Służba w BSAA
by Atherii
Summary: Historia opowiadająca o początku służby Piersa Nivansa w organizacji zwanej BSAA. Przewiduję paringi typu Jill i Chris, Claire i Steve, Ada i Leon... Będzie kilka wymyślonych bohaterów np. członkowie drużyny Chrisa. Nowe chaptery dodawane na początku tygodnia.
1. S BSAA ch1

**To moje pierwsze opowiadanie publikowane na tej stronie. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba. Proszę o szczere komentarze (piszcie, co się Wam nie podoba i co należy poprawić). Chaptery będę starała się umieszczać co tydzień w okolicach Poniedziałku (Powinny mieć ok. 1000-2500 słów). A teraz info na temat chaptera (będzie pojawiać się w każdej kolejnej publikacji):**

**Paringi: Jill i Chris**

**Bohaterowie: Piers Nivans, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Paul, Luke, Felix**

**Spoilery: nie (raczej nie ma za dużo wspólnego z fabułą RE)**

**Yaoi: nie (i nie przewiduję)**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- dzień pierwszy- Piers Nivans**

Był poniedziałek. Szedł długim, wąskim korytarzem mijając niezliczoną ilość drzwi. Bardzo się denerwował tym, co zastanie w pokoju, do którego zmierzał. Stanął przed drzwiami z tandetnym numerkiem 26. Odczekał chwilę, aż uspokoi oddech i nieśmiało zapukał w dębowe drewno.

-Proszę!- rozległ się donośny głos. Otworzył drzwi i niepewnie wszedł do środka. Pokoik nie był za wielki. Na zielonej wykładzinie stało kilka wysokich półek pełnych akt. Pod białą ścianą swoje miejsce zajmowała czarna kanapa. Na środku pomieszczenia stało biurko, za którym siedział mężczyzna. Nie widział go za dobrze- tylko sylwetkę, ponieważ za biurkiem znajdowało się duże okno, przez które wpadało popołudniowe słońce. Mężczyzna wyraźnie zajęty był pracą nad jakimiś papierami, jednak po chwili sobie przypomniał o przybyszu i uniósł głowę, aby go sobie dokładnie obejrzeć. Stał przed nim wysoki osobnik- bardziej chłopak niż mężczyzna. Był raczej chudy i nie mógł się pochwalić tak okazałą masą mięśniową, jak Chris Redfield. Chłopak miał brązowe włosy, z przodu zaczesane delikatnie do góry. Na miłej, ale w tamtej chwili nieśmiałej twarzy umiejscowione były szare, przenikliwe oczy okalane ciemnymi rzęsami. Przybysz był ubrany w zielonkawe spodnie z masą kieszeni i kurtkę, w podobnym odcieniu, na której widniały znaki BSAA oddziału północnego. Pod kurtką miał czarny T-shirt, którego górę zasłaniał ciemnozielony szalik w delikatną, rzadką kratkę.

-Jestem Piers Nivans. Od dzisiaj mam służyć w pańskim oddziale- powiedział ostrożnie chłopak.

-Więc to ty jesteś tym żółtodziobem? Hmm… No dobra- mężczyzna zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziło wpół do trzeciej- słuchaj, jestem umówiony i nie mogę się z spóźnić. Przyjdź jutro do mnie o ósmej, to wszystko ci wyjaśnię- dokończył. Podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał się przy wieszaku i zdjął z niego kurtkę. Była to ciemnobrązowa, skórzana kurtka z napisem „Made In Heaven", pod którym widniała anielica, trzymająca w ręku podejrzaną bombę. Mężczyzna chciał już wychodzić, kiedy coś go zatrzymało.

-Em, przepraszam… Jak ma pan na imię?- spytał nadal niepewny Piers

-Jestem Chris. Chris Redfield.

**Służba BSAA- dzień drugi- Piers Nivans**

Znowu stał przed tymi drzwiami i znowu się denerwował. Z dębowego drewna zachęcała go tandetna „26" przybita na tanie gwoździe. Wziął ostatni, pewny oddech i tym razem odważnie zapukał.

-Wejść!

W krzyku rozpoznał głos swojego przyszłego kapitana. Wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się. W pokoju nic się nie zmieniło poza tym, że tym razem sylwetkę Chrisa oświetlało poranne słońce.

-Jesteś przed czasem- zauważył kapitan- to nic nie szkodzi. Moim zdaniem lepiej przyjść chwilę wcześniej i poczekać, niż się spóźnić i przepraszać. Napijesz się kawy?- zaproponował przyjaźnie Chris. Wystarczyło spojrzeć tylko na jego nowego podwładnego aby się przekonać, jaki jest zestresowany. Wiedząc o tym doskonale, kapitan próbował odciągnąć myśli nowicjusza na inny tor.

-Tak, proszę- powiedział miło, trochę pewniejszym niż wczoraj głosem.

Chris uśmiechnął się do siebie i podszedł do ekspresu do kawy. Sprawdził aktualny stan ziaren i z rozczarowaniem dosypał trochę nowych.

-Usiądź, Piers. Chyba nie będziesz tak ciągle stał, prawda?- zaśmiał się Chris.

Pires zajął miejsce na samym skrawku kanapy- był spięty i czuł się niepewnie. Kiedy Chris skończył przygotowywanie niebiańskiego, pobudzającego płynu, zaniósł dwa kubki na stolik, stojący przed kanapą i zawrócił się po cukiernice.

-Słodzisz?- zapytał śmiało.

-Tak, dwie proszę- odpowiedział Piers, po raz pierwszy obdarzając go ciepłym uśmiechem. Chris pomyślał, że będzie im się kiedyś dobrze współpracować, tylko trzeba najpierw się pozbyć nieśmiałej powłoczki żółtodzioba. Zajął miejsce obok nowicjusza, powąchał zawartość swojego kubka i napił się trochę. Piers zrobił to samo.

-Więc, jesteś tu nowy i będziesz służył w mojej drużynie- zaczął Chris znad kubka kawy.-Czy masz jakieś doświadczenie wojskowe?

-Nie. Dopiero ukończyłem szkolenie i przystąpiłem do BSAA.

Kapitan pomyślał, że będzie miał dużo roboty z pilnowaniem nowego.

-Mogę wiedzieć, w czym się specjalizujesz?- kontynuował Redfield.

-Jestem snajperem. Znam się też trochę na ładunkach wybuchowych i na medycynie.- oznajmił Piers.

Chrisa zamurowało. W jego załodze, składającej się razem z nimi z ośmiu osób, miał głównie, walczących karabinkami maszynowymi, kilka „wybuchowców", jednego używającego strzelby, ale jak dotąd brakowało mu snajpera i medyka. Pomyślał, że chociaż nowy, to jednak Piers może się do czegoś przydać.

-Czy mógłbyś zaprezentować mi swoje umiejętności?- dopytywał się kapitan.

-Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale od razu ostrzegam, że moim zdaniem nie jestem za dobry- powiedział nieśmiało Piers.

Poszli na strzelnicę. Przechodzili przez kilka korytarzy i zeszli dwa piętra pod ziemię, gdzie znajdowały się szatnie, garaże i właśnie strzelnica. Piers udał się w stronę szatni, aby zabrać swoją snajperkę. Kiedy wziął już broń, przeszli przez podwójne drzwi i ustawili się na torze do strzałów dystansowych. Odległość była ustawiona na normalną, snajperską odległość.

-Możesz zaczynać- powiedział Chris i założył słuchawki. Piers zrobił to samo i przyłożył oko do lunety. Przyglądał się dwie sekundy po czym nacisnął spust. Następnie odciągną wajchę, przeładowując karabin i strzelił ponownie, tym razem szybciej. Po kilku strzałach, tarcza się oddaliła na kilka metrów, ale Nivans ciągle strzelał tak, jakby była ustawiona tuż przed nim. Po dwudziestu strzałach, tarcza podjechała, aby snajper i jego kapitan mogli zobaczyć wyniki. Tylko jeden pocisk lekko chybił celu. Reszta przeszła idealnie tam, gdzie miała być.

-Jesteś niesamowity!- prawie krzyknął Chris. Piers się zmieszał i podrapał w tył głowy.- Jutro HQ ma nam przydzielić misję- ruszasz z nami. Na razie będę cię obserwował, ponieważ to twój pierwszy raz na służbie, ale myślę, że ten stan nie potrwa długo. Jesteś już dzisiaj wolny, ja niestety nie.- westchnął Chris.

-Czyżby randka ?- zaśmiał się Piers, nie czując się już niepewnie w towarzystwie kapitana.

-Nie, gorzej. Mam spotkanie z siostrą, a wierz mi, że to istna diablica…- przeraził się Chris.

**Służba BSAA- dzień trzeci- Piers Nivans**

Trzeci dzień i znowu te same drzwi przed nim- to już się robiło nudne. Zapukał pewnie w drewno i po zasłyszanym pozwoleniu wszedł do środka, zanim tandetna „26" znowu by go zdołowała. Chris znowu siedział za biurkiem i znowu przeglądał papiery. Piers miał wrażenie, że to nie trzeci a z pięćdziesiąty dzień zaczynający się tak samo.

-Zbiórkę mamy w garażu dopiero za godzinę, więc siadaj i nalej sobie kawy. Zaraz skończę i wyjaśnię o co chodzi- mruknął znad papierów kapitan. Piers zrobił to, co mu powiedziano. Podszedł do ekspresu, nalał sobie kubek czarnej cieczy i usiadł na czarnej kanapie. Upił łyk kawy i westchnął z rozkoszą- uwielbiał kawę jak nic innego. Było miło i spokojnie. Chris coś mamrotał nad papierami, Piers rozkoszował się ciemnym naparem… Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Do środka weszła długowłosa szatynka ubrana na niebiesko, która nawet nie raczyła poczekać na uprzejme, chrisowe „proszę".

-O której kończysz?- spytała łagodnym głosem. Chris nawet na nią nie spojrzał, bo ciągle był zajęty papierkową robotą.

-Za godzinę zaczynam. Jeżeli dobrze pójdzie to do trzeciej powinienem być. Dolicz kilka minut na pouczanie żółtodzioba, więc będę wolny o czwartej.- powiedział i w końcu spojrzał na kobietę. Nagle go olśniło-Ach! No tak! Jill, to jest Piers Nivans. Jest nowy w mojej drużynie. Piers, to oto przemiła dama to moja dziewczyna, Jill Valentine- dokończył wesoło.

Jill i Piers uścisnęli sobie przyjacielsko dłonie i wymienili uprzejmości.

-Bądź gotowy o czwartej. Pojedziemy dzisiaj do restauracji.- rzuciła Jill i sobie poszła.

-Dobra, Piers, czas też na nas.- mruknął kapitan i ruszył w stronę drzwi ciągnąc za sobą nowicjusza. Zanim drzwi się zamknęły, Nivans zdążył jeszcze rzucić tęskne spojrzenie na niedopitą kawę.

***w garażu***

Cała drużyna już się zebrała i ustawiła w równy szereg. Wszyscy czekali niecierpliwie na słowa kapitana.

-Spocznij!- wydał rozkaz Chris- od dzisiaj mamy w drużynie nowego członka. Nazywa się Piers Nivans i mam nadzieję, że ciepło go przyjmiecie. Będzie to jego pierwsza misja, bo jeszcze nigdy nie służył w wojsku, więc proszę, miejcie na niego oko.- w szeregu rozległ się niemrawy pomruk. To Chrisowi wystarczyło.

Wszyscy zapakowali się do wanów i ruszyli w teren. Z tego, co zdążył powiedzieć Chris, musieli wybić BOW w jakiejś starej, opuszczonej szkole, więc nie mogło to byś zbyt trudne zadanie. Po pół godzinie jazdy dotarli na miejsce i wyszli z samochodów.

-Mamy wybić BOW ze szkoły. Są tu tylko dwa piętra, więc podzielimy się na dwie grupy. Felix, Luke, Piers i Paul pójdą na pierwsze, reszta za mną na drugie.

Drużyna Piersa była dziwna. Paul był istnym olbrzymem- miał dwa metry wysokości i chyba tyle samo w barach. Nosił na plecach wielgachną puchę od Gutlinga. Felix, drobny i o lisiej twarzy preferował raczej uzi. Jedynie blondyn Luke się wyróżniał. Zamiast wszechobecnych „maszynówek", miał przy sobie shotguna.

-Zrobimy tak, nowy idziesz przodem i tłuczesz, co się przypałęta, my cię osłaniamy z tyłu i sprawdzamy sale.- powiedział Paul. Najwyraźniej teraz to on przejął rolę kapitana.

Wszyscy w tej małej części drużyny mieli niepisaną umowę. Zawsze chodzili ze sobą i wiedzieli, że pewnego dnia przydzielą do nich nowego, więc postanowili się z nim zawczasu postawić, pokazując, gdzie jego miejsce. Ruszyli powoli. Piers nie czuł się dobrze idąc z przodu. Chris zapewnił go, że jego snajperka w zupełności wystarczy, ale czy aby przypadkiem, taka broń nie była bezużyteczna w walce z bliska?

W oddali pojawił się pierwszy BOW. Nikt nie miał zamiaru nic robić, więc Piers postanowił go zdjąć z odległości. Stwór padł, ale za nim pojawiło się kilku kolejnych. Piers strzelał tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, ale nie nadążał z zabijaniem, więc mutanty były coraz bliżej. Piersowi skończyła się amunicja w snajperce i musiał przeładować. Nie zdążył. Zerknął za siebie- reszty drużyny nie było. Zaklął głośno i uderzył najbliższego przeciwnika trzonem swojej broni. Głowa zombie, który akurat oberwał, rozprysła się na kawałki, zalewając wszystko czerwoną posoką. Martwy nieumarły padł do tyłu przewracając inne człapacze. To dało chwilę na przeładowanie. Piers wsunął najbliższemu lufę do ust i strzelił. Walczył w napięciu z przeciwnikami i kończącą się amunicją. Kiedy zostały już tylko trzy zombie, usłyszał krzyk.

Najbliższego przeciwnika ciął nożem a pozostali dwaj dostali z rozpędu długą lufą snajperki. Kiedy już wszyscy leżeli martwi, pobiegł w stronę, z której dochodził przeraźliwy krzyk. Jedne z drzwi były otwarte a do środka prowadził czerwony, jeszcze świeży ślad. Piers wszedł do środka i zobaczył Felixa. Jego lisia twarz była wykrzywiona w bólu a ręce zaciskały się na łydce. Nivans podszedł bliżej, odsunął ręce towarzysza i przyjrzał się ranie. Było to głębokie cięcie, obficie krwawiące. Nie było czasu na leczenie, więc snajper oderwał kilka kawałków materiału. Jeden zawiązał pod kolanem a drugi przy końcu rany. Trzecim owinął miejsce zranienia. Podszedł do zniszczonej ławki i wyłamał dwie, metalowe nogi. Wrócił do Felixa i przyłożył kawałki metalu po obu stronach nogi, po czym przytwierdził je ostatnim kawałkiem materiału. Pomógł lisiemu wstać.

-Podeprzyj się na mnie. Wiesz może, gdzie jest reszta drużyny?- spytał Piers spokojnym głosem.

-Gh…! Paul jest na drugim i sprawdza po Chrisie, czy niczego nie pominęli. Luke pilnuje wanów.- wyjęczał.

-Daj mi swoje uzi. Moja amunicja się skończyła, ty nie jesteś w stanie się bronić a walka wręcz nie jest dobrym pomysłem.- przekonywał Nivans.

Felix podał snajperowi swoją broń i oparł się na nim. Szli powoli, eliminując wszystko, co się napatoczyło. Dotarli do wyjścia i Piers przekazał rannego w ręce Luka, po czym wrócił do środka, znaleźć kapitana. Sprawdził stan amunicji- miał jeszcze tylko sześć strzałów ze snajperki i trzy przeładowania do uzi. Nie za dobrze. Szedł przed siebie, podkładając co jakiś czas ładunki wybuchowe, które były w stanie zabić BOW, nie uszkadzając struktury budynku. Usłyszał za sobą mruczenie zombie. Ocenił odległość i zdetonował kilka ładunków. Kawałki mięsa rozleciały się w powietrzu a Piers ruszył dalej. Na klatce schodowej nie było tak lekko- stały przed nim dwa licery, które, jak dotąd, jeszcze go nie usłyszały. Potwory wyglądały jak przerośnięte żaby obdarte ze skóry, którym wyrosły długie pazury a mózgi wylazły na wierzch. Nie miały oczu, więc snajper pomyślał, że muszą mieć niezwykły słuch. Podłożył delikatnie trzy ładunki naraz i wycofał się do tyłu nie czyniąc żadnego hałasu. Kiedy znalazł się na bezpiecznej odległości, zdetonował. Ten bliższy padł na miejscu, ale drugi był tylko lekko poturbowany. Nivans postanowił wykorzystać jeden z cennych pocisków snajperskich i przyłożył lunetę do oka. Różowy stwór właśnie wzbił się w powietrze i leciał w stronę Piersa. Strzał. Siła, z jaką licker dostał, odrzuciła go na kilka dobrych metrów. Przejście było czyste, więc żółtodziób ruszył na górę. Teraz słyszał wyraźnie strzały i puste łuski, upadające na podłogę. Szedł ostrożnie w tamtą stronę, rozglądając się za ewentualnym niebezpieczeństwem, którego jednak nie było. Ściany starej szkoły były przyozdobione krwistymi wzorkami. Piers przełknął głośno ślinę. Przypomniała mu się gra, w którą kiedyś grał- Silent Hill. Tamtejszy bohater również chodził po szkole i również był atakowany przez potwory. Nivans postanowił wyprzeć z myśli horror z dzieciństwa i iść dalej. Przed sobą zobaczył kapitana, który siłował się z kolejnymi BOW. Był tym tak zajęty, że nie zauważył zielonego, dinozauro-podobnego potwora skaczącego na niego. „Nie zdąży"- pomyślał Nivans. Postanowił poświęcić jeszcze jeden pocisk, dzięki któremu sekundę później potwór leżał na podłodze a głowa kapitana pozostała na swoim miejscu.

Chris usłyszawszy wystrzał broni odwrócił się i zobaczył nowego, który akurat uratował mu życie. Nie miał czasu na pochwały, bo do jego nowego członka załogi zbliżał się zombie. Redfield już celował, lecz w tym samym czasie Piers płynnie się obrócił i uderzył zombie z półobrotu w głowę. Chris pomyślał, że Nivans zachowuje się jakby to była nie pierwsza, ale co najmniej setna misja w jego życiu.

-Dobra robota. Jak na dole?- spytał kapitan.

-Nie jest dobrze. Po korytarzach ciągle chodzą BOW, Luke z rannym Felixem są na zewnątrz. Nie wiem, gdzie może byś Paul.- zameldował Piers. Chris skinął głową.

-Dobra, idziesz z nami. Szkoła i tak jest do rozbiórki, więc ją zaminujemy. Szukamy w międzyczasie Paula.-zarządził Redfeld- A, Piers, powiedz, co się stało na dole?

Piers krótko streścił wydarzenia sprzed kilkunastu minut. Podczas słuchania twarz Chrisa zmieniła się od niewyrażającej emocji, przez zaniepokojenie i zdenerwowanie aż po pełną furię. Po wysłuchaniu zeznania, wszyscy szli dobijając BOW i szukając Paula. Dwumetrowego olbrzyma znaleźli w Sali biologicznej, gdzie rozłupywał czaszki biednych zombie, które miały nieszczęście wpaść mu w ręce.

-Paul, zostaw to, wychodzimy. Wysadzimy tą szkołę w powietrze.- rozkazał kapitan. Wszyscy opuścili budynek. Kiedy stanęli przy samochodach, Chris nacisnął detonator i szkoła wyleciała w powietrze.

***Godzinę później, w pokoju kapitana***

-Naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak mogliście być tak głupi! Przez was było zagrożone nie tylko powodzenie misji, ale też członków drużyny! Który z was wpadł na pomysł, żeby zostawić nowicjusza, bez jakiegokolwiek doświadczenia, samego!- wydzierał się Chris. Przed nim stali Paul, Luke i Feliks ze spuszczonymi głowami- Nie myślcie, że szybko o tym zapomnę! Nie zawieszę was, o nie! Będzie gorzej. Zostajecie zdegradowani do szkółki na czas nieokreślony, gdzie może się nauczycie myślenia przyczynowo-skutkowego! Wyjść!- wrzasnął po raz ostatni Chris. Opadł na krzesło i próbował się uspokoić. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

-Wejść!- w drzwiach stał Piers- Dobrze, że jesteś, chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Czy to na pewno była twoja pierwsza misja? Zachowujesz się jak osoba z kilkuletnim, wojskowym doświadczeniem. Czy ktoś w rodzinie, jest wojskowym?- zaczął Chris.

-Tak, to była moja pierwsza misja. Co do rodziny, to ociec pracował w wojsku- wyznał Nivans.

-Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie?- spytał Redfield

-Nie wiem, nigdy go nie znałem.- odpowiedział.

-Och, wybacz. Ale, mniejsza o to. Świetna robota! Tylko tak dalej a czeka cię naprawdę wspaniała przyszłość.- wychwalał Chris.- W związku z dzisiejszą sytuacją, masz trzy dni wolnego. Potem stawisz się do mnie, a ja ci wynajdę jakieś zadanie. Miłego urlopu- pomachał na pożegnanie.

Piers odwrócił się i wyszedł. Marzył tylko o gorącej kąpieli i kubku kawy.

* * *

**I tu się kończy pierwsza część. Kolejnego chaptera spodziewajcie się 19.11. Jak wcześniej wspominałam, proszę o szczere komentarze. **

**Dziękuję za Przeczytanie,**

**Atherii**

**EDIT: minęło kilka tygodni od publikacji a ja dopier teraz postanowiłam sprawdzić to, co napisałam. Wiem, moje lenistwo jest okropne, że nawet ja jestem go świadoma. W najbliższych dniach planuję poprawki kolejnych chapterów, dotyczące tylo zabiegów kosmetycznych (ew. pojedyńcze słowa zmienione). Za wszelkie kłopoty wielkie "PRZEPRASZAM!".**


	2. S BSAA ch2

**Ok, jak obiecałam, kolejny chapter. Od teraz zabawa zacyna się powoli rozkręcać. Mam już przygotowane chaptery aż do końca roku (nie publikuję z powodu licznych eventów), a potem wielka luka 'O_O. Powiem wam, że czeka was jeszcze dużo przygód i niespodzianek (ale nie będę spoilerować). Planuję skończyć pisać do końca roku, a ostatni chapter zapewne przypadnie na marzec/kwiecień. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba.**

**Paringi: Naomi i Dave (później się dowiecie, o co chodzi)**

**Bohaterowie: Piers Nivans, Chris Redfield, Lucy, Evelyn**

**Spoilery: nie (spoilerować zacznę dopiero na koniec lutego, ale jeszcze was poinformuję)**

**Yaoi/Yuri: nie (Przysięgam uroczyście, że żadnyc Yaoi i Yuri nie będzie! Ten punkt ogólnego info pojawia się po raz ostatni)**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- dzień czwarty- Piers Nivans**

Poranne słońce wlewało się przez okno. Zmrużył oczy czując na twarzy jasne promienie. Był późny listopad, więc takie poranki były naprawdę rzadkością. Zerknął na zegarek- 7.30. Miał dzisiaj dzień wolny. Postanowił wstać i zrobić sobie herbatę. Zauważył, że ostatnio pił nawet po trzy kawy dziennie, więc zdecydował, że ją na pewien czas ograniczy. Nastawił czajnik i wyjął z szafki swój ulubiony kubek, do którego wrzucił torebkę z herbatą ekspresową. Półprzytomnie oparł głowę o rząd szafek i spojrzał na kalendarz, wiszący na lodówce. Był dzisiaj 19, więc rocznica. Westchnął ciężko. Minęło już dziesięć lat od jej śmierci, ale wciąż nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do pustki, jaką po sobie zostawiła. Usiadł na kuchennym blacie z kubkiem herbaty w ręku i pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. Czuł, że jego żołądek zawiązuje się w supeł, więc dla własnego dobra zrezygnował ze śniadania. Poszedł do sypialni, żeby znaleźć jakieś ciuchy. Założył ciemne dżinsy, czarny T-shirt i szary sweter. Jedynym kolorowym akcentem był zielony szalik, którego prawie nigdy nie zdejmował. Zamknął dokładnie mieszkanie i zszedł z trzeciego piętra. Pod blokiem stał jego samochód. Wsiadł do środka i odpalił. Czekała go mała przejażdżka- jechał do małego miasteczka, oddalonego o jakieś 30 kilometrów. Z głośników samochodowych płynęła muzyka pochodząca z jednej z płyt zespołu Skillet. Nie zwracał uwagi na cokolwiek, tylko jechał. Miasto do którego zmierzał miało jeden, główny plac i kilka uliczek, odchodzących od niego. Jedynym zabytkiem był wiekowy kościół, który i tak był w opłakanym stanie. Celem podróży był cmentarz przylegający dokładnie do tego kościoła. Zaparkował auto i ruszył w środek labiryntu kamiennych płyt z imionami. W najdalszym rogu cmentarza, pod samym murem stał skromny nagrobek, na którym wyryto „Naomi Nivans". Piers położył bukiet kwiatów i zapalił znicz. Stał tak jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym wrócił się do samochodu. Rozłożył siedzenie kierowcy i wyciągnął się na nim wygodnie. Zamknął oczy. Z rozmyśleń wyrwał go dzwoniący telefon. Zerknął na wyświetlacz i postanowił odebrać.

-Tak?- zapytał szorstko.

-Em, tego… chciałem spytać, czy wszystko w porządku- odezwał się po drugiej stronie Dave Nivans.

-Niby czemu miałbyś się mną przejmować?- syknął wściekle- Nigdy się nie martwiłeś ani mną, ani matką. Wolałeś sobie znaleźć kogoś bardziej interesującego. To przez ciebie teraz matka leży w grobie, a ty nawet nie raczyłeś się pojawić na pogrzebie! Miałem wtedy tylko dziesięć lat a ty nawet nie raczyłeś się zająć pasierbem po jej śmierci! Nie mam już tobie nic do powiedzenia!- rozłączył się. Był wściekły. Od dziesiątego roku życia tułał się od jednej placówki opiekuńczej do drugiej. Dopiero dwa lata temu udało mu się uciec i dołączyć do BSAA.

Kiedy się trochę uspokoił, ruszył w drogę powrotną. Około południa był w domu i nie wiedział, co ma robić przez resztę dnia. Chciał zapomnieć, o kolejnej rocznicy, o przeszłości, o ojczymie… Postanowił pójść do baru. Chodził tu czasami, głównie dla tego, bo mieli tu dobre steki. Wnętrze było małe i trochę ciemne, ale to mu nie przeszkadzało. Zasiadł za ladą i czekał, aż ładna blondynka skończy z innymi klientami.

-Cześć Piers! To co zwykle?- zapytała uprzejmie podchodząc do niego.

-Nie, Lucy. Dzisiaj przyszedłem się napić.- powiedział trochę smutno. Lucy skinęła głową.

Siedział tam pewien czas, sam nie wiedział jak długo. Kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz robiło się już powoli ciemno. Owinął się szczelnie kurtką i ruszył w stronę bloku po przeciwnej stronie ulicy. Otworzył mieszkanie. Włączył sobie jakiś horror, który oglądał do późna i przy którym usnął.

**Służba BSAA- dzień piąty- Piers Nivans**

Rano obudził go potworny ból głowy i suchość w ustach, chociaż poprzedniego dnia nie pił za dużo. Postanowił liczyć na grawitację, i przewrócił się na bok. Podziałało. Łatwiej było podnosić się z podłogi niż z kanapy. Poszedł do kuchni, trzymając się za głowę. Szukał jakiś tabletek na ból głowy i znalazł… puste opakowanie. Załamany, uderzył głową w szafkę, co tylko przyprawiło go o większy ból. Jęknął głośno. W pokoju zaczął dzwonić telefon. Piers wykrzyczał soczystą wiązankę, od której niejedna osoba by ogłuchła. Odebrał telefon.

-Piers, przepraszam, ale jutro musisz przyjść do pracy. Mamy ważną misję. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi tego za złe- mówił kapitan.

-Nie, kapitanie, nie mam. Będę jutro- powiedział Piers zbolałym głosem.

-Hej, wszystko porządku? Masz dziwny głos.- zaniepokoił się Chri.

-Wszystko ok. Będę jutro.

Rozłączył się i padł na kanapę, jęcząc głośno.

**Służba BSAA- dzień piąty- Chris Redfield**

Chris siedział w swoim biurze i zajmował się papierkową robotą. Zerknął na zegarek- miał jeszcze cztery godziny do umówionego spotkania ze swoją nową dziewczyną- Jill. Usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi.

-Proszę!- krzyknął, nadal przyglądając się nudnym sprawozdaniom.

-Panie Redfield, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Trochę to trwało, ale udało mi się zebrać informacje, o które pan prosił.- powiedziała kobieta, która weszła niepewnym krokiem do pokoju. Była raczej średniego wzrostu, szczupła. Rude włosy zawsze spinała w kok, który ładnie współgrał ze szkłami okularów.

-Dziękuję, Evelyn. Zaraz je przejrzę.

Kobieta zostawiła teczkę na biurku i wyszła. Chris jeszcze chwilę patrzył na kartki trzymane w ręku, po czym sięgnął po teczkę i ją otworzył. Ze zdjęcia, umiejscowionego po prawej stronie, uśmiechał się do niego chłopak o brązowych włosach i szarych oczach. Wyglądał na dwa lata młodszego, niż go znał. Chris zaczął czytać.

„Piers Nivans- urodzony 23.12.1991. Matka- Naomi Nivans; ojciec- nieznany.

Wychowywał się w Saint Louis, gdzie mieszkał razem z matką i ojczymem- Dave'm Nivansem. W 2001, rok po odejściu ojczyma, zmarła Naomi. Po tym wydarzeniu Nivans odwiedził wiele zakładów opiekuńczych. Sprawiał dużo problemów, więc ciągle go przenoszono. W wieku osiemnastu lat uciekł z jednej z rodzin zastępczych i przystąpił do BSAA, jako kandydat.

Wszystkie testy zaliczone na wysokie noty. Przy badaniach psychologicznych, zapytany o to, czemu chce wstąpić do wojska, powiedział _Mój ojciec był w wojsku, więc chcę chociaż spróbować go znaleźć_.

Jeżeli mam określić psychikę Piersa, to mogę powiedzieć, że jest on odważnym chłopakiem, dla którego najwyższym priorytetem jest misja. Powierzone zadania wypełnia sumiennie. W ciągu dwóch lat szkolenia nie sprawiał żadnych problemów wychowawczych. Przejawia zdolności przywódcze, które dobrze byłoby wykorzystać.

Tydzień temu Nivans został przydzielony do drużyn Chrisa Redfielda. Jak na razie nie ma na niego skarg a wręcz przeciwnie- chłopak sprawuje się wzorowo."

Chris zamyślił się. Miał pewne plany co do nowego członka załogi. Wyjął telefon i wybrał numer.

-Piers, przepraszam, ale jutro musisz przyjść do pracy. Mamy ważną misję. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi tego za złe- powiedział do aparatu.

-Nie, kapitanie, nie mam. Będę jutro- odpowiedział mu Piers.

-Hej, wszystko porządku? Masz dziwny głos.- zaniepokoił się Chri.

-Wszystko ok. Będę jutro.- Piers rozłączył się.

Chris schował telefon. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, kilka kolejnych misji, okaże się kluczowymi dla przyszłości Nivansa.

**Służba BSAA- dzień szósty- Piers Nivans**

Drużyna liczyła pięć osób. Ich zadaniem było wyeliminowanie handlarza bronią organiczną. Załadowali się do jednego samochodu i pojechali. Tym razem Piers postanowił zabrać dodatkowo karabin maszynowy i pistolet. Około 12 byli na miejscu. Byli w niewysokich górach, gdzie co najwyżej dzień wcześniej spadł śnieg. Stali na ośnieżonym klifie, pod którym rozciągały się hangary. Na dole wręcz roiło się od BOW, ale interesował ich jeden człowiek, stojący pomiędzy nimi.

-Plan jest taki: nie zbliżamy się, bo nie mamy szans. Wasza trójka obstawia trzy różne wyjścia. Nie strzelać, dopóki handlarz nie padnie. Piers, ty go zdejmujesz ze snajperki.- wydawał rozkazy Chris

-Tak jest!- powiedzieli wszyscy jednocześnie.

Piers czekał, aż pozostali się ustawią. Kiedy wszyscy zajęli już pozycje, podszedł ko krańca klifu. Ocenił sytuację. Cel znajdował się pięć metrów pod nim, odległość- trochę większa niż na standardowej strzelnicy snajperskiej. Żeby zmniejszyć ryzyko, położył się płasko na śniegu. Przyłożył lunetę do oka i zaczął celować. Był w dobrym położeniu. Namierzył, wziął ostatni oddech i nacisnął spust. Po okolicy rozeszło się echo wystrzelonego pocisku. Był to sygnał dla reszty drużyny, żeby wyrżnąć BOW. Piers też się przyłączył do walki i tylko jak przeładował snajperkę, położył jednego z przeciwników. Walka nie trwała długo. Na świeżym śniegu pozostały trupy i ślady krwi. Misja była skończona sukcesem. Wszyscy zebrali się przy samochodach.

-Dobra robota, drużyno! Piers, świetnie się spisałeś. Oby tak dalej!- chwalił kapitan. Piers skromnie skinął głową, na znak uznania. Wszyscy gratulowali nowemu członkowi drużyny. Kiedy radość z zakończonej misji trochę opadła, zapakowali się do samochodu i ruszyli w drogę powrotną.

* * *

**No i koniec. Powiem wam tyle, że w kolejny poniedziałek dodam kolejny chapter, który zawiera jeden z moich ulubionych momentów.**

**EDIT: usunęłam kilka głupich błędów i powtórzeń oraz zadbałam o wygląd.**


	3. S BSAA ch3

**No i oto kolejny chapter. Osobiście uważam, że jest to jeden z najlepszych. Zwyczajowo kolejny chapter w następny poniedziałek. Jak na razie, do końca roku chaptery będą się ukazywały regularnie co tydzień, natomiast w styczniu będzie tygodniowa przerwa. W ostatnim chapterze przypadającym na luty zaczną się spoilery dotyczące kampanii Chrisa.**

**A i jeszcze słowo na przyszłość. Mniej więcej fabuła Resident Evil 6 (przedstawiona w moim opowiadaniu) wygląda tak: scenariusz Leona miał miejsce jeszcze przed nowym rokiem; scenariusza Jake'a nie ma; scenariusz Chrisa będzie mocno zmieniony.**

**Paringi: Jill i Chris**

**Bohaterowie: Piers Nivans, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Nick, Leo, Sam **

**Spoilery: NOPE!**

**Special Thanks (od teraz będzie się pojawiało to w prawie każdym chapterze): Izina (bądź świadoma, że będziesz się pojawiała w prawie każdym chapterze), moja siostra (chociaż wiem, że tego nie przeczyta, to i tak jej dziękuję; podsunęła mi wiele ciekawych pomysłów)**

**Tak na koniec: czeka was mały Easter Egg (najlepiej byłoby go widać, gdyby opowiadanie było pisane po angielsku). Ciekawa jestem, czy ktokolwiek go znajdzie.**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- Dzień 9- Piers Nivans**

To był już ponad tydzień, od kiedy stał się członkiem drużyny Chrisa Redfielda. Kolejny dzień zaczął od kubka herbaty wypitej w pośpiechu i ledwo nadgryzionej grzanki.

Czekał razem z resztą drużyny w szatniach, gdzie pięć minut wcześniej miał się pojawić kapitan. Chris był nieustępliwy, więc Paul, Felix i Luke nadal odbywali karę. W końcu, bo po dziesięciu minutach opóźnienia, zjawił się najważniejszy członek Alfa Team'u, w nieco dziwnym stanie. Jego włosy były, delikatnie mówiąc, w nieładzie a na policzku miał ślad kobiecej szminki.

-Sir!- wszyscy jednocześnie stanęli na baczność i zasalutowali.

-Ok., drużyno! Zbieramy się! Wszyscy obecni?- spytał Chris.

-Nie ma Nica.- odezwał się zawsze poważny Sam.

-Szlak by to!- syknął wściekle kapitan- nie mamy kierowcy! Ktoś ma przy sobie prawko?

Cisza.

-Ja mam- odezwał się cicho Piers.

-Może być. Ładować się do auta- zarządził Chris.

Wszyscy wsiedli do samochodu. Piers usiadł na miejscu kierowcy. Podsunął fotel i sprawdził lusterka- w jednym z nich poprawił swoją starannie ułożoną fryzurę. Włożył kluczyki do stacyjki i przekręcił.

-Lepiej zapnijcie pasy, bo może trochę szarpać.

Chris spojrzał na swojego podwładnego. Na twarzy Nivansa jawił się demoniczny uśmiech a w oczach, niebezpieczny błysk.

Piers wcisnął do końca sprzęgło, wrzucił bieg i odpalił maszynę. Powoli spuścił pedał, dociskając do oporu gaz.

Samochodem rzuciło do przodu, czemu towarzyszył charakterystyczny pisk opon. Na asfalcie zostały ślady po oponach. Chris pobladł a Piers uśmiechał się jeszcze szerzej.

-Gdzie mam jechać?- wrzasnął, przekrzykując huk powietrza.

-Galeria handlowa Loud Hill- odkrzyknął kapitan.

-Załatwione.

Samochód nie zwalniał a wręcz przeciwnie- z każdą chwilą jechał coraz szybciej. Piers używał hamulca tylko na zakrętach, aby się wyrobić, chociaż tyczyło się to tylko malutkiego spadku prędkości, którą i tak nadrabiał na prostej. Ta męka nie trwała długo. Ich oczom ukazał się opustoszały parking. Piers przydusił hamulec i gwałtownie skręcił kierownicę. Samochód zatoczył kilka kółek wokół własnej osi, wytracając prędkość, aż wreszcie idealnie wpasował się w jedno z wyznaczonych miejsc parkingowych. Na asfalcie pozostały koliste ślad gumy. Nivans wysiadł z auta z szerokim uśmiechem.

-No i jesteśmy!- powiedział radośnie.

Z samochodu wyłonił się Chris, blady jak ściana i ledwo zginający kolana.

-Piers, powiedz mi, czy ty masz jakieś mandaty za łamanie przepisów?- spytał przerażony kapitan.

-Trzy na 500 i 22 punkty karne- odpowiedział nadal radosny a Chrisowi opadła szczęka.

Reszta drużyny powoli wychodziła z samochodu, nie ufając swoim kończynom.

-Uch, chyba mam pełno w gaciach…- stęknął Leo, najstarszy doświadczeniem zaraz po Chrisie.

-To jakie jest nasze zadanie?- spytał ciekawie Nivans.

-W środku jest sporo BOW. Zadanie- znaleźć i wyeliminować. Idziemy grupą i nie rozdzielamy się. Jeżeli ktoś się odłączy, łapie resztę na komunikator, zrozumiano?- mówił już normalnym głosem Chris, lecz ciągle był blady.

Wszyscy weszli do środka, uważnie się rozglądając. Było ciemno. W oddali słychać było odgłos ciapania. Stawiali powoli krok za krokiem, rozświetlając sobie okolice latarką, przymocowaną do karabinów maszynowych.

-Patrzcie- szepnął Leo i wskazał głową grupkę zombie, które w powolnym tempie człapały w ich stronę.

-Otworzyć ogień na trzy… dwa… TERAZ!

Cztery karabinki jednocześnie wypluły serię pocisków wysyłanych co ułamki sekund. Zombie padły tam, gdzie stały, lecz to nie był koniec. Odgłos strzelaniny ściągnął kilka licerów. Piers wziął swoją snajperkę i przestrzelił się jednemu z różowych stworów przez mózg. Reszta zdjęła dwa pozostałe. Wchodzili coraz głębiej w stronę galerii, która na całe szczęście, nie była zbyt duża i liczyła tylko dwa piętra.

-Zmiana planów, panowie. Leo i Sam, pójdziecie z lewej strony. Piers i ja z prawej. Spotkamy się przy drugim wyjściu. Czyście wszystko, co spotkacie. Jakby co, łapcie nas na komunikatory.

Rozdzielili się. Szli ostrożnie, uważnie lustrując okolicę.

-Piers, przy najbliższych schodach wchodzisz na górę i mnie osłaniasz, zrozumiano?- rozkazał Chris.

-Tak jest, kapitanie.

Usłyszeli strzały- Leo i Sam zaczęli czyszczenie. Co jakiś czas na drodze Redfielda i Nivansa stawał BOW, z którymi świetnie sobie radzili do czasu, aż wpadli na grupę cerberusów. Psy były strasznie szybkie, ale z pomocą równie szybkich karabinów, udało się je zabić. Chris usłyszał coś podejrzanego. Rozejrzał się uważnie.

-Kapitanie!- krzyknął Piers. Redfield spojrzał się na to, na co parzył jego podwładny.

-Co tu robi żniwiarz?!- zaniepokoił się Chris.

Obaj odskoczyli i próbowali zdjąć potwora na odległość, ale dziwnym trafem, BOW odpychał wszystkie kule swoimi pajęczymi odnóżami.

-O chol…- Chris nie zdążył uskoczyć. Żniwiarz złapał go i przebił się przez brzuch kapitana.

-CHRIS!- wrzasnął Piers. Wyjął nóż, podbiegł do potwora i odciął kończyny, trzymające jego kapitana. Dobył snajperki i strzelił z bliskiej odległości. Żniwiarza odrzuciło na dobry metr. Nivans spróbował strzelić jeszcze raz. W najmniej odpowiednim momencie, broń się zacięła. Zaklął i uderzył potwora lufą broni, powodując poważne uszkodzenia ich obu. BOW cofnął się o kilka kroków, co dało Piersowi czas na zmianę broni. Odrzucił zepsutą snajperkę i wyjął pistolet. Z przodu i tyłu Żniwiarza zaczęło wychodzić coś przypominającego kokony. Piers postanowił strzelać w tamte miejsca. Trzy strzały i pierwszy na klatce piersiowej pękł. Kolejne dwa rozlały się po porządnym nafaszerowaniu ołowiem. Żniwiarz padł na ziemię, wijąc się w agonii. Nivans podbiegł do kapitana i ocenił jego stan. Z brzucha Chrisa sterczała odcięta kończyna potwora. Kapitan był nieprzytomny. Piers usłyszał kroki. Sam i Leo zaniepokojeni długą nieobecnością kapitana i braku odpowiedzi po wezwaniu przez komunikator, postanowili osobiście sprawdzić, co się stało.

-Co się stało?!- spytał Sam, uważnie się rozglądając. Dopiero co zauważył nieprzytomnego Chrisa. Sam i Leo uklękli przy kapitanie.

-Co się stało?- powtórzył pytanie Leo- Czy on żyje?

-Żyje, ale nie jest z nim dobrze.- powiedział cicho Piers.

-Co robić?- spytał sam siebie Sam. Byli zagubieni niczym dzieci we mgle. Piers wahał się przez chwilę.

-Leo, pomożesz mi nieść Chrisa. Sam, będziesz nas osłaniał- wezwani spojrzeli dziwnie na Nivansa, ale nie protestowali. Wynieśli kapitana przed galerię.

-Co teraz?- rzucił pytanie Leo.

-Teraz położymy go na tylne siedzenie. Sam, będziesz robił za poduszkę pod głowę kapitana. Uznaj to za zaszczyt. Leo, ty siadaj z przodu i poinformujesz, kogo trzeba. Ja pokieruję.- wydawał rozkazy Piers. Wszyscy się zgodzili, zresztą, nie mieli innego wyboru. Piers siadł za kierownicą i odpalił. Tym razem prowadził spokojnie. Przez całą drogę do szpitala, Leo rozmawiał przez telefon, informując rodzinę kapitana i dowództwo.

Zajechali pod szpital, gdzie już czekali lekarze. Piers pomógł Leo przenieść Chrisa na łóżko. Lekarze zabrali kapitana do sali operacyjnej, a drużyna czekała cierpliwie pod drzwiami. Niedługo potem dołączyła do nich roztrzęsiona Jill.

-Co z nim?- zapytała głosem bliskim płaczu.

-Jeszcze nie wiemy.- odpowiedział Leo.

Czekali w napięciu godzinę, dopóki lekarz nie wyszedł.

-Co z nim?- spytała zapłakana Jill

-Udało się go uratować, lecz mamy pewien problem.- powiedział lekarz- Pacjent stracił dużo krwi, a jego grupa jest bardzo rzadka i w banku krwi jej nie mamy. Czy poszkodowany ma może jakąś biologiczną rodzinę?

-Ma młodszą siostrę, ale jest teraz poza miastem i nie zdąży dotrzeć- odpowiedziała Jill.

-Czy ktoś z was ma może grupę krwi zwaną „fenotyp bombay"?- wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie.

-Ja mam.- powiedział Piers. Lekarz zerknął na niego.

-Muszę cię prosić, abyś poszedł ze mną.

Piers skinął głową i ruszył za lekarzem.

* * *

**Bum-bada-tsss... No i koniec chaptera (na realia Worda wyszły jakieś cztery strony). Myślę, że zakończyłam w nawet niezłym momencie :).**

**Do zobaczenie za tydzień.**

**P.S.: Fenotyp bombay to rzeczywista grupa krwi, ale nie będę gadała na ten temat, bo sama nie za dużo wiem (ciocia wikipedia...).**

**EDIT: wygląd i drobne błędy. **


	4. S BSAA ch4

**Kolejny poniedziałek, kolejny chapter. Dzisiaj dostajecie to, co działo się pomiędzy wypadkiem Chrisa a świętami. Chapter raczej krótki, ale wynagrodzą wam to przez kolejne 4 chaptery. **

**Paringi: Jill i Chris**

**Bohaterowie: Piers Nivans, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Claire, drużyna Chrisa**

**Spoilery: jeszcze nie**

**Special Thanks: SonYume (dzięki za twój ostatni komentarz; dał mi motywację do pisania kolejnych chapterów, którą wtedy utraciłam)**

**Dodatkowe informacje (których zapomniałam umieścić w poprzednim rozdziale): wiek niektórych postaci jest zmieniony (niektórych?! prawie wszystkich). To z tego powodu mogliście przeczytać, że Piers ma ok 20 lat (chociaż naprawdę powinien mieć 28). Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie wam to przeszkadzało.**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- dzień dziesiąty- Piers Nivans**

W sali było trochę tłoczno. Przy łóżku Chrisa siedziały Claire, która również pracowała w BSAA i Jill, która przesiedziała tam całą noc. Pod oknem miejsce zajęli Sam, Leo i Piers. Jeżeli nie liczyć regularnych piknięć skomplikowanych urządzeń medycznych, panowała cisza.

-Piers, mogłabym z tobą porozmawiać?- spytała miło Jill. Nivans skinął głową. Poszli do bufetu. Piers nie miał siły i zamówił sobie kawę, Jill zresztą zrobiła to samo.

-Chciałabym ci podziękować, za uratowanie mu życia…- zaczęła Jill.

-Och, przestań. Każdy na moim miejscu zrobiłby to samo- powiedział półprzytomnie Piers.

-Może i tak, ale w walce z potworem zniszczyłeś swoją snajperkę. W BSAA nie jest to broń obowiązkowa, więc raczej ci nie zwrócą pieniędzy. Chciałabym ci to jakoś zrekompensować…- przekonywała dalej Jill

-Skończ z tym. Zrobiłem to, co uważałem za słuszne. To tylko moja wina, że zniszczyłem swoją broń. Nie jesteście mi niczego winni, chociaż byś to nie wiem jak przedstawiała.- uciął Piers.

Oboje milczeli i popijali kawę. Kiedy skończyli, wrócili do sali, w której leżał Chris.

**Służba BSAA- dzień piętnasty- Chris Redfield**

Był początek grudnia. Nikłe promienie słońca wpadały przez szpitalne okno. Chris czuł się już dobrze, chociaż nadal był trochę obolały. Wyszedł z sali i ruszył po wypis ze szpitala. Nie miał dzisiaj nic ważnego oprócz spotkania z osobą, która uratowała mu życie. Zabrał od lekarza świstek papieru i radosnym krokiem szedł w stronę wyjścia. Pod budynek podjechała Jill. Chris wahał się chwilę, zanim wsiadł do samochodu. Wciąż w głowie miał żywe wspomnienie Piersa za kierownicą. Otrząsnął się z tego koszmaru i wsiadł do auta. Jill zaproponowała, że podwiezie Redfielda pod siedzibę BSAA a potem prosto do domu, bo i tak był początek weekendu.

Chris szedł wąskim korytarzem. Przed drzwiami z tandetnym numerkiem 26 spotkał Piersa.

-Czekałem na ciebie- zauważył Nivans.

-Przed szpitalem zebrało mi się na wspominki. Głównie wspominałem ciebie, w roli szofera.- uśmiechnął się złośliwie Chris. Piers również się zaśmiał. Obaj weszli do środka.

-Kawy?- spytał Chris. Nivans wyraźnie ze sobą walczył. Napić się czy nie napić, oto jest pytanie!

-Nie, dzięki.- powiedział trochę zawiedziony.

-Siadaj- Chris wskazał kanapę. Piers usiadł- Czy wiesz, po co cię dzisiaj wezwałem?

-Nie.- odpowiedział Piers, patrząc w oczy kapitanowi.

-Wezwałem cię w sprawie twojego wynagrodzenia, za uratowanie mi życia. Rozmawiałem już z Jill. Mówiła mi, że nie pozwolisz mi odkupić sobie snajperki, więc wpadłem na inny pomysł.- Chris spojrzał na Nivansa i uśmiechnął się.- Dostajesz awans. Z dniem jutrzejszym zostajesz zastępcą kapitana i otrzymujesz stopień półkownika.

Piers zamarł na chwilę w bezruchu, nie mogąc przyswoić informacji o awansie.

**Służba BSAA- dzień dwudziesty siódmy- Piers Nivans**

Na cztery dni przed wigilią na ulicach było pełno śniegu. Miasto popadało ze skrajności w skrajność. Wszędzie aż mdliło od tych kolorowych wystaw i sztucznej życzliwości ludzkiej. Z drugiej strony, ciągle dało się dosłyszeć wściekłe syki babć moherowych. Piers nie przepadał za świętami. Miał jeden i stały schemat, którego trzymał się co roku, więc i teraz nie zamierzał od niego odstępować. Spojrzał na zegarek- była dopiero ósma, więc do wyjścia miał jeszcze dwie godziny. Siedział przy kuchennym stole, wyglądał przez okno i w zamyśleniu sączył słodką kawę. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia wypił tylko cztery kawy zamiast, jak kiedyś, piętnastu. Na talerzyku przed nim leżały pierniczki w kształcie radosnych mikołajów i reniferów. Westchnął ciężko. Miał wiele planów na najbliższe dni- katowanie siebie samego własną obecnością, odmawianie sąsiadom przyłączenia się do wigilijnej kolacji, użeranie się z samym sobą, zrobienie zapasów na najbliższych kilka dni, znoszenie siebie samego. Zastanawiał się, czy o czymś nie zapomniał. Owszem, zapomniał o dokuczaniu samemu sobie. Była to jedna z jego wyrobionych tradycji i co roku się jej ściśle trzymał.

Znowu przyjrzał się ulicy, znajdującej się trzy piętra niżej. Zapowiadało się ciekawie. Jakaś młoda kobieta poślizgnęła się na lodzie, upadając na poważnego mężczyznę w garniturze, który aktówką uderzył jakiegoś mohera w nogę. Piers nie miał zbyt bogatej wyobraźni, ale i tak był prawie pewien, jakie słowa padały tam na dole. Przeciągnął się ospale i zmrużył oczy.

Ostatnio w BSAA nie działo się za dużo. Dzisiaj był ostatni dzień przed przerwą zimową. Z „badań" wyraźnie wynikało, że nawet złoczyńcy i BOW w święta są mało aktywni, więc prawie cało Północno Amerykańskie biuro opustoszeje do godziny trzeciej.

Piers musiał już się zbierać. Na dziesiątą miał umówione spotkanie z całą drużyną. Zszedł niespiesznie po schodach i nawet wymienił uprzejmości z sąsiadami. Wsiadł do samochodu i ruszył, tym razem jechał spokojnie. Dojazd do pracy zazwyczaj zajmuje mu około pół godziny, ale jako że „coraz bliżej święta" to ulice będą wyjątkowo zakorkowane. Nie spieszyło mu się. Z radia płynęło wyznanie mężczyzny, jak to w poprzednie święta, pewna kobieta złamała mu serce, więc w tym roku, odda je innej. Co dziwne, Piers nawet pukał palcem o kierownicę w rytm melodii. Pomyślał, że święta naprawdę zmieniają ludzi nie do poznania.

Po godzinie wleczenia się w korku, udało mu się w końcu zaparkować na parkingu BSAA. Wszedł głównym wejściem i znowu wymieniał uprzejmości ze współpracownikami. Wszedł na drugie piętro i ruszył długim korytarzem. Po plecach przeszły mu dreszcze na myśl o ponownym spotkaniu tandetnej 26 wiszącej na drzwiach do pokoju kapitana. Piers zaczynał powoli traktować tą liczbę, jako dziewiątego członka drużyny, albo fatum. Wszedł do pokoju, gdzie byli wszyscy, oprócz Chrisa. Pewnie znowu był zajęty „rozmową" z Jill. Jednak po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł kapitan w nienaruszonym stanie.

-Dobra, zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj po to…- zaczął przyjaźnie Chris

-Aby katować siebie nawzajem swoją obecnością….- mruknął pod nosem Piers. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać.

-Niekoniecznie trafiłeś- zaśmiał się Chris.- Poprosiłem was, abyście tutaj przyszli…

-Raczej kazałeś nam tu przyjść- wtrącił niewinnie Piers, opierając się o ścianę i patrząc w sufit.

-Piers- zanucił Chris- bądź łaskaw się przymknąć, bo powoli tracę cierpliwość. Zacznijmy może inaczej. Jesteśmy tu dzisiaj po to, od razu uprzedzam, milcz Piers, aby złożyć sobie przedświąteczne życzenia- wszyscy znowu się zaśmiali- Z okazji Bożego narodzenia, które odbędzie się już za cztery dni, chcę wam złożyć najserdeczniejsze życzenia. Mam nadzieję, że spędzicie te święta wśród rodziny i przyjaciół. Zobaczymy się na imprezie noworocznej. To wszystko z mojej strony. Ktoś chce coś powiedzieć?- wszyscy milczeli- w takim wypadku, wesołych świąt. Możecie się rozejść.

Niedawno mianowany zastępca kapitana, ruszył do wyjścia.

-Piers! Mam pytanie!- zaczepił Chris- co robisz w wiglię. Tylko bądź szczery.- pogroził.

-Hmm… Mam być szczery, tak? No to w święta będę oglądał Kevina- powiedział radośnie Nivans.

-Co?- spytał z niedowierzaniem Chris.

-No wiesz, to taki film, który leci praktycznie co roku w święta. Znam już go prawie całego na pamięć. Jeszcze kilka lat i będę go spoilerował małym dzieciom.- Piers uśmiechnął się diabolicznie.

-Masz ambitne plany. Co powiesz na to, żeby wpaść do mnie? Będę ja, Jill, moja siostra i jej chłopak. Co ty na to?- zaproponował kapitan.

-Eeeee…

-Fajne. Bądź o 17.

Piers czół się skołowany. Wzruszył ramionami. Właściwie, co mu zależało? Jeżeli zepsuje przez przypadek komuś święta, to nie popełnią więcej tego błędu i go nie zaproszą. Zaczął nucić pod nosem jedną z tandetnych, świątecznych piosenek.

* * *

**KONIEC! W kolejny poniedziałek dostaniecie (trochę przedwcześnie) akcję świąteczną.**

**Mam do was gorącą prośbę. Zapewne do końca roku skończę pisać "służbę', ale w między czasie zaczęłam inne opowiadanie. Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki, żeby się udało przezwyciężyć lenistwo i w końcu to napisać.**

**W momencie, kiedy czytacie ten chapter, ja napisałam rozdziały aż do lutego (tylko nie mam 14, za który się wezmę już niedługo). W marcu pewnie wszystko się skończy.**

**Atherii**

**EDIT: to samo co wcześniej**


	5. S BSAA ch5

**Dobry! Oto przed wami 2125 słów kolejnego chaptera. Czeka was dzisiaj zabawa z wigilią, chociaż wiem, że trochę za wcześnie. Mam nadzieję, że jednak wam się spodoba.**

**Paringi: Jill i Chris, Steve i Claire (moi ulubieńcy 3)**

**Bohaterowie: Piers Nivans, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield, Steve Burnside**

**Spoilery: Jeszcze nie...**

**Special Thanks: Izina (było sporo "zabawy" z wymyślaniem prezentów, ale się udało),moja siostra- Tosia-sama (dzięki tobie Steve wychodzi na strasznego dzieciaka i za to ci dziękuję! Dodatkowo bardzo mi pomogłaś z wymyślaniem kolejnych zdarzeń, chociaż wiem, że miałaś już dość RE)**

**Informacje dodatkowe: hmm... chyba nie... może jednak... nie... ale no bo... Ok, więc jednak tak. Publikowanie opowiadanie przedłuży się o 1 tydzień (czyli jeden dodatkowy chapter). Jest to spowodowane głupią rozmową, między mną a moją siostrą. Rozrysuję wam mój tok rozumowania (jeżeli ktoś to pojmie, to jest GENIALNY):**

**Siostra mówi, że pod Pałacem Kultury rozłożył się diabelski młyn- loading-loading- przychodzą mi namyśl anime z dopiskiem "romans" (nie podam tytułów ;P)- randka w wesołym miasteczku- Akcja na diabelskim młynie! (znowu anime...)**

**Zgadujcie, o co chodzi! Najlepsza odpowiedź będzie nagrodzona... Nie będzie nagordzona! Powiem, tyle, że satyfsakcja gwarantowana! Odpowiedź pewnie się ujawni z treści chaptera, który przypada 24.12 a wyraźnie zaznaczona będzie 31.12. Miłej zabawy z łamaniem mózgu!**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- dzień trzydziesty pierwszy- Piers Nivans**

Z samego rana spadł świeży śnieg. Białe płatki bezustannie spadały. Chociaż niebo było szare i ponure, ludzie byli szczęśliwi i wszędzie się z tym obnosili.

Było mu zimno. Sięgnął ręką w miejsce, gdzie powinna znajdować się kołdra. Nie było jej. Lekko zirytowany rozpoczął poszukiwania dłonią. Nadal nic. Wkurzony w końcu otworzył oczy i usiadł. Kołdra leżała bezpiecznie na podłodze, zupełnie zimna. Piers zacisnął zęby, podniósł lodowatą pościel i się nią nakrył. Było mu jeszcze zimniej niż wcześniej, ale postanowił to dzielnie znieść. Zwinął się w kłębek i czekał, aż kołdra znowu stanie się ciepła. Kiedy pościel przybrała odpowiednią temperaturę, rozluźnił mięśnie i zamknął oczy, aby dalej pogrążyć się we śnie, co jednak nie było mu dane. W mieszkaniu na górze bez przerwy ktoś spuszczał coś na podłogę. Wstał w pełnej furii i poszedł do łazienki po mopa. Zaczął złośliwie stukać rączką w sufit. Pomogło- spuszczanie blach ustało. Piers odrzucił mopa w kąt pokoju i znowu wszedł pod ciepłą kołdrę, próbując znowu zapaść w sen. Tym razem, odpłynąć w objęcia Morfeusza nie pozwolili mu kolędnicy, ustawieni pod sklepem mięsnym. Pomyślał, że to barbarzyństwo budzić ludzi o tak wczesnej porze w dzień wolny. Wziął do ręki budzik, aby sprawdzić godzinę i udowodnić światu, że jest okropny. Na zegarze widniała godzina 11.30. Nie, musiał się pomylić. Zerknął na telefon- 11.30. Zaczął coś mruczeć i z kołdrą narzuconą na ramiona ruszył do kuchni zrobić świąteczną kawę składającą się z samej kawy, cukru i bonusowego, nadprogramowego mleka, które postanowił wcześniej trochę podgrzać. Wziął w ręce gorący kubek i usiadł na taborecie opierając się o okno. Wziął łyka i od razu poczuł, że się uspokaja. Po kolejnym łyczku, po jego ciele rozeszło się rozkoszne uczucie ciepła. Dopił kawę i spojrzał na zegarek jeszcze raz. Zostały mu cztery godziny do wyjścia. Rzucił się na kanapę w salonie i włączył telewizor. Trafił na powtórkę kolejnego odcinka „Mody na Sukces". Odżyły okrutne wspomnienia. Przypomniało mu się, jak kiedyś jena z matek zastępczych zmuszała go do oglądania tego serialu. To były godziny męki, od których się wymigiwał pracą domową. Przełączył kanał. Dalej nie było nic ciekawego. Wyłączył telewizor i ciągle z narzuconą kołdrą poszedł szukać sobie bardziej ambitnego zajęcia. Sięgnął na półkę z książkami i wyjął pierwszą lepszą, która wpadła mu w rękę. Trafił na jedną z tych, których unika się za wszelką cenę. Z obrzydzeniem odłożył książkę na swoje miejsce i zastanawiał się, co może zrobić. Postanowił sprawdzić, czy jeszcze coś pamięta z nauk matki. Podreptał do kuchni i otworzył lodówkę. Nie wiedział jakim cudem znalazł wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne do zrobienia świątecznych ciasteczek. Wziął się do roboty. Nie było najgorzej. Pierwsza partia była trochę przypalona, ale reszta była zjadliwa. Postanowił zabrać trochę ciasteczek ze sobą. Nim zauważył, zaczęła zbliżać się godzina trzecia. Poszedł do łazienki spojrzeć w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Był w opłakanym stanie, jak jego kuchnia bo każdym razie, kiedy postanowi coś ugotować. Włosy sterczały każdy w inną stronę, ślady po mące i miodzie… Westchnął ciężko i zaczął doprowadzać swoją twarz do normy. Potem postanowił ubrać się w coś odpowiedniego. Padło na czarne dżinsy i granatowo-fioletową koszulkę z kołnierzem, której kolor zapewne miał jakąś wymyślną nazwę, lecz jego mózg był na tyle zacofany, że nie wiedział nawet, jak wygląda kolor seledynowy… Do tego odświętnego zestawu dobrał czarne pantofle. Całości dopełniał nieodzowny ciemnozielony szalik. Powinien już wychodzić. Zabrał swoją ulubioną kurtkę z BSAA z wieszaka, wziął plecak oraz pudełko z ciasteczkami i wyszedł. Zaczynało się ściemniać.

Wsiadł do samochodu i odpalił radio. Akurat leciało „Do They Know It's Xmas". Piers był o dziwo spokojny, chociaż korek ciągnął się pewnie aż do wylotówki z miasta. Przez półtorej godziny przebijał się przez miasto. Podczas jazdy słyszał między innymi „Marry Christmas everyone", "Wonderful Dreams", "All I Want For Christmas Is You" czy "My Only Wish (This Year)". Chociaż Nivans nie przepadał za świętami, to musiał przyznać, że te piosenki akurat lubił. Zaparkował pod blokiem, w którym mieszkał kapitan. Wyszedł z samochodu i skierował się w stronę wejścia. Czekał cierpliwie na windę, kiedy minęła go grupka ludzi, pewnie jakaś rodzina. Winda podjechała. Wszedł do środka i przycisnął guzik, odpowiadający za piąte piętro. Podszedł do drzwi z numerkiem 57 i zapukał. Po chwili drzwi otworzył mu Chris, opasany w świąteczny fartuszek w misie.

-O! Fajnie, że już jesteś.- szczerze ucieszył się kapitan.

-Tak, nie miałem innego wyboru- uśmiechnął się Piers- Ach, proszę- podał Chrisowi paczuszkę z ciasteczkami i przeszedł przez próg mieszkania.

-Chris, kto przyszedł?- z kuchni dobiegł do ich uszu krzyk Jill.

-To tylko Piers- odpowiedział Redfield. Obaj poszli do salonu, z którego było przejście do kuchni, gdzie Jill uwijała się w morderczym tempie.

-Em, może mam wam w czymś pomóc?- spytał uczynnie Piers i pomyślał, że święta zrobiły z niego potwora. Razem pracowali jakiś czas, dopóki w mieszkaniu nie rozszedł się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Chris nie zdążył nawet wyjść z kuchni, kiedy do salonu wparował chłopak Claire- Steve Burnside, wesoło podskakując. Był to młody, niewiele starszy od Piersa. Steve miał rude włosy i zielone oczy.

-Jej!- krzyknął- Są święta! Są święta! Są…

-Rety, Steve… Skąd się o tym dowiedziałeś?- spytał z ironią w głosie Chris.

-No wiesz Chris…- zaczął z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy- codziennie zjadałem jedną czekoladkę z kalendarza adwentowego, więc tak jakoś wyszło!

Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Do pokoju niezauważenie weszła Claire.

-Claire!- ryknął Chris i rzucił się na siostrę, mając nadzieję zmiażdżyć ją w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

-Hej! Ostrożnie, bo zaraz zniszczysz ciasto.- jęknęła Claire.

-Jakie ciasto?- zainteresował się Chris. Claire odsłoniła lekko folię aluminiową.

-Jej! Kocham cię, siostrzyczko!- wyznał Chris na widok swojego ulubionego ciasta, które Claire robiła wyjątkowo rzadko. Piers przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu stojąc z boku i nie zwracając na siebie większej uwagi.

-O, Piers! Dawno cie nie widziałam!- powiedziała Claire, podchodząc do Nivansa- Wy się chyba nie znacie. To jest mój chłopak Steve. Steve, to jest przyjaciel mojego brata- Piers. Mam nadzieję, że się polubicie.

Obaj zmierzyli się wzrokiem oceniając siebie nawzajem. Ich opinia nie była chyba zbyt przychylna.

-Taa…- mruknęli obaj jednocześnie. Redfieldowie zaczęli się śmiać.

-O co wam chodzi?!- powiedzieli znowu jednocześnie Piers i Steve. Do śmiejącego się rodzeństwa przyłączyła się Jill.

-Bardzo śmieszne…- znowu idealnie zgrali się w czasie i obaj odwrócili głowy w przeciwne strony. W mieszkaniu rozległ się jeszcze głośniejszy śmiech. Piers nie wytrzymał i uśmiechnął się. Steve zresztą zrobił to samo.

Wszyscy usiedli przy zastawionym stole i toczyli przyjacielską pogawędkę podczas kolacji.

- A, Steve. Wybacz, że pytam, ale właściwie, to gdzie pracujesz?- spytał Piers.

-Tak jak wy pracuję w BSAA. Tylko że wy jesteście agentami, a ja pracuję w laboratorium.- odpowiedział Steve.

Było bardzo miło. W pewnym momencie Jill włączyła płytę z Kolendami. Po kolacji przyszedł czas na rozdawanie prezentów.

-Może zaczniemy od ciebie, Jill- zaproponowała Claire i razem ze Steve'm podali pannie Valentine przenośny zestaw do włamywania się. Piers podał Jill pakunek obwiązany czerwoną wstążeczką. Była to książka. Na koniec podszedł Chris z płaskim pudełkiem, które wręczył swojej dziewczynie. Jill uchyliła wieczko pudełka i zobaczyła srebrny naszyjnik z szafirem, o którym marzyła od dawna. Pisnęła cicho i rzuciła się na Chrisa.

Kolejną osobą, która dostała prezenty była Claire. Piers podał jej płytę zespołu Queen.

-Słyszałem kiedyś od Chrisa, że bardzo lubisz ten zespół, więc…- zaczął Piers.

-Dzięki! Tylko tej płyty mi brakowało!- powiedziała radosna Claire. Dalej podszedł Steve i podał Claire miękkie zawiniątko, które dziewczyna natychmiast rozpakowała.

-Hmm… jest bardzo ładna… Ale po co mi czarna, skórzana kurtka?- spytała Claire, uważając, aby nie urazić swojego chłopaka.

-Po to- powiedział Chris, rzucając coś w stronę siostry. Były to jakieś kluczyki.- Poprzedni motor straciłaś, więc postanowiliśmy kupić ci nowy. A bez tej kurtki nie chcę cię widzieć, kiedy będziesz gdzieś jechała- pogroził- a tu mamy coś dla ciebie, Steve.

Jill podała rudzielcowi pudełko o podejrzanej zarartości. Steve otworzył go i zobaczył fartuszek kucharski (wcale mu niepotrzebny, bo nie umiał gotować) oraz zestaw małego chemika. Zaczął się śmiać.

-A ty Claire, co dasz swojemu chłopakowi?- spytał zgryźliwie Chris.

-Poprawka. Narzeczonemu. Ja mu dam prezent „w naturze"- powiedziała dumnie Claire.

-CO?!- spytał słabo Chris. Jego mina była bezczenna. Po chwili kapitan zaczął się wydzierać na niewinnego Steve'a. Claire, nie robiąc sobie nic z wrzasków brata, zniknęła w jednym z pokoi i wyniosła z niego klatkę z kremowym kotkiem.

-To jest ten „prezent w naurze".- wyjaśniła Claire.

-Jaki słodziutki!- pisnął Steve- Jest taki ładny i kogoś mi przypomina.- Steve wziął kotka na ręce i przyjrzał się mu dokładnie- Nazwę cię Wesker!

Chris spojrzał przerażony na Steve'a.

-Że jak go nazwiesz?!- zapytał, mając nadzieję, że jednak się przesłyszał.

-Wesker. Masz coś przeciwko?- odgryzł się Steve.

-Nie, nic.- mruknął ironicznie Chris.

-Ty tu nie masz nic do gadania!- wściekł się rudy i pokazał język.

Następny był Chris. Jill wręczyła mu srebrny zegarek. Claire świetnie znała zainteresowania Chrisa i wiedziała, że kiedyś jej brat pracował w Air Force i umiał obsłużyć wszystko, co miało skrzydła, więc dała mu mały model samolotu do składania. Steve przewidział, że dostanie coś głupiego od Chrisa, więc kupił Redfieldowi bokserki w zombie, na widok których Jill zaczęła się śmiać. Piers dał swojemu kapitanowi tytanowy nóż.

-Teraz twoja kolej Piers- powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem Chris- ten prezent jest od nas wszystkich.

Redfield wręczył swojemu zastępcy wielkie pudło. Piers otworzył je z lekkim wahaniem. W środku była przepiękna snajperka, przypominające trochę małe działko.

-Poprzednia ci się popsuła. Bez snajperki twoja wydajność drastycznie spada, więc musiałem coś na to zaradzić.- wyznał Chris.

-Dzięki. Jest piękna- szepnął Piers.

-Nie no! Co za człowiek! Piękny to jest kot czy ciuch, ale broń?!- krytykował Steve, ale Nivans go już nie słuchał. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwariuje i że musi natychmiast stamtąd uciec.

-Przepraszam, ale muszę się przejść.- mruknął i ruszył w stronę drzwi, zabierając swoją kurtkę.

Spacerował chwilę aż postanowił się zatrzymać nad rzeką. Widok był cudny- oświetlona część miasta po drugiej stronie mostu świetnie współgrała ze śniegiem zalegającym na ulicach. Oparł się o barierkę i zamyślił. Było zimno, jednak poczuł coś ciepłego na policzku. Dotknął twarzy nagą dłonią i poczuł coś dziwnego- było ciepłe i mokre. Po chwili zrozumiał, że to była łza. Pomyślał, że to głupio tak płakać, więc za wszelką cenę starał się uspokoić. Nie obchodził świąt od śmierci matki, więc to było dość dziwne przeżycie.

-Piers!- usłyszał za sobą kobiecy głos. Obrócił się i zobaczył zmartwioną Claire. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego.- Coś się stało? Wyszedłeś tak nagle i zaczęliśmy się martwić. Razem z Chrisem poszliśmy cię szukać…

-To nic takiego- powiedział- Po prostu dawno nie obchodziłem świąt, więc to trochę dziwne uczucie. Mam do ciebie pytanie. O co chodziło Steve'owi z Weskerem? Znaczy, wiem, kim był Wesker, ale nie rozumiem, czemu Steve chce tak nazwać kota.

-Ach, to. Wiesz- zaczęła udzielać odpowiedzi- słyszałeś kiedyś od Chrisa o incydencie na Antarktydzie?

-Tak, coś słyszałem. Podobno Steve też tam był- zamyślił się Piers.

-Tak, masz rację.- opowiadała dalej- No więc tam na Antarktydzie zostaliśmy złapani. Mnie i Chrisowi udało się uciec, ale Steve zginął. Przynajmniej tak myśleliśmy. Okazało się, że Wesker go uratował i się nim zajął. Przez trzy lata przekazywał Steve'owi swoją wiedzę o wirusach, potem ich drogi się rozeszły. Byli dla siebie jak ojciec i syn, chociaż w wielu rzeczach się nie zgadzali. Steve chyba czasem za nim tęskni…- dokończyła Claire.

-Robi się zimno. Chyba powinniśmy wracać.

-Masz rację.

Poszli w stronę domu Chrisa. W mieszkaniu już wszyscy byli.

-O, Piers! Dobrze, że jesteś.- powiedział Chris- tak szybko wyszedłeś, że nie zdążyłem ci dać drugiego prezentu.

Redfield wręczył swojemu zastępcy jasnoniebieską deskę snowboardową, przepasaną czerwoną wstążką.

-I to jest właśnie ta druga część. Piers, jedziesz jutro razem z nami w góry. Bez dyskusji. Jeżeli będziesz odmawiał, to będzie rozkaz.- wyjaśniła Jill.

-Ale…- próbował oponować Piers.

-Jill przecież mówiła, że bez dyskusji.- wtrącił się Chris- z nią nie da się dyskutować. Wyjeżdżamy jutro rano, więc chyba będzie ci trudno dzisiaj wracać do domu i za kilka godzin wracać. Zresztą, już trochę wypiłeś, więc nie pozwolę ci prowadzić. Może zanocujesz dzisiaj u mnie? Miejsce na pewno się znajdzie.

Piers nie chciał się za bardzo zgodzić, ale w końcu wszyscy go przegadali. Chris i Jill spali w swojej sypialni. Claire razem ze Stevem zajęli pokój, w którym kiedyś rezydowała dziewczyna. Piersowi przypadła w udziale kanapa z salonu.

Rozmawiali do północy po czym każdy się położył. Piers zdjął koszulkę i rzucił ją na oparcie fotela. Położył się na kanapie i zakrył kołdrą po pachy. Zamknął oczy i wspominał wiele różnych wydarzeń- i radosnych, i smutnych. Nagle w pokoju zaświeciło światło. Piers jęknął, oszołomiony nagłą zmianą.

-Oj, wybacz. Zapomniałem, że ktoś tu w ogóle jest. Ja tylko zabiorę wodę i sobie idę.- powiedział Chris. Piers leżał do niego plecami i tylko coś niewyraźnie mruknął.

-Nie wiedziałem, że masz tatuaż- Chris był lekko zszokowany. Na lewej łopatce Nivansa widniał czarny wilk, wyjący do księżyca.- Jest naprawdę fajny- pochwalił. Kapitan, tak jak powiedział, zabrał wodę, zgasił światło i wyszedł. Piers niedługo potem zasnął.

* * *

**Bam-bam-bam-baaaaaam! Koniec chaptera. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Zwyczajowo, kolejny chapter za tydzień. Liczcie się z tym, że ze Steve'a jest jeszcze większy dzieciak, niż się zdaje.**

**Zazdroszczę! Wy sobie spokojnie czytacie a ja mam problem z wymyśleniem zdarzeń na ś... Nie, nie powiem wam na co! Po prostu, nie mogę niczego sensownego wymyślic i kropka! Kiedy spytałam się przyjaciela o pomoc w tej sprawie, napisał mi bardzo... ciekawą historię (jeżeli się zgodzi to opublikuję ją przy chapterze, o którym mówię i wam nie powiem, co to za jeden!).**

**Koniec na dzisiaj. Żegnam się z państwem bardzo serdecznie!**

**Atherii**

**EDIT: małe poprawki w tekście.**


	6. S BSAA ch6

**доброе утро****! ****Сегодня 17/12/2012. Mam przyjemność przedstawić wam pierwszy z dwuch chapterów opowiadających o tym, co działo się między świętami a nowym rokiem. Jest to jeden z dłuższych chapterów. Nie przedłużając, podstawowe info:**

**Paringi: Jill i Chris, Steve i Claire **

**Bohaterowie: Piers Nivans, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield, Steve Burnside**

**Spoilery: ****нет**

**Special Thanks: Izina (sam pomysł wyjazdu), Tosia-sama (akcja z misiem ^^)**

**Informacje dodatkowe: chyba nie...**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- dzień trzydzieści dwa- Piers Nivans**

W nocy Piers nie spał dobrze. Co jakiś czas się budził z koszmarów. Był zmęczony. Rano zjedli wspólne śniadanie. Było trochę głośno, szczególnie dlatego, że Chris ciągle się wydzierał na przyszłego szwagra. Claire cicho dyskutowała z Jill na temat, który interesować może tylko kobiety. Piers siedział, milczał i przyglądał się temu z lekkim uśmiechem. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio widział na żywo, poranek szczęśliwej rodziny. Zazdrościł im tego. Po śniadaniu każdy zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, a Nivans czekał cierpliwie w salonie.

-Ok, skończone!- oznajmił Chris- jeszcze musimy wpaść do domu Piersa, po jego rzeczy i możemy jechać.

Znieśli swoje bagarze do dużego, niebieskiego busa, który prawdopodobnie należał do Jill. Walizki i plecaki zapakowali do pojemnego bagażnika. Chris i jego dziewczyna usiedli z przodu, dalej po środku zajęli miejsce Claire i Steve, a na końcu siedział Piers. Chris odpalił samochód i wyjechali z parkingu. Nie jechali długo. Wszyscy wyszli z auta i ruszyli na trzecie piętro, a konkretnie do mieszkania 42, zajmowanego przez Nivansa. Weszli do środka w tym samym momencie, kiedy Piers przypomniał sobie, że nie posprzątał kuchni poprzedniego dnia. Już widział zszokowane miny przyjaciół na widok skorupek jajek na blacie, mąki zmieszanej z białkiem na podłodze i czekolady zaschniętej na szafkach kuchennych.

-Ostrzegam, że kuchnia jest w opłakanym stanie, więc radzę ją omijać…- jęknął Piers, ale było już za późno. Goście ruszyli tłumnie do salonu, w którego tylnej części znajdowało się przeklęte pomieszczenie. Opuścił głowę i poszedł za resztą.

-Emm… Jak widzicie, mam w domu mały bałagan, więc…- zaczął- szybko zbieram rzeczy i już wychodzimy.

Poszedł do sypialni, chwycił swój ulubiony plecak i pakował manatki. Z salonu dochodził śmiech. Piers poszedł do łazienki, zebrać swoje kosmetyki. Pakowanie zajęło mu niespełna pięć minut. Poszedł do salonu, obwieścić gościom, że mogą już opuścić przedsionek piekła, zwany jego mieszkaniem. W progu, stanął jak wryty. Kuchnia już nie straszyła a wręcz przeciwnie- świeciła czystością!

-O! Szybko ci poszło.- powiedziała miło Claire- My swoje też skończyliśmy, więc możemy ruszać.

-Ech… Trzeba było to zostawić.- mruknął Piers.

Wsiedli do samochodu i włączyli radio. Spiker nerwowo trajkotał o strasznych korkach w całym mieście.

-Cholera!- mruknął Chris.

-Tak właściwie, gdzie jedziemy?- spytał Piers. Redfield podał nazwę miejscowości.- Znam pewien objazd, raczej nie uczęszczany. Przejedziemy 50 km bokiem, potem wrócimy na główną.

Chris miał pewne wątpliwości, czy puścić swojego zastępcę za kierownicę, ale w końcu uległ namowom nieświadomej siostry. Jill, Claire i Steve usiedli z tyłu i snuli plany na temat ślubu. Chris zajął miejsce obok kierowcy. Redfield zapiął się w pasy i na wszelki wypadek przeżegnał. Był cały spięty i blady. Reszta rodziny nie była świadoma zbliżającego się niebezpieczeństwa. Piers uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem. Przekręcił kluczyk, wcisnął sprzęgło, wrzucił bieg… Chris widząc to zaczął oblewać się zimnym potem i chwycił się nerwowo za klamkę. Piers zaczął się śmiać, a kapitan spojrzał na niego morderczym wzrokiem.

-Coś się stało skarbie?- spytała trochę zmartwiona Jill, widząc odbicie ukochanego w lusterku- coś blado wyglądasz. Źle się czujesz?

-On… jeździ… jak… opętany- wysapał z trudem Chris.

Nivans w końcu skończył torturę i odpalił. Chris był w szoku.. Jechali spokojnie.

-Chyba przesadzasz, Chris. Wcale tak źle nie jeździ.- oznajmiła Jill. Chris był wściekły na Piersa. Tak jak mówił Nivans, na drodze nie było żadnych korków. Zjechali na główną drogę. Po południu zatrzymali się na obiad w jakimś barze. Potem usiedli tak jak rano. Piers oparł głowę o szybę i zamyślił się. Powieki strasznie mu ciążyły. Walczył ze sobą pewien czas, ale jednak zasnął.

-Jej. Wygląda tak słodko, kiedy śpi…- westchnęła Jill patrząc na śpiącego Piersa.

-Tak, wydaje się taki niewinny…- dodała Claire.

Męska część, siedząca w aucie, poczuła się zazdrosna o zainteresowanie swoich partnerek innym osobnikiem. Byli coraz bliżej celu. Dochodziła godzina trzecia. Chris postanowił się zemścić na swoim zastępcy i rozpędził samochód do horrendalnej prędkości i raczej nie zamierzał zwalniać. Jill nie spodobało się to.

-Chris! Zwolnij, albo z tobą zerwę- zagroziła Valentine. Chris posłuchał i wręcz zadusił hamulec. Piers poleciał do przodu i uderzył w siedzenie.

-Ugh…- jęknął, budząc się.

Samochód zatrzymał się na podjeździe wielkiego domu. Była to dwupiętrowa chata, obijana dębowym drewnem. Na zewnątrz wychodziły duże okna. Nad małym gankiem znajdował się przytulny balkon.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu.- obwieścił Chris.

Piers, który został brutalnie obudzony się chwile wcześniej, miał trochę czasu, aby przyjrzeć się ich miejscu zamieszkania na najbliższy tydzień.

-Pewnie wynajmowanie tutaj pokoi jest drogie…- mruknął Piers. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, jakby Nivans opowiedział świetny dowcip- O co wam chodzi?- zirytował się.

-Po jest nasz dom. Przyjeżdżamy tutaj co roku.- powiedział ubawiony Chris.

Zabrali swoje rzeczy z bagażnika i podeszli do drzwi chaty.

-Ja z Jill bierzemy pokój z oknem na północ. Claire, ty ten obok. Steve, śpisz w tym na dole. Piers, tobie przypada pokój z balkonem.- zarządził Chris.

-Ej! To nie fair!- zaprotestowała Claire- ja i Steve jesteśmy o krok bliżej siebie niż ty i Jill, więc powinniśmy być razem!

-Cisza! Dzieci i młodsze siostry głosu nie mają.- zagroził Chris. I tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że w nocy Steve zakradnie się po cichu do Claire, a po kilku dniach tak zostanie. Każdy, oprócz Burnside'a, poszedł do przydzielonej kwatery się rozpakować. Tego dnia nigdzie nie wychodzili. Jeszcze przed wyjazdem ustalili harmonogram tygodnia, wliczając w to gotowanie i sprzątanie. Tego dnia mieli jeść kolację w wykonaniu Piersa. Rozpakowawszy swoje rzeczy, Nivans rzucił się na łóżko i zamknął oczy. Był bardzo zmęczony. Nastawił alarm w komórce, na wypadek, gdyby zasnął.

O szesnastej z drzemki wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Ktoś wszedł do środka. Był to Chris.

-Sorki, że przeszkadzam- zaczął- ale wychodzę z Jill na spacer i chciałem cię prosić, żebyś przypilnował tamtej dwójki.

-Nie ma sprawy- mruknął sennie, przecierając oczy.

-Coś się dzieje?- spytał trochę zaniepokojony Redfield- ostatnio ciągle śpisz albo chodzisz nieprzytomny. Czy wszystko ok.?

-Ostatnio dość często mam koszmary- odpowiedział Piers- poza tym, coś nie daje mi spokoju…

-Od kiedy?- dopytywał się kapitan z poważną miną.

-Co ty, psycholog?- syknął złośliwe- Wybacz, ostatnio jestem nerwowy. Od miesiąca.- westchnął.

-Powinieneś się z tym gdzieś przejść.- poradził Chris.

-Byłem, nawet u kilku. Jeden stwierdził, że to mało snu i przepisał leki nasenne. Inny mówił, że to stres związany z pracą i zalecił urlop. Kolejny powiedział, że to pewnie strach przed czymś i próbował hipnozy, lecz żadna z tych metod nie podziałała- wyznał Nivans.

-Jakiego typu są to koszmary?- spytał jeszcze Chris.

-Często śnią mi się nasze misje, tylko w gorszym wydaniu- wyznał Piers- Jednak najgorszym koszmarem są pojawiająca się przede mną drzwi z numerem „26". Są ogromne i mnie gonią!

Porozmawiali jeszcze chwilę na temat ślubu Claire i Steve'a, po czym kapitan poszedł na zapowiedziany wcześniej spacer. Piers uznał, że powinien wziąć się już za kolację. Chociaż obiecał Chrisowi, że przypilnuje jego siostry, to uważał, że narzeczeni nie potrzebują niańki. Kiedy skończył znęcać się nad kolacją, wziął się za sprzątanie kuchni, która zwyczajowo była w złym stanie. Niedługo potem wróciła „starszyzna domu". Usiedli razem do kolacji, przy której rozmawiali na niezobowiązujące tematy związane z pracą w BSAA, kiedy nagle rozmowa zaczęła schodzić na temat zastępcy kapitana.

-Tak właściwie, to zastawia mnie, czemu ciągle nosisz szalik, Piers?- spytał ciekawie Chris.

-Hmm… to trochę długa i nudna historia…- wykręcał się Nivans.

-Mamy czas.- zapewniła Jill- Poza tym, sama też chętnie się dowiem.- Piers westchnął ciężko.

-Jak wiecie, nigdy nie znałem ojca. Ba, nawet nie wiem jak się nazywa.- tłumaczył snajper- Wychowywała mnie matka i jej nowy mąż. Kiedyś znalazłem ten szalik wśród starych rzeczy na strychu. Matka powiedziała mi, że należał kiedyś do ojca i jest jedyną rzeczą po nim, której zapomniała wyrzucić. Bałem się, że się go pozbędzie, więc zacząłem go nosić i tak mi zostało- dokończył.

-Fajna historia- powiedział Chris- taka sentymentalna. Kiedyś sam miałem podobny szalik, ale chyba go zgubiłem. Szkoda, bo był moim ulubionym- rozmarzył się.

Rozmawiali jeszcze trochę, po czym każdy poszedł do swojego pokoju. Tej nocy Piers znowu miał koszmary, tylko tym razem jeszcze gorsze. Kiedy po raz kolejny się obudził (a było to około trzeciej w nocy), ubrał się ciepło i wyszedł na balkon, aby pomyśleć. Odpalił papierosa się zaciągnął dymem. Miał dziwne przeczucie, które wcale nie miało sensu, jednak ciągle go dręczyło. Dopiero po długim czasie, wyczerpanemu organizmowi udało się zapaść w spokojny sen.

**Służba BSAA- dzień trzydzieści trzy- Piers Nivans**

Obudził się po trzech godzinach snu. Był zmęczony tak jak wczoraj, i przedwczoraj, i tydzień temu... i tak dalej, aż do miesiąca wstecz. Przeczesał ręką włosy. Już czuł, że się źle układają. Poszedł do łazienki, przylegającej do pokoju i przejrzał się w lustrze. Każdy włos sterczał w inną stronę. Na policzku miał odgniecione guziki od poduszki- wyglądało to komicznie. Pod oczami miał głębokie cienie, które postarzały go o kilka lat. Doprowadził się do porządku i zszedł na dół, na śniadanie, wykonane przez Jill. Panna Valentine postarała się. Na patelni studziła się jajecznica ze szczypiorkiem. Obok były ułożone jajka gotowane na twardo. W misce stał twarożek a trochę dalej- powidła truskawkowe. W plecionym koszyku leżało pięknie pachnące pieczywo. Z dzbanka parowała kawa i herbata.

Wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca i zaczęli jeść śniadanie. Rozmawiali zwyczajowo na jakieś lekkie tematy.

-Więc, braciszku. Co na dzisiaj zaplanowałeś?- spytała słodko Claire.

-Dzisiaj pójdziemy na wycieczkę po górach- uśmiechnął się Chris.

Po śniadaniu poszli przygotować ekwipunek i ubrać się adekwatnie do pogody. Piers nałożył wygodne dżinsy, T-shirt, ciepły sweter i ulubioną, brązową kurtkę. Do plecaka wpakował prowiant, trochę wody, linki i zestaw pierwszej pomocy. Zarzucił plecak na ramię i poszedł poczekań na zewnątrz. Niedługo potem przyszła reszta. Wyglądali komicznie- przypominali trochę tęcze. Chris był ubrany na zielono, Jill natomiast wybrała niebieski. Claire nałożyła czerwoną kurtkę, która kontrastowała z żółtym kożuchem Steve'a. Każdy miał mały plecaczek. Ruszyli na północ.

-Będziemy przechodzili na początku zielonym szlakiem, później zejdziemy na czarny. Będzie ciężko.

Szli równym krokiem, nie spiesząc się. Wokoło nich roztaczały się piękne widoki górskie. Buty zapadały się głęboko w śnieg. Było trochę chłodno. Weszli do gęstego lasu, gdzie urządzili sobie krótki postój. Claire rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu narzeczonego, ale go nie znalazła.

-Steve?!- krzyknęła zaniepokojona. Nie było odzewu- STEVE!

Pośród drzew pojawiła się ruda głowa. Burnside szedł powoli, wyraźnie zadowolony. Na rękach trzymał czarnego misia.

-Mogę go zatrzymać!?- zapiszczał rudy- Nazwę go Chris! Będę go czesał i głaskał i… i…

-Nie! Nie możesz go zatrzymać- powiedziała ostro Claire. Steve się zasmucił i włączył tryb „bitego szczeniaka". Wyglądał komicznie.

-Prooooooszę!- jęknął. Claire zdecydowanie była spokrewniona z Chrisem, bo nie ugięła się na widok słodkiej miny Steve'a. Rudzielec spuścił głowę i poszedł w głąb lasu, odnieść zwierzaka. Ruszyli dalej. Z każdą chwilą droga stawała się coraz bardziej stroma i wąska. Szli gęsiego- z przodu Chris, dalej Jill, Steve, Claire i Piers. Chociaż ciężko się szło, to widoki były bardzo piękne. W pewnym momencie Claire nastąpiła na mały kamyczek, który uciekł spod jej buta. Dziewczyna zachwiała się i runęła w prawo. Nie byłoby to straszne, gdyby nie to, że przez trzydzieści metrów nie było żadnego podłoża ani występu skalnego. Słowem- Claire spadła w przepaść. Dziewczyna, kiedy tylko zsunęła się z krawędzi, była pewna, że za kilka sekund poczuje głuche łupnięcie w kościach. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło, ale za to poczuła szarpnięcie w rękach. Spojrzała nad siebie- za jedną rękę trzymał ją Steve, za drugą natomiast Piers. Obaj pociągnęli ją do góry w tym samym czasie i usadzili na stałym gruncie, w niszy skalnej.

-Claire! Wszystko porządku?- podszedł do nich zaniepokojony Chris i uklęknął przy siostrze. Claire była przerażona, lecz chyba nie stało się jej nic poważnego.

-Zdaje się, że wszystko jest dobrze, tylko rozcięła sobie czoło o skałę.- zdał relację Piers- Zaraz się nią dokładnie zajmę.

Nivans wyjął z plecaka wodę utlenioną i przemył zranienie. Utworzyła się gęsta, czerwono-różowa piana. Piers starł ją i obandażował głowę dziewczyny.

-Powinno wystarczyć.- oświadczył snajper- Nic jej nie będzie. Jest tylko trochę przestraszona. Dobrym pomysłem byłoby zejście z gór.

Zrobili tak jak powiedział. Steve ciągle asekurował swoją narzeczoną. Udali się w stronę domu Redfieldów. Do holu nanieśli sporo błota, lecz w tamtym momencie się tym nie przejmowali.

-Jutro zostaniemy w domu. Okaże się, czy z Claire wszystko w porządku. Trzeba będzie też posprzątać to, co nanieśliśmy.- oświadczył Chris.

Reszta dnia minęła szybko i smutno. Nikt nie miał głowy do sprzątania. Wieczorem Piers rzucił się na łóżko. Czół, jak dopiero teraz napięte mięśnie rozluźniają się. Był tak zmęczony, że zasnął prawie natychmiast i spał dobrze przez całą noc.

**Służba BSAA- dzień trzydzieści cztery- Piers Nivans i Jill Valentine**

***Piers Nivans***

Zgodnie z obietnicą, od rana zabrali się za porządki. Piers aby nie ubrudzić szalika, odłożył go na sofę w salonie i poszedł szorować wykładzinę w przedpokoju, na której było pełno błota.

***Jill Valentine***

Jill, zgodnie z rozpiską, miała zrobić pranie i wytrzepać dywaniki łazienkowe. Chodziła po domu, zbierając brudne ciuchy do miski. Dostrzegła coś na sofie w salonie. Podeszła bliżej to sprawdzić. Na oparciu kanapy leżał Piersowy szalik. Pomyślała, że chłopak jest tak zabiegany, iż nie ma nawet czasu go wyprać. Zgarnęła część garderoby z resztą prania i poszła do łazienki.

***Piers Nivans***

Piers poczuł zawirowania w sferze czasoprzestrzeni. Miał złe przeczucia. Poszedł do salonu sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Było, oprócz jednego małego szczegółu. Na sofie brakowało szalika. Piers mimowolnie włączył „animal mode" i padł na wszystkie cztery kończyny. Zadarł głowę do góry i wciągał głęboko powietrze. Wyczuł nikły zapach, który rozpoznałby wszędzie. Udał się w stronę, z której pochodził zapach. Przebiegł po schodach i wpadł do otwartej łazienki, gdzie Jill ze spokojną miną wkładała ciuchy do pralki. Zauważył go. Valentine przymierzała się do włożenia jego szalika do pralki. Nie mógł na to pozwolić.

***Jill Valentine***

-NIEEEE!- wrzasnął Piers i rzucił się przed siebie. Popchnął Jill, która wypuściła z ręki własność Piersa i upadła na podłogę. Nivans złapał szalik, zrobił przewrót na podłodze i wycofał się na kuckach pod ścianę.

-Moje…- syczał cicho- My precious… **(głosem Golluma Smigola)**

Jill podniosła się powoli. Piers miał dziki, rozbiegany wzrok. Podeszła do niego spokojnie, wyciągając przed siebie rękę. Nivans zawarczał jak pies.

-Cii…- szepnęła Jill. Piers się trochę uspokoił. Valentine szła dalej. Podsuwała się z każdym krokiem bliżej. W końcu położyła dłoń na głowie Nivansa i mogła go „pomiziać" **(znaczy pogłaskać)** jak pieska, a tamten zaczął się dodatkowo łasić. Pomyślała, że to może być bardzo przydatny as w rękawie, kiedy Chris znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie- wystarczy zabrać Piersowi szalik i voila! Jill się opanowała i kontynuowała robienie prania. Potem wyszła na podwórko, trzepać dywaniki łazienkowe.

***Piers Nivans***

Ocknął się na łazienkowej podłodze. Nie wiedział, jak się tam znalazł. Ostatnie co pamiętał było tym, że czyścił dywan w holu, poczuł dziwne przeczucie i… zauważył brak szalika! Podniósł się gwałtownie, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że jego własność jest bezpieczna w dłoni. Założył szalik i wyszedł, aby dokończyć szorowanie dywanów.

***Jill Valentine***

Stała przed domem i trzepała dywany. Nie była to ciężka robota. Otrzepała już ostatni dywanik i odłożyła do pozostałych, kiedy coś przykuło jej uwagę. Pięćdziesiąt metrów przed nią, stał czarny niedźwiadek, którego poprzedniego dnia pokazał im Steve. Przestraszyła się.

-Chris!- krzyknęła cicho, mając nadzieję, że chłopak ją usłyszy. Redfield nie usłyszał wołania, ale niedźwiadek- owszem. Czarne zwierzę ruszyło powoli w jej stronę.

-CHRIS!- wrzasnęła, ile miała siły w płucach. Niedźwiadek zaczął biec jeszcze szybciej i przymierzył się do skoku na Jill. W tym samym momencie pojawiła się postać ubrana na zielono i powstrzymała misia. Chris trzymał niedźwiedzia w niedźwiedzim uścisku i przewalił się z nim na ziemię. Zwierzę wierzgało i próbowało się wyrwać, ale bezskutecznie.

-Hej! Co robisz!- krzyknął Steve. Na dźwięk jego głosu, miś zaczął się jeszcze bardziej wyrywać.- Chris!- powiedział z naganą w głosie rudy. Niedźwiedź uwolnił się, skoczył na Steve'a i zaczął go lizać po twarzy.- Wiedziałem, że tu przyjdziesz!

-Steve! Co to ma znaczyć!- Chris wczuł się w rolę wychowawcy i wziął sobie do serca „wytresowanie" przyszłego szwagra.

- Nic. Porostu wiedziałem, że Chris tutaj przyjdzie.- śmiał się Steve.- To mogę go zatrzymać?

Po długich namowach, Chris nie miał już siły i się zgodził.

-W takim wypadku, chodźmy wszyscy na ryby!- zarządził Steve. Rudy i oba stworzenia, noszące imię Chris, poszły nad rzekę. Zapowiadało się spokojne popołudnie.

***Chris Redfield i Steve Burnside***

Byli nad małą rzeczką. Chris i Steve rozłożyli wędki, a mały niedźwiedź skakał po wodzie. Było bardzo spokojnie i sielankowo. Po kilku godzinach mieli kosz pełen ryb.

***Piers Nivans***

Tego dnia była jego kolej robienia obiadu. Znad rzeki wrócił Chris i Steve, niosąc ze sobą kosz pełen ryb. Piersowi wpadł do głowy pomysł na obiad, przy którym nie da się za bardzo pobrudzić. Szalik zawiązał na czole, aby wyglądać jak prawdziwy mistrz sushi. Wyjął dwa ostre noże i przyjął z nimi komiczną pozę (**tutaj proszę sobie wyobrazić dowolną komiczną pozę**). Położył na desce łososia i zaczął go kroić w odpowiednie kawałki. Wyglądało to przezabawnie.

Po godzinie na stole stała wielka wieża zbudowana z sushi. Wszyscy usiedli do obiadu i wspólnie się śmiali. Było ciepło i rodzinnie. Następnego dnia mieli jeździć na nartach i snowboardzie. Piers pomyślał, że nie może się już tego doczekać.

* * *

**конец! Zastanawiacie się, co mnie wzięło z Rosyjskim? Sama nie wiem. Kolejny chapter 24.12 w godzinach dość późnych (sama nie wiem, ale pewnie po 19.00) albo poraniono-porannych (ok 8.00).**

**EDIT: to już ostatni edit. Zwyczajowo, wprowadziłam tylko małe poprawki. Kolejne chaptery będą przeze mnie sprawdzane jeszcze przed opublikowaniem.**


	7. S BSAA ch7

**Dzisiejszy chapter w godzinach poraniono-porannych. Spać mi się chce jak grzmot... Ale do rzeczy. Korzystając z okazji, chciałam wam złożyć życzenia świąteczne. Życzę wam zdrowia, szczęścia, przentów i kolacji spędzonej wśród rodziny i przyjaciół. Wiem, że są marne, ale nigdy mi nie wychodziło pisanie życzeń.**

**Paringi: Jill i Chris, Steve i Claire, Piers i...**

**Bohaterowie: Piers Nivans, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield, Steve Burnside, trzy głupie osoby,Evelyn**

**Spoilery: dopiero w marcu**

**Special Thanks: Izina (aqua park)**

**Informacje dodatkowe: chapter sprawdzony przed publikacją**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- dzień trzydziesty piąty- Piers Nivans**

Kolejny dzień zapowiadał się ciekawie. Był zrelaksowany, bo od dwóch dni nie śniła mu się tandetna „26" i czuł, że w końcu się od niej uwolnił. Na dole ktoś się wydzierał. Poszedł sprawdzić, co się stało. Zszedł na dół i przeraził się. Steve kłócił się o coś z Chrisem. Rudy miał na sobie szarą bluzkę z napisem „Rockford Island. Pirsoner 0267". Piers jęknął głucho i opadł ciężko na schody.

-Czy musisz zakładać tą głupią bluzkę?!- spytał Chris.

-Tak muszę! Mam do niej sentyment!- odpowiedział rudy i objął sam siebie. Piers przysłuchiwał się temu z zamkniętymi oczami, ponieważ nie chciał sprowadzić koszmarów. Chris zdał sobie sprawę z obecności podwładnego.

-Ach! Piers!-powiedział- Zapomniałem cię poinformować! W BSAA dostaniesz własny gabinet. Dotąd ja go zajmowałem, ale teraz się przenoszę, więc od 3.01 „26" należy do ciebie.

Piers zaczął się psychicznie śmiać i położył się na schodach.

-Hej!- zawołała Claire- widzieliście mój lakier do paznokci? Ma na buteleczce „26"…

-Niech mnie ktoś zabije!- jęknął Piers.

Kiedy Nivansowi przeszła depresja, wsiedli do busa i pojechali w stronę wyciągów. Wysiedli z samochodu i wyciągnęli swój sprzęt. Potem stanęli w kolejce przy wyciągu i pojechali na górę.

-Kto ostatni na dole, ten czarne spaghetti!- krzyknął Steve i zaczął jechać na nartach a Chris zbladł. Piers jako jedyny miał snowboard i wystartował ostatni. Jechał po swojemu, robiąc różne akrobacje. Kiedy teren stawał się coraz bardziej płaski, wyhamował. Chwilę potem usłyszał odgłosy trzech par nart sunących po śniegu.

-Jej! Jesteś naprawdę dobry!- zachwyciła się Claire- Czy jeździłeś już kiedyś?

-Dawno temu- odpowiedział Piers. Wtedy zobaczył żółtą kurtkę, toczącą się po śniegu.

-No i mamy czarne spaghetti!- ucieszył się Chris.

-To przez to, że jakiś dzieciak w zielonym kasku i na snowboardzie zajechał mi drogę!- syknął Steve.

-Sorry…- mruknął Piers.

Jeździli jeszcze trochę. Piers stał na górze. Uspokoił oddech. Reszta czekała u podnóża. Zaczerpnął powietrza po raz ostatni i wystartował. Skierował swoją deskę na klif i wyskoczył. Zrobił w powietrzu obrót o 360° wokół własnej osi i wylądował. Dalej wykonał brawurowy slalom pomiędzy drzewami. Widział ich już z daleka. W odpowiednim momencie zmienił kurs deski i obrócił się w prawo, obsypując swoich przyjaciół falą śniegu.

-PIERS!- wrzasnęli wszyscy jednocześnie.

Poszli do knajpki. Był to dość duży budynek, ozdobiony drewnianymi balami. Czarne drzwi z szybkami były lekko uchylone. Przeszli przez nie. W środku było ciepło i gwarnie. Cała sala była zastawiona stołami, przy których siedziało wielu ludzi. W rogu znajdował się bar a za nim przejście do kuchni. Przy jednym ze stołów siedziała grupka pijanych, bezmózgich osiłków.

-Patrzcie! Góra mięsa prowadzi swój harem! Dwie 100% kobiety, jedna brzydka, ruda i wątpliwa. Ale to ostatnie coś to chyba pedał!- rechotał jeden z pijaków. Piers udawał, że nie słyszy.

-Ej! Ty z szalikiem! Lepiej się trzymać od ciebie z daleka, bo gejostwo jest zaraźliwe!- dalej żartował. Chris odwrócił się gwałtownie.

-Zatłukę jak psa…- syknął złowrogo i zaczął iść w stronę osiłków.

-Zostaw- zatrzymał go Steve- tym razem to ja chcę się zabawić.

-Patrzcie, jakie chuchro!- dalej rechotały bezmózgi- wystarczy dmuchnąć, i zaraz poleci! Rozniesiemy go na krwawą miazgę!

Wyszli na zewnątrz, żeby nie ubrudzić knajpki krwią. Trzy bezmózgie stworzenia miały radochę. Steve'owi zaczęły wyraźnie zaznaczać się mięśnie. Jego skóra pozieleniała i pękła w kilku miejscach, wypuszczając długie, białe szpikulce. Źrenice stały się pionowe a tęczówki zmieniły kolor na czerwony. Na twarzy osiłków pojawił się strach. Steve z zawrotną prędkością zaszarżował i uderzył całą trójkę jednocześnie. Pijaczki oderwały się od ziemi, przeleciały kilka metrów i głucho łupnęły w śnieg.

-Co się z nim stało? –spytał Piers.

-Steve jest zarażony wirusem T-Veronica. Może się zamieniać w potwora i podpalać swoją krew. Nie musisz się martwić, panuje nad tym.- wyjaśniła Claire.

Weszli z powrotem do środka i zajęli miejsce. Niedługo potem kelnerka podała im kilka kart menu.

-Hm… Ja chyba wezmę specjał szefa kuchni: stek Leona- zdecydował Piers. Wszyscy coś zamówili. Siedzieli tam pewien czas. Chris nieświadomie zamówił drinka, a Jill nie wzięła dokumentów, więc Piers znowu musiał robić za kierowcę. Wieczorem wyszli na chłodnie powietrze. Piers odpalił papierosa i się zaciągnął. Czuł, jak się uspokaja.

-Nie powinieneś palić. Jest to niezdrowe.- skomentował Chris.

-Nie mam cię wpisanego w rubryce matka, więc to zignoruję. Zresztą, rzadko palę, więc się nie czepiaj.

Zgasił niedopałek i wsiadł do auta. Jechał spokojnie. Odpuścił kolację w wykonaniu Steve'a i poszedł do siebie. Leżał na łóżku, w ciemnym pokoju, spoglądając w sufit. Czuł, jak oczy mu się zamykają. Zasnął. W koszmarach znowu prześladowała go „26" i żniwiarz, którego spotkał dawno temu.

**Służba BSAA- dzień trzydziesty szósty- Piers Nivans i Chris Redfield**

***Piers Nivans***

Ostatniego dnia przed powrotem mieli w planach odwiedzić aqua park. Niedźwiedź Chris został pilnować domu a reszta zapakowała się do samochodu prowadzonego przez Chrisa. Usiedli jak zwykle. Nie jechali długo. Chris zatrzymał się przed wielkim budynkiem z mnóstwem zjeżdżalń. Każdy poszedł do szatni się przebrać. Chłopcy wyszli jako pierwsi i rozeszli się. Piers wszedł do jacuzzi. Przyjemna, ciepła woda rozgrzewała zziębnięte mięśnie.

-Hej, Piers!- usłyszał głos Steve'a- mam pewien pomysł…- rudy uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Nivans wiedział, że za to, co zrobią, oberwie się im (w szczególności od Claire), ale będzie niezły ubaw. Zgodził się.

Chris, Jill i Claire stali na krawędzi basenu. Był to idealny moment. Steve i Piers stali w pewnej odległości. Obliczyli odpowiedni kąt i zaczęli biec. Cała trójka była do nich odwrócona plecami, więc nic nie widzieli. Kiedy Piers i Steve stali zaledwie w odległości trzech kroków od krawędzi, krzyknęli **_„BOMBAAAAA!"_** i skoczyli do wody, ochlapując mokrą cieczą osoby, będące dotąd suche.

Piers się trochę pomylił. Tym razem nie oberwało się im od Claire. Jej rolę przejął Chris. Gadał coś o braku rozumu i nieadekwatnym wieku, ale Piers widział w jego oczach, że to nie prawda. Wiedział, że Redfield chciał razem z nimi wkurzyć dziewczyny. Kiedy skończyli odstawiać szopkę, poszli zająć miejsce w kolejce do zjeżdżalni. Było zabawnie. Cały dzień przemieszczali się od jednego basenu do drugiego. Cała banda poszła wygrzewać się w jacuzzi, lecz Piers chciał jeszcze kupić sobie coś ciepłego. Poszedł w stronę szatni, żeby się przebrać, kiedy zobaczył, że jacyś trzej faceci napastują niewinną kobietę. Piękną kobietę. Była to średniego wzrostu, szczupła osoba o długich, rudych włosach. Podszedł w tamtą stronę.

-Nie bądź taka nieśmiała. Chcemy się tylko zapoznać…- mówił pierwszy. Poznał go. Był to jeden z pijaczków z poprzedniego dnia.

-Puść…- syknęła dziewczyna.

-Nie ładnie tak się odzywać. Zaraz nauczę cię szacunku!- ryknął inny.

-Pani poprosiła, żeby ją zostawić, więc jeżeli mielibyście choć trochę rozumu w głowie, poszlibyście sobie.- powiedział złowrogo Piers.

-Ach! Toż to ten pedzio z wczoraj!- zauważył ostatni i chyba najbardziej ogarnięty- ty też chcesz się zabawić?

Osiłek podszedł do Nivansa, chwycił go za włosy i podciągnął do góry.

-Nie gustuję w facetach, ale chyba dla ciebie zrobię wyjątek- zamruczał napastnik.

-Chciałem powiedzieć to samo- odpowiedział podobnym głosem Piers. Na twarzy osiłka pojawił się głupkowaty, drwiący uśmiech lecz po chwili zmienił się w wyraz bólu- Znaczy się, chciałem powiedzieć, że nie wdaję się w bójki, ale zrobię dla was wyjątek.

Nie było źle. Pierwszy przygłup leżał, wijąc się na ziemi i trzymając za krocze. Drugi zamachnął się z rozpędu, ale trafił w pustą przestrzeń i potknął się o podstawioną przez Piersa nogę. Trzeci przyjął postawę bojową i powoli się zbliżał. Był bardzo umięśniony i wyższy od Nivansa o głowę. Kiedy się zamachnął, Piers rzucił się w dół, unikając ciosu, lecz nie zauważył nogi, która niebezpiecznie szybko zbliżała się do jego brzucha. Wyleciał w powietrze i wpadł do wody. Nie pamiętał nic więcej.

***Chris Redfield***

Siedział w jacuzzi grzejąc swoje kości. Był wyjątkowo zrelaksowany. Nagle jego oczy zarejestrowały kilka rzeczy. Pierwsza: na krawędzi jednego z basenów stała jego przyjaciółka z pracy- Evelyn. Drugi: było przy niej trzech osiłków z poprzedniego dnia. Trzeci: w ich stronę szedł Piers. To nie wróżyło zbyt dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę charakter Nivansa.

-Poczekajcie tutaj- mruknął Redifeld i poszedł zapobiec tragedii. Szedł szybkim krokiem. Był na tyle blisko, aby dosłyszeć strzępki rozmowy. Było za późno i Piers wyprowadził atak. Zaatakował kolanem w największy skarb swojego prześladowcy, który skulił się na podłodze. Kolejny był może silny, ale niezbyt bystry, wiec potknął się o podstawioną nogę. Największe kłopoty były z ostatnim. Przyspieszył, ale nadal był zbyt daleko. Widział, jak jego zastępca wzbija się w powietrze i ląduje w lodowatej wodzie. Osiłek nie spodziewał się innego przeciwnika, więc padł od razu po prostym trzaśnięciu w szczękę, w wykonaniu Chrisa. Piers długo się nie wynurzał, więc Redfield skoczył do wody. Zauważył, jak jego zastępca powoli opada na dno. Złapał go za rękę i pociągnął do góry. Wyszedł z basenu, wlokąc za sobą młodszego chłopaka. Położył go płasko na podłodze i sprawdził oddech. Piers zakaszlał i wypluł wodę. Budził się.

***Piers Nivans***

-Evelyn, przynieś proszę ręczni- usłyszał głos Chrisa. Nic nie widział. Nie wiedział, czy ma zamknięte oczy, czy po prostu miał problem ze wzrokiem. Powoli zaczęły się pojawiać plamy światła. Zobaczył nad sobą zmartwioną twarz kapitana.

-Kapitanie- chciał powiedzieć głośno, ale suche gardło go zawiodło, więc wyszedł z tego raczej szept.

-Leż spokojnie, zaraz będzie lepiej- odpowiedział Chris. W polu widzenia pojawiła się kolejna postać- rudowłosa kobieta o błękitnych oczach.- Dzięki, Evelyn.- mruknął Chris.

Kapitan pomógł mu usiąść. Zakręciło mu się w głowie.

-Co się tu stało?- usłyszał mrożący krew w żyłach głos Jill. Inny, bardzo miły i cichy głos, który musiał należeć do Evelyn, opowiadał wszystko, co się wydarzyło.

Piers czuł się lepiej z sekundy na sekundę. Zaczęło wracać czucie do kończyn a świat przestał wirować. I tak było już późno, więc postanowili wracać. Poszli do szatni. Po drodze Chris odwiózł Evely do hotelu, w którym mieszkała. W domu, Piers zrezygnował z jakiejkolwiek kolacji czy towarzystwa i poszedł do siebie. Usiadł po turecku na łóżku i zaczął grzebać w swoim plecaku. Wyjął mały kalendarzyk, który niekoniecznie go interesował. Sięgnął po zdjęcie, wystające spomiędzy jego stron. Była na nim piękna, uśmiechnięta kobieta o czarnych włosach przykrytych czapką i brązowych oczach. Naomi Nivans. Pogłaskał jej zdjęcie i położył się na łóżku. Wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów, po czym zapalił. Kiedy już się uspokoił, wziął się za pakowanie swoich rzeczy. Robił to do późnych godzin nocnych. Spakowaną całą, jedną torbę, średniej wielkości, postawił przy drzwiach. Obok torby położył swoją deskę snowboardową. Wyszedł na balkon popatrzeć na gwiazdy. Zastanawiał się, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek spotka piękną Evelyn, od której zapomniał wziąć numeru telefonu.

**Służba BSAA- dzień trzydziesty siódmy- Piers Nivans**

Rano, po śniadaniu, wyjechali. Chris prowadził. Obok niego miejsce zajęła Jill, w środku Piers a na końcu Steve, Claire i misio Chris. Piersowi się nudziło. Nie miał żadnych gier na telefonie, skończył czytać książkę… Z nudów zaczął pstrykać palcami Chrisa w tył głowy. Redfield był z natury cierpliwy, ale po minucie już nie wytrzymał.

-Nudzi ci się!?- spytał wściekły.

-Owszem- odpowiedział szczerze Nivans. Chrisa zatkało.

-Licz słupki- poradził Redfield.

Piers wyciągnął kostkę Rubika i zaczął ją układać. Jechali dość długo. Odwieźli Piersa pod sam blok i pojechali do domu kapitana. Nivans wszedł do swojego mieszkania. W powietrzu rozchodził się zapach stęchlizny. Otworzył okna w każdym pomieszczeniu i zaczął się rozpakowywać. Miał wolny wieczór, więc chciał przygotować sobie ubranie na imprezę, która odbywała się następnego dnia w BSAA. Późno w nocy włączył sobie telewizor na kanał z głupkowatymi horrorami, przykrył się ulubionym kocem i oglądał, dopóki nie zasnął.

* * *

**Dzięki za lekturę. Jeszcze raz: Wesołych Świąt**

**Atherii**


	8. S BSAA ch8

**Druga część mojego "kombo" (trzy chaptery do trzech różnych opowiadań, dodane chwilę po sobie). W dzisiejszym chapterze, razem z naszymi ulubieńcami przeżywamy sylwka. I jak zawsze podstawowe informacje:**

**Paringi: Jill i Chris, Steve i Claire, Piers i Evelyn, hmm... było chyba kilka, ale na wpisanie na pewno zasługuje Leon i Ada**

**Bohaterowie: Piers Nivans, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield, Steve Burnside, Evelyn, Leon, Ada, Nicholai Zinoviev (uwielbiam tego ruska) i wiele innych, których nie chce mi się wypisywać**

**Spoilery: tak na dobrą sprawę, to będą chyba tylko dwa spoilerowe chaptery, ale to jeszcze nie ten**

**Special Thanks: Izina- dziękuję za wielką pomoc przy wymyślaniu piosenek; Tosia- wiele pomysłów, głównie związanych ze Steve'm i Chrisem.**

**Informacje dodatkowe: dzisiaj będzie ich sporo. Po pierwsze: przepraszam was serdecznie, ale będziecie musieli się trochę pomęczyć z językiem angielskim (będzie kilka piosenek). Drugie: za tydzień będzie trochę krótszy chapter. Trzecie: tu się odnoszę do chaptera trzeciego. Kto z was zauważył Easter Egg? Był on zawarty z zdaniu "powiedział zawsze poważny Sam". Gdyby to przetłumaczyć na angielski, wyszłoby nam "said alway serious Sam" czy jakoś tak. A z czym się kojarzy "serious Sam"? Macie rację, to taka gra. W tym chapterze jest kolejny Easter Egg. Na koniec napiszę, jaki. Ostatnia: w nocy z 28/29.12 skończyłam pisać "Służbę". Jestem z tego powodu trochę załamana. Pożegnania umieszczę w ostatbim chapterze, który przypadnie idelanie w ostatnim tygodniu marca.**

**Póki co: miłej lektóry.**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- dzień trzydziesty ósmy - różne postacie**

***Piers Nivans***

Leżał na czymś miękkim i włochatym. Otworzył oczy. Kanapa znajdowała się gdzieś z boku a on sam spał na dywanie, przykryty cienkim kocykiem. Był zmarznięty. Poszedł do kuchni zrobić sobie ostatnią kawę w tym roku. Wypił ją z rozkoszą. Miał cały dzień wolny- impreza zaczynała się dopiero o 20. Położył się na kanapę i patrzył w sufit. Wciąż wspominał tamtą rudą dziewczynę, Evelyn, którą spotkał na basenie. Była naprawdę piękna. Żałował, że nie udało mu się zabrać jej numeru. Nie mógł sobie tego wybaczyć. Miał nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś spotka rudowłosą piękność…

Wybrał czarne dżinsy i granatową, koszulową bluzkę. Oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć szalika. Nie było sensu jechać samochodem, więc postawił na środki komunikacji publicznej.

Chociaż było jeszcze chwilę przed czasem, w głównej auli zrobiło się tłoczno. Równo o ósmej, na mównicę wszedł dyrektor BSAA i wygłosił jakieś przydługaśne przemówienie. Potem głos zabrał Chris. Kiedy skończył, puszczono muzykę i wszyscy świetnie się bawili. W tym roku wiele osób przebrało się w swoje stare uniformy. Widział Claire w czerwonej kurtce „ Let me Live", Steve w więziennym wdzianku, Chris w stroju z S.T.A.R.S, a Jill w błękitnym topie, czarnej spódnicy i białej bluzie przewiązanej w pasie.

*** Nicholai Zinoviev***

Nazywał się Nicholai Zinoviev. Miał misję- za wszelką cenę przeszkodzić BSAA w zabawie noworocznej. W sali było tłoczno, dzięki czemu bez problemów przedostał się w pobliże odtwarzacza muzyki. Podmienił płytę na składankę Justina Biebera. Zanim muzyka poleciała z głośników, Nicholaia już nie było w Sali. Zmierzał w stronę prywatnych kwater, lecz na swojej drodze spotkał szpiega. Zanim szpieg go zauważył, zawrócił się na główną salę i wmieszał się w tłum.

***Chris Redfield***

Dziwnie było znowu nosić stary strój S.T.A.R.S. Przechadzał się po sali, kiedy nagle zauważył blond włosy i niebieski uniform RPD.

-Leon!- krzyknął. Blondyn odwrócił się- Co ty tutaj robisz?

-Słyszałem, że może gdzieś tutaj być Ada…- odparł tajemniczo. Rozmawiali przez chwilę a potem rozeszli się w swoje strony.

Było zabawnie. Wszyscy członkowie BSAA tańczyli w rytm muzyki. Widział wiele znajomych twarzy. W pewnym momencie muzyka ucichła, lecz nikt tego nie zauważył, dopóki z głośników nie ryknęło Justinowe „BAYBE". Wszyscy złapali się za uszy zgięli w pół z bólu. Chris w trzech krokach pojawił się w pobliżu odtwarzacza. Wyjął pistolet i strzelił w gniazdko, przez co piekielna muzyka ucichła. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą.

-Dzięki ci, Chris!- zawołał ktoś z tłumu- ale mam teraz jedno pytanie. Skąd weźmiemy muzykę?

-Hej! Urządźmy Karaoke!- zaproponował ktoś- Chris! Ty rozwaliłeś sprzęt, więc pierwszy śpiewasz!

Wszyscy podchwycili ten pomysł. Jill i Claire wybrały utwór i powiedziały go na ucho Chrisowi. Redfield zaczerwienił się i było mu głupio. Dziewczyny również zdradziły tytuł Piersowi i Steve'owi. Obaj zaczęli się śmiać z biednego Chrisa.

-O nie! Tak nie będzie!- zaśmiał się Chris- nie wolno się naśmiewać z kapitana i szwagra! Śpiewacie ze mną!

Na scenie akurat stała gitara, którą przejął Piers oraz tamburyn, którego operowanie przypadło Steve'owi. Chris podszedł do mikrofonu.

-Zanim zacznę się upokarzać…- powiedział- Chciałem powiedzieć dwa słowa dla pewnych dwóch kobiet. Mianowicie: zabiję was!

Wszyscy na sali zaczęli się śmiać. Chris był już blady. W końcu zdecydował się na pierwsze słowa.

- I'll have a blue Christmas without you. I'll be so blue just thinking about you…- po zali znowu przeszła fala śmiechu, lecz Redfield brnął dalej. Piers i Steve "mruczęli" w odpowiednim momencie. Claire i Jill siedziały na blacie, o mało co nie dusząc się ze śmiechu- Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree. Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me- kiedy Chris spojrzał na swoje ukochane kobiety, obie leżały pod barem i tarzały się ze śmiechu.

Katorga w końcu się skończyła i publiczność podziękowała Chrisowi gorącymi brawami. Dalej na scenę wpadł Steve, drąc się do mikrofonu „Forever Young" a potem hit lata „pójdę boso". Wszyscy mieli ubaw. Chris nie zapomniał o zemście i zmusił Claire i Jill do śpiewania „ET". Potem sama Claire postanowiła przypomnieć coś Chrisowi i zadedykowała jemu oraz Steve'owi „Criminal". Potem przyszła kolej na Piersa i jego wykonanie „Ten Zimowy Czas". Następnie na scenie pojawił się agent specjalny. Leon był trochę spięty, lecz w końcu z jego ust popłynęło „prawdziwe powietrze". Wiele osób przewijało się przez scenę.

Do Piersa podeszła cała drużyna oprócz Chrisa. Szeptali coś w grupie. Kiedy kolejna osoba zeszła ze sceny, do mikrofonu podszedł Leo.

-Witam. Ta piosenka będzie wykonywana grupowo dla naszego wspaniałego kapitana. Dalej chłopaki!- przemówił Leo.

Na scenę weszła reszta osób należących do drużyny Chrisa i olśniła publikę marnym wykonaniem piosenki „Guardien", lecz publiczności i tak się podobało.

***Piers Nivans***

Zszedł ze sceny razem z resztą grupy. Byli w bardzo dobrych humorach a publiczność wiwatowała na ich widok. Piers postanowił się czegoś napić. Poszedł w stronę baru i usiadł na stołku. Stanęła przed nim wysoka blondynka.

-Cześć Lucy! Jak ci idzie?- spytał miło. Barmanka uśmiechnęła się.

-Prawie nikt mnie nie zauważa bo robię dzisiaj za pomoc. Prawdziwą gwiazdą jest Desmond. Widziałeś jakie piękne, kolorowe drinki potrafi zmiksować?- zachwycała się dziewczyna. W między czasie podszedł do nich mężczyzna o trochę ciemniejszej karnacji i krótko ostrzyżony.

-Ty jesteś Piers?- spytał. Nivans skinął głową- muszę ci podziękować, że poprosiłeś Lucy, aby mi pomogła. Jest bardzo pomocna!

Piers zauważył, że pomiędzy tamtą dwójką zaczyna się coś dziać. Zamówił jakiegoś drinka i sączył go powoli. W pewnej chwili usłyszał krzyki zachęty.

-Dalej, Evelyn! Dasz radę!- zachęcała publika. Piers, słysząc znajome imię, spojrzał w stronę sceny. Pojawiła się tam piękna kobieta o rudych włosach. Z jej ust popłynęły słowa piosenki „Around the world". Śpiewała pięknie. Piers zostawił szklankę i poszedł w stronę dziewczyny. Evelyn akurat skończyła śpiewać i udała się w stronę baru, wpadając na Piersa.

-Och. Przepraszam, nie chciałam…- przeprosiła po zderzeniu z męską klatką piersiową.

-Nic nie szkodzi- powiedział Nivans i spojrzał na osobę, z którą się zderzył- Evelyn?

-Piers!- ucieszyła się dziewczyna. Zaczęli rozmawiać. Evelyn chyba była zauroczona w snajperze, bo słodko się zaczerwieniła, kiedy Nivans powiedział, że ślicznie wygląda. Wymienili się telefonami i obiecali sobie, że muszą się niedługo spotkać.

***Chris Redfield i Jill Valentine***

Komentowali kolejne występy. Dotykali się i uśmiechali do siebie jak para zakochanych dzieciaków. Chris spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył coś przerażającego. Zbliżała się do nich plątanina czarnych macek. Chris wrzasnął i schował się za Jill.

-Czy ktoś ma zapalniczkę? Miotacz ognia? Kuchenkę gazową? Cokolwiek!- panikował. W pobliżu stał Billy z Rebeccą, więc rzucił Redfieldowi swoją zapalniczkę.

-Och, daj spokój!- beształa Jill- jak można bać się czarnego spaghetti?! Zresztą, to tylko Steve w przebraniu!

-Czeeeeeść- zamruczał przerażający głos z tyłu. Obróciła się gwałtownie i zobaczyła… Nemesisa! Zaczęła przerażająco wrzeszczeć i panikować. Tym razem to Chris zaczął się śmiać.

-Daj spokój! To tylko Leo!- odgryzł się Redfield.

***Ada Wong***

Miała jedno zadanie- znaleźć i złapać Nicholaia Zinovieva. Stała na korytarzu i czekała, aż jej gadżety się podłączą do sieci BSAA. Mogła szukać. Z głównej Sali dochodził wyraźny odczyt- Rusek musiał być gdzieś tam. Nie było to zbyt pomocne, bo cała sala była pełna ludzi! Weszła do środka. Spojrzała na scenę, na której stał seksowny blondyn w niebieskim stroju RPD. Leon tam stał i zamierzał coś zaśpiewać! Postanowiła, że misja może chwilę poczekać. Musiała się przyznać, że wciąż głęboko w sercu skrywała uczucie do byłego policjanta. Leon śpiewał „prawdziwe powietrze". Ada miała wrażenie, że słowa piosenki kieruje specjalnie do niej. Stała oczarowana śpiewem blondyna. Co tam misja. Teraz najważniejszy był Leon.

***Piers Nivans***

12 osób usiadło w kółku i czekało niecierpliwie na ogłoszenie, co mają zrobić. W końcu głos zabrała Jill.

-Macie zaśpiewać własną wersję „12 days of christmas". Każdy śpiewa jeden dzień i piosenka idzie do kolejnej osoby. Każdy dzień kończy się słowami „and a Beer". Jasne?- tłumaczyła Valentine. Wszyscy mruknęli, że udało im się pojąć. Pierwszeństwo przypadło Piersowi. Ktoś miał akurat podkład muzyczny na telefonie, więc poczekał na odpowiedni moment i zaczął śpiewać.

- On the first day of Christmas my true love give me: one sniper rifle and a Beer!

Obok niego siedział Steve, ubrany już normalnie.

-On the second day of Christmas my true love give me: two virus samples, one sniper rifle and a beer!

Dalej był Leon, który wyraźnie pogrążył się we wspomnieniach.

- On the third day of Christmas my true love give me: three spoilt women, two virus samples, one sniper rifle and a beer!

Kolejną osobą w kolejce był Barry Burton, również należący do BSAA.

-On the fourth day of Christmas my true love give me: four delicious sandwich- w tym momencie cała sala zamruczała przeciągłe mmmm…, co zresztą robiła za każdym razem, kiedy pojawił się ten fragment- three spoilt women, two virus samples, one sniper rifle and a beer!

Następnie honory poczynił Chris.

-On the fifth day of Christmas my true love give me: five mansion keys, four delicious sandwich (mmmm…), three spoilt women, two virus samples, one sniper rifle and a beer!

Dalsza część przypadła Carlosowi, który został zaproszony, jak zresztą co roku.

-On the sixth day of Christmas my true love give me: six sexy chikas, five mansion keys, four delicious sandwich (mmmm…), three spoilt women, two virus samples, one sniper rifle and a beer!

Inną osobą, która również została zaproszona, był Ark Thomson.

-On the seventh day of Christmas my true love give me: seven annoying children, six sexy chikas, five mansion keys, four delicious sandwich (mmmm…), three spoilt women, two virus samples, one sniper rifle and a beer!

Leo, który nadal był przebrany za Nemesisa, postanowił dalej znęcać się nad Jill.

-On the eighth day of Christmas my true love give me: eight Sta-sta-star-STARS, seven annoying children, six sexy chikas, five mansion keys, four delicious sandwich (mmmm…), three spoilt women, two virus samples, one sniper rifle and a beer!

Kolejną śpiewającą osobą był Josh, który razem z Shevą został na dwa miesiące przeniesiony do Ameryki Północnej.

-On the ninth day of Christmas my true love give me: nine broken boat, eight Sta-sta-star-STARS, seven annoying children, six sexy chikas, five mansion keys, four delicious sandwich (mmmm…), three spoilt women, two virus samples, one sniper rifle and a beer!

Barman Desmond również postanowił się dołączyć do piosenki.

-On the tenth day of Christmas my true love give me: ten sharp knives, nine broken boat, eight Sta-sta-star-STARS, seven annoying children, six sexy chikas, five mansion keys, four delicious sandwich (mmmm…), three spoilt women, two virus samples, one sniper rifle and a beer!

Następnie Billy, który przybył na specjalną prośbę pracującej w BSAA Rebecci, postanowił dodać fragment od siebie.

-On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love give me: eleven pairs of handcuffs, ten sharp knives, nine broken boat, eight Sta-sta-star-STARS, seven annoying children, six sexy chikas, five mansion keys, four delicious sandwich (mmmm…), three spoilt women, two virus samples, one sniper rifle and a beer!

Ostatni, dwunasty dzień miał śpiewać ktoś, kogo nikt nie spodziewał się zobaczyć. Była to osoba z mocnym, rosyjskim akcentem- Nicholai Zinoviev!

-On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love give me twelve Russian vodkas, eleven pairs of handcuffs, ten sharp knives, nine broken boat, eight Sta-sta-star-STARS, seven annoying children, six sexy chikas, five mansion keys, four delicious sandwich (mmmm…), three spoilt women, two virus samples, one sniper rifle and a beer! And remember! I hate you!

***Ada Wong***

Wszyscy przysłuchiwali się 12 mężczyznom, którzy wymyślali dalsze części piosenki. W pewnym momencie usłyszała Ruska. Przebiegła przez zgromadzony tłumek i rzuciła się na Nicholaia, który akurat skończył wymawiać „you". Przygwoździła Ruska do ziemi i skuła go. Od razu do niej podeszło kilku strażników BSAA, którzy przejęli kryminalistę. Do Ady podszedł Leon.

-Dawno się nie widzieliśmy…- powiedziała.

-Ada!- mruknął.

-Do zobaczenia kiedyś- Wong machnęła ręką i poszła w stronę drzwi.

-Ada, wait!- wrzasnął Leon i pobiegł za nią.

***Leon S. Kennedy***

Pobiegł za kobietą w czerwonej sukni. Wpadł za nią na korytarz. Udało mu się ją zatrzymać pod drzwiami z tandetnym numerem „26". Chwycił ją za rękę i obrócił do siebie.

-Ada!- szepnął. Czarnowłosa kobieta patrzyła na niego brązowymi oczami- czemu tutaj jesteś?

-Miałam przeszkodzić Nicholaiowi w zniszczeniu imprezy. Teraz pozwól mi odejść, aby zakończyć misję- spróbowała się wyrwać, lecz Scott nie zwolnił uścisku.

-Nie pozwolę ci nigdzie odejść, bo znowu znikniesz z mojego życia. Idziesz ze mną.- oznajmił. Wyciągnął dziewczynę z budynku i wsadził do auta. Jechał w stronę swojego apartamentu. Ruszyli na ostatnie piętro i weszli do środka.

-Teraz opowiesz mi wszystko, co wiesz…- powiedział blondyn.

-Dobrze, ale jeżeli zrobisz mi coś ciepłego do picia. Zmarzłam- odpowiedziała. Leon posadził ją na kanapie i udał się do kuchni, zrobić gorącą czekoladę, nucąc sobie swój ulubiony kawałek. Wszedł do salonu z dwoma parującymi kubkami. Na kanapie leżała Ada. Spała. Leon uśmiechnął się czule. Odstawił kubki na stół i sięgnął po koc, aby przykryć śpiącą kobietę. Zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo ją kocha i jak bardzo za nią tęsknił. Pochylił się i zetknął swoje usta z ustami Ady. Usiadł obok niej i przyglądał się jej twarzy. Nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy, kiedy jego głowa opadła na jej kolana. On również zasnął, mając nadzieję, że Ada rano jeszcze tam będzie.

***Piers Nivans***

Następnym punktem programu była piniata. Jill wyciągnęła Chrisa na środek i szczelnie zawiązała mu oczy. W między czasie Claire przyniosła własnoręcznie robioną piniatę w kształcie Alberta Weskera, która wydawała dźwięki za każdym razem, kiedy się ją uderzyło. Chris zaczął delikatnie badać powietrze kijem. Natrafił na coś i mocniej uderzył. Po sali rozszedł się złowrogi głos „spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś więcej, Chris!". Chris słysząc to, zaczął machać kijem jak opętany, przez co trafił Piersa w głowę. Przy kolejnym ciosie, piniata rozleciała się na kawałki, a jej głowa wyleciała przez okno. Posypały się trociny i batoniki „Kit Kat". Steve rzucił się na słodycze, z wściekłym kocim miauknięciem.

-Hej, Piers!- zaczęła Evelyn- czy mógłbyś coś zagrać? Za kilka minut północ.

Piers zgodził się. Poszedł na scenę i podniósł gitarę elektryczną. Wypróbował kilka akordów. Była dobra. Zaczął grać znany wszystkim przebój.

- It's the final countdown!- rozległo się. Publiczność się przyłączyła. Mieli jeszcze chwilę, więc Piers postanowił rozruszać publikę, śpiewając „We will we will rock you". Tak jak przewidywał, nie było osoby, która by się nie przyłączyła.

Została tylko minuta. Desmond wyciągnął kilkadziesiąt butelek szampana. Chris miał specjalną prośbę do barmana, na którą Des przystał. Na przód wyszły powszechnie znane osoby w BSAA i zaczęły się bawić przy korkach. Steve'ovi wręczono szampana bezalkoholowego, na widok czego Redfield zaczął się śmiać. Steve mruczał coś na temat zemsty. Piers zaczął ostro grać na gitarze, co miało wzmocnić napięcie.

-Dziesięć!- jeden obrót drutu przy korkach od szampana.

-Dziewięć!- Piers znowu szarpnął za struny.

-Osiem!- zebrani czuli coraz większe napięcie.

-Siedem!- Jill po raz ostatni w tym roku zerknęła na Nemesisa.

-Sześć!- zakochani postanowili się pocałować.

-Pięć!- oprócz dźwięku gitary nie było przez chwilę nic słychać.

-Cztery!- Steve poczuł się znowu jak dziecki.

-Trzy- Claire zaczęła w myślach układać postanowienia noworoczne.

-Dwa!- Chris pomyślał, że nie może się doczekać kolejnego roku wśród przyjaciół i rodziny.

-Jeden!- Piers po raz ostatni szarpnął za struny. W jego umyśle przebiegły obrazy wszystkich bliskich mu osób.

-Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!- wrzasnęli wszyscy jednocześnie. W powietrze wystrzeliły korki od szampanów. Wszystkie, oprócz jednego. Steve mocno potrząsnął swoim szampanem i nakierował go w stronę przyszłego szwagra. Ciśnienie odrzuciło korek, który trafił Chrisa w głowę a sama ciecz zalała całe ubranie S.T.A.R.S.

-Ja ci dam, szczeniaku…- mruknął Redfield i zrobił to samo z szampanem, którego wyrwał z ręki Desmontowi. Steve został cały oblany musującym płynem. Zaczęli prowadzić wojnę, do której niedługo przyłączyła się reszta zgromadzonych.

Chris miał już dosyć bycia mokrym, więc stanął w kącie, tyłem do innych, i rozmawiał z Jill. Steve cicho podkradł się do Redfielda i dmuchnął mu w ucho rozwijaną trąbką. Chris wrzasnął i odwrócił się z zamiarem uduszenia Burnside'a. Ganiali się przez chwilę, lecz wtedy przyszła Claire i zaproponowała, żeby złożyć życzenia Piersowi. Tak zrobili.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego!- powiedzieli jednocześnie. Mówili coś jeden przez drugiego, ale Piers niekoniecznie ich słuchał. Szukał w tłumie rudowłosej kobiety, której pragnął złożyć życzenia. Odnalazł ją.

-Evelyn!- podszedł do niej. Ruda odwróciła się.

-Och, Piers! Świetnie ci poszło!- chwaliła.

-Dzięki. Chciałabyś się spotkać w sobotę, 5.01?- zaproponował nieśmiało Nivans.

-Z wielką chęcią- zgodziła się Evelyn.

Przyjęcie trwało do czwartej nad ranem. Wiele osób się upiło i ledwo wracało do domu. Piers zamówił taksówkę i pojechał do domu. Był bardzo śpiący. Rzucił się na łóżko i usnął od razu. Śnił o pięknej rudowłosej.

***Leon S. Kennedy***

Obudziło go poranne słońce. Nie chciał otwierać oczu. Co jakiś czas coś lub ktoś dotykał jego włosów. Było to rozkoszne uczucie.

-Wiem, że już nie śpisz- szepnął mu do ucha ukochany głos. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na kobietę. Była uśmiechnięta.

-Ada…- powiedział. Brunetka pocałowała go.

-Muszę już iść, lecz niedługo wrócę- wyszeptała w blond włosy- czekaj na mnie i zagrzej mi kawałek miejsca w łóżku…

Leon spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, ale się zgodził. Ada zostawiła go samego w mieszkaniu z nadzieją, na wspólną przyszłość. Miał ochotę wywrzeszczeć całemu światu, jak jest cholernie szczęśliwy.

* * *

**Koniec.**

**Easter Egg: Desmond (barman) i Lucy- tutaj się odnosiłam do postaci z serii "Assassin's Creed" (a w szczególności, chodzi mi tu o Desmonda). Ci, którzy zdążyli ich polubić, niech się nie martwią. Lucy i Des będą mieli jeszcze epizodyczny występ w "lutnym" chapterze.**


	9. S BSAA ch9

**Dość krótki chapter. Wybaczcie tak późną porę, ale kompletnie zapomniałam, że dzisiaj poniedziałek. Bez zbędnych wstępów:**

**Paringi: Jill i Chris, Steve i Claire**

**Bohaterowie: Piers Nivans, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield, Steve Burnside, Evelyn, **

**Spoilery: BRAK**

**Special Thanks: Wyjątkowo, chapter ten napisałam samodzielnie, bez niczyich genialnych pomysłów! Jupi! :)**

**Informacje dodatkowe: Dotyczących "Służby" informacji nie mam, ale za to kilka innych spraw. Zainteresowani mogą się spodziewać w najbliższych dniach kolejnego chaptera "Resident Evil: Apocalipsis". Opublikuję go, kiedy tylko dopiszę jeden krótki wątek i skończę przepisywać (tak, póki co piszę go w moim magicznym zeszycie). Druga sprawa jest taka, że w ciągu najbliższych kilku miesięcy planuję napisać i opublikować ff dotyczący anime "fullmetal alchemist" (zainspirowało mnie pewne AMV). Będzie to alternatywna historia Edwarda Elrica, próbującego odzyskać to, co stracił. Ostatnia informacja (adresowana szczególnie do jednej osoby): Son Yume! Znęcasz się nade mną tymi krótkimi chapterami. Podczas czekania na nie, strasznie świruję. Jak zwykle genialny chapter i wcale nie nudny!**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- dzień trzydziesty dziewiąty- Różne Postacie**

***Piers Nivans***

Obudził się z bólem głowy. Nie pił dużo, lecz jego organizm reagował w taki sposób nawet od najmniejszej ilości alkoholu. Zasłonił okna w całym domu- światło strasznie go drażniło. W kuchni wygrzebał pudełko leku przeciwbólowego. Wziął tabletki i wypił połowę 1,5 litrowej wody za jednym podejściem. Sprawdził godzinę- dochodziła dwunasta. Zrobił sobie „śniadanie" i zjadł je przed jakąś głupią komedią. Nie miał planów na ten dzień. Pomyślał, jak to miło mieć czasem wolne. Niestety, od następnego dnia zaczynał pracę w przeklętym biurze (tandetne 26). Chris chciał przedstawić Piersowi Shevę- przyjaciółkę z Afryki, która pomogła mu zabić Weskera. Piers był ciekawy, jaką osobą okaże się być, jednak bardziej wyczekiwał 5.01.

***Chris Redfield***

Było ciepło. Bardzo ciepło. Obok niego, w łóżku, leżała ukochana kobieta, która oddychała spokojnie i głęboko. Chris zaczął się bawić długimi, brązowymi włosami Jill. Pomyślał, że nigdy, przenigdy jej nie opuści ani nie zdradzi. Jeżeliby to zrobił, musiałby byś prawdziwym głupcem. Jill przez sen wtuliła się w nagi tors partnera. Chris przytulił ją. Czuł się świetnie i chciał, żeby ta chwila się nigdy nie skończyła.

***Leon S. Kennedy***

Leżał na kanapie i spoglądał w sufit. Wyczekiwał niecierpliwie wieczora mając nadzieję, że ta tajemnicza kobieta się zjawi. Chciał z nią być. Wciąż miał żywe przed oczami kruczoczarne włosy, brązowe oczy i przepiękne usta. Chciał ją objąć rękoma i nie wypuścić. Chciał, aby spędziła z nim resztę życia.

***Steve Burnside***

Odliczał już dni do wielkiego wydarzenia. 28.02 zbliżał się nieubłaganie i Steve nie mógł się go doczekać tak samo jak Wigilii czy Nowego Roku. Od tego dnia będzie mógł zaśmiać się Chrisowi w twarz, kiedy ten powie, żeby się trzymał z daleka od jego siostry.

-Steve! Możesz mi pomóc?- zawołała Claire z sąsiedniego pokoju. Steve poszedł zobaczyć się ze swoją narzeczoną. Piękna dziewczyna o brązowych włosach i błękitnych oczach stała, opierając się o pralkę.

-Steve, czy mógłbyś nie zachlapywać swoich ubrań szampanem? Potem strasznie śmierdzą- karciła Claire- jeszcze jeden taki wybryk i sam będziesz robił pranie.

-Tak jest, moja pani!- zażartował Steve. Claire była na niego trochę zła, ale szybko jej przeszło, kiedy tylko Burnside zaczął robić minę bitego szczeniaka.

-Dobrze, wybaczę ci- uległa w końcu- Ale bądź użyteczny i zajmij się swoim kotem.

Steve miauknął na potwierdzenie i poszedł szukać Weskera.

**Służba BSAA- dzień czterdziesty- Piers Nivans**

Stał przed drzwiami i mierzył się wzrokiem z tandetną „26". Naprawdę jej nie lubił.

-No już Piers! Nie wstydź się i wchodź!- zachęcił Chris, który najwyraźniej źle odczytał uczucia swojego zastępcy. Piers popchnął drzwi. Niewiele się zmieniło. Po lewej ciągle stała czarna kanapa a obok niej wysoki regał na akta. Po przeciwnej stronie była inna szafka z wysuwanymi szufladami, na której stał ekspres do kawy. Podłogę przykrywała zielona wykładzina. Na przeciwległej ścianie do drzwi, było umiejscowione okno, dobrze oświetlające całe pomieszczenie. Na środku stało dębowe biurko, ledwo widoczne spod ogromu papierów.

-No więc to jest twoje zadanie na kilka następnych dni. Masz to przejrzeć, podpisać i inne takie zabawy. Miłej pracy!- życzył Chris i wyszedł. Piers miał ochotę wrzeszczeć. Usiadł przy biurku na czarnym, skórzanym, obrotowym krześle. Zakręcił się kilka razy i spojrzał za okno. Widział ośnieżone drzewa pobliskiego parku i ludzi, którzy mieli tego dnia wolne. Postanowił wziąć się do pracy. Przez cały dzień dzielnie przeglądał papiery. Pracował bez wytchnienia. Tylko po południu zrobił sobie krótką przerwę na kawę. Pracę kończył o 17. Do tego czasu udało mu się przejrzeć cztery stosy papierów a na następny dzień zostały mu kolejne trzy. Czekała go ciężka praca przez dwa kolejne dni. Pojechał do domu. Zrezygnował z kolacji i poszedł do sypialni. Na telefonie migała dioda. Miał wiadomość. Z słuchawki popłynął miły, nagrany głos.

_„Co powiesz na kino o 16? Potem poszłabym do knajpki. Obiecuję, że następnym razem będziesz ty wybierał. Evelyn"_

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Zapowiadał się ciekawy weekend.

* * *

**Kolejne dwa chaptery są ze sobą połączone i następują dzień po dniu. Dzięki za przeczytanie!**


	10. S BSAA ch10

**No i to już będzie połowa. Osobiście uważam, że ten chapter jest nudny i skopany. Ale co tam.**

**Paringi: Jill i Chris, Steve i Claire, Piers i Evelyn**

**Bohaterowie: Piers Nivans, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield, Steve Burnside, Evelyn**

**Spoilery: BRAK**

**Special Thanks: Hmm... Tosia-sama- dzięki za tyle pomysłów ze Steve'm; kamil3217+ dzięki za pomoc w wymyślaniu filmu, na który mogła iść cała ekipa.**

**Informacje dodatkowe: Co do służby- chyba nic. RE: Apocalipsis- skończyłam pisać chapter, więc w okolicach weekendu planuję publikację. Moim zamiarem jest napisanie serii "moje przemyślenia- RE", w której będę "wypowiadała" się na temat różnych postaci, motywów itp., z serii Resident Evil.**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- dzień czterdziesty trzeci- Piers Nivans i Chris Redfield**

Było około godziny 9, w sobotę, 5.01. Przeciągnął się na łóżku i rozejrzał. Chociaż ciągle była zima, do pokoju wpadało dużo słonecznego światła. Położył bose stopy na zimnej podłodze. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Nogawki spodni plątały mu się pomiędzy nogami. Przeszedł do kuchni i zrobił sobie kawę. Trzymając w ręku kubek kawy, usiadł na taborecie, opierając się nagimi plecami o chłodnął lodówkę. Pociągnął spory łyk. Czuł, jak z jego mięśni uchodzi napięcie. Westchnął z lubością.

Na ten dzień czekał już od sylwestra. Mimowolnie uśmiechał się na myśl, że spędzi wieczór z uroczą dziewczyną. Jego, być może, pierwszą dziewczyną. Umówił się, że przyjedzie po nią o 15.30 i potem pojadą do kina. Miał jeszcze sporo czasu. Ciągle pijąc kawę, udał się do salonu. Wziął w wolną rękę papiery, które przywiózł z firmy i których nie zdążył przejrzeć. Były to tylko raporty dostarczane do jego kapitana. Niestety Chris, jak każdy inny, zdrowy człowiek, nie lubił papierkowej roboty, więc w dużej części zwalił ją na swojego pomocnika. Jakiś czas potem, zadzwonił telefon. Na wyświetlaczu widniał numer Chrisa.

-Tak kapitanie?- spytał Piers, przytrzymując telefon ramieniem. Obie ręce miał zajęte. Upił kawy.

-Dobra wiadomość!- powiedział uradowany Chris- szykuje się nam pierwsza w tym roku misja. Podobno wyruszamy za około dwa miesiące. Możliwe, że to coś ważnego i nie będzie nas dłużej.- Piers coś mruknął w zamyśleniu. Pomyślał, że będzie to idealna okazja do przetestowania jego nowej snajperki.

-Wiadomo coś więcej?- dopytywał się Nivans.

-Podobno gdzieś we wschodniej Europie- powiedział Chris- Byłem kiedyś w Polsce. Bardzo przyjazny kraj, tylko pić się z nimi nie da. Uch… jak o tym pomyślę, to znowu głowa zaczyna mnie boleć. A dodatkowo, ktoś mi ukradł wtedy samochód! Ale byłem wściekły. Byłeś kiedyś w Polsce?- spytał.

-Nigdy nie byłem w Europie- odpowiedział. Rozmawiali jeszcze trochę na temat ich przyszłej misji.

-Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj?- spytał ciekawie kapitan.

-Tak. Wybieram się z Evelyn do kina a potem na kolację.- odpowiedział.

Piers zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziła 11. Popracował jeszcze trochę nad papierami a o 14 zaczął się przygotowywać. Evelyn mówiła, że nie idą w żadne oficjalne miejsce, więc założył ulubione, czarne dżinsy, ciemnozieloną koszulkę i zielony szalik. Poprawił trochę włosy w lusterku. Wyglądał dobrze. Zabrał z wieszaka brązową, skórzaną kurtkę i wyszedł. Powoli przebijał się przez miasto. Był pięć minut przed czasem. Wszedł na górę i zadzwonił dzwonkiem. Otworzyła mu piękna kobieta o rudych włosach i niebieskich oczach.

-Och! Piers! Dobrze że jesteś- powiedziała- Wybacz, ale musisz jeszcze chwilkę poczekać. Nie jestem gotowa. Piers wszedł do środka i usiadł na kanapie w salonie. Czekał chyba z dziesięć minut. W końcu, w progu pojawiła się ubrana w niebieskie dżinsy i biały T-shirt. Włosy miała splecione w warkocz. Piers podszedł do niej.

-Oj. Mam problem z tymi butami!- syknęła ruda. Trzy minuty się męczyła, zanim udało się jej założyć długie, czarne kozaki. Wzięła swój płaszczyk z wieszaka i wyszła z mieszkania.

Piers usiadł za kierownicą a Evelyn obok niego. Ruszył powoli w stronę kina, do którego czasami chodził. Zaparkował na trochę opustoszałym parkingu. W środku też nie było tłumów. Mieli już wcześniej zarezerwowane bilety, więc wystarczyło tylko zapłacić. Skierowali się do sali kinowej. W pomieszczeniu były podwójne siedzenia. Zajęli te miejsca, które mieli przypisane na biletach. Rozmawiali ze sobą cicho na temat pracy, dopóki nie zaczęło się ściemniać. Na ekranie pojawiły się reklamy a po nich film „Grave Encounters". Zapowiadało się ciekawie. W pewnym momencie poczuł wibrowanie w kieszeni. Wyjął komórkę i zerknął na wyświetlacz, na którym widniał napis _„masz wiadomość"_. Odczytał SMS'a.

_„Na razie udawaj odważnego. Za kilka minut obejmij ją ramieniem. Kiedy się spyta co robisz, powiedz, że przepraszasz i się tylko przeciągasz. Powodzenia!"_

Nadawcą był Chris. Usłyszał śmiech z tyłu sali i obejrzał się. W ostatnim rzędzie siedziało dwóch Redfieldów, Jill i Steve. Piers pomyślał, że złym pomysłem było mówienie kapitanowi, że wybiera się do kina z dziewczyną. Zignorował obserwatorów i wrócił do oglądania filmu.

***Chris Redfield***

Chris od dawna chciał obejrzeć ten film. Siedział w fotelu i przegryzał popcorn. Pomyślał, że przez krótką chwilkę Piers da sobie radę sam. Było ciekawie. Kiedy bohaterowie weszli do szpitala psychiatrycznego, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed komentarzem.

-Patrz Steve! Nagrywali w twoim domu!- powiedział raczej głośno, obsypując się drobinkami popcornu. Burnside wrzasnął coś, co przypominało oburzone „heeej!". Chris zaśmiał się i spojrzał w stronę rudego, lecz nie napotkał obrażonej miny przyszłego szwagra, tylko wściekłe, karcące spojrzenie młodszej siostry. Przeraził się i wrócił do oglądania filmu. Spojrzał na członka załogi, siedzącego kilka rzędów niżej. Było źle! Piers siedział niewzruszony i dalej oglądał film a jego partnerka zaczynała się bać. To był idealny moment, na przytulenie! Nie mógł patrzeć, jak przyjaciel marnuje bezcenną szansę i wysłał kolejnego SMS'a.

_„Teraz! Zapytaj się, czy się boi i ją obejmij. ZRÓB TO!"_

Piers sprawdził telefon, ale znowu go zignorował a nawet wyłączył. Chris zazgrzytał zębami i zaczął w szale wysyłać kolejne SMS'y do Nivansa w nadziei, że jednak jakimś cudem zdoła je przeczytać. W chwili, kiedy wysyłał 15 wiadomość, usłyszał złowrogi syk ze swojej lewej strony.

-Chris!- warknęła Jill- wyłącz ten telefon, albo roztrzaskam ci go na głowie!

-Ale…- próbował przekonać ją Redfield.

-Wyłącz, albo przez tydzień śpisz na kanapie!- do groźby dodała mordercze spojrzenie, którego nawet najstraszliwszy tyrant mógłby się przelęknąć. Wyłączy k komórkę i oddał swojej dziewczynie. W tym samym czasie usłyszał przerażający, dziewczęcy krzyk. Spojrzał na prawo i zobaczył wrzeszczącego Steve'a który objął ciasno ramionami szyję Claire. Dziewczyna nie była zbytnio zachwycona.

***Piers Nivans***

Film był ciekawy i trzymający w napięciu, ale dla niego wcale niestraszny. Kogo mógł przerazić opuszczony korytarz w miejscu wyjścia ze szpitala? Zerknął na lewo. Obok niego siedziała ciasno skulona Evelyn. Była przerażona a po jej policzkach ciekły łzy.

-Wszystko ok?- spytał troskliwie.

-Boję się- wyszeptała.

Piers przyciągnął drobną postać do swojego boku. Była cała sztywna.

-Nie bój się, to tylko film- uspokoił ją.

-Ty się nie boisz?- spytała, ocierając łzy przerażenia.

-Widzę gorsze rzeczy na co dzień- odpowiedział. To była prawda. Piers widział śmierć nie tylko BOW, ale również niewinnych ludzi oraz tego, co kiedyś ludźmi było. Jakieś duchy nie były w stanie go przestraszyć. Siedzieli w ciszy. Piers spokojnym ruchem głaskał Evelyn po ramieniu a dziewczyna oparła głowę o jego szyję i podciągnęła nogi. Na tyłach udało się usłyszeć przeciągłe, pełne satysfakcji _„Jeeeeeeeeest!"._ Siedzieli tak do końca filmu.

-Dziękuję- powiedziała Evelyn, kiedy wyszli z Sali. Udali się do samochodu Piersa i pojechali do restauracji. Śledziło ich czerwone auto za którego kierownicą siedział dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, który nie bał się niczego poza swoją dziewczyną i wściekłą siostrą.

Restauracja była urządzona przytulnie. Wśród kolorów dominowała czerwień i brąz. Drewniane stoły były przykryte karmazynowymi obrusami. Piers i Evelyn usiedli przy stoliku pod oknem. Na zewnątrz było już ciemno. Rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. W pewnym momencie Piers spojrzał na wejście do restauracji i zobaczył osoby, które prześladowały go od pewnego czasu. Do środka wszedł kapitan z rodziną i razem z innymi zajął miejsce przy stoliku na środku sali. Zachowywali się dość głośno. Kelner podszedł do dwóch stolików, które jako jedyne były zajęte. Piers i Evelyn przyjęli z wdzięcznością karty i zaczęli się zastanawiać, co zamówić. Steve, nie wiadomo skąd, wyjął kolorowe kredki i zaczął rysować po karcie.

-Um… Claire?- zaczął niezręcznie Chrsi- mogę wiedzieć, czemu Steve zachowuje się dzisiaj jak dziecko?

-No bo widzisz braciszku- powiedziała Claire zmęczonym głosem- Nie udało mi się go dopilnować i dorwał się do składu oranżady, po której zawsze zachowuje się tak, jakby cofną się w rozwoju. Pewnie za dwie godziny mu przejdzie.

Niestety, z Burnsidem było coraz gorzej. Kiedy przechodził obok niego kelner z tacą pełną sztućców, rudy wyrwał je kelnerowi i zaczął nimi rzucać na około. Piers i Evelyn skryli się pod stołem, żeby nie oberwać widelcem w oko. Furia nie trwała długo, bo zjawiła się ochrona restauracji i wyniosła chłopaka na zewnątrz. Nie było to łatwe zadanie. Każdy z ochroniarzy musiał złapać za jedną kończynę a i tak ledwo dawali radę. Claire poszła za nimi, przypilnować narzeczonego. Jill zrobiła to samo. Chris podszedł do zajętego stolika.

-Piers, pozwól na słówko- szepnął. Odeszli kawałek.

-Słuchaj Piers!- zaczął podekscytowanym głosem Chris- Wiem, że to jest dla ciebie ważne. Pamiętaj, aby co jakiś czas powiedzieć jej komplement. Masz ją potem odwieść do domu. Nie zapomnij o…

-CHRIS!- przerwał wściekły Nivans- potrafię sobie poradzić, więc bądź łaskawy zająć się swoją narzeczoną.- wysyczał i odszedł w stronę dziewczyny. Chris wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł.

Kelner przyniósł im to, co zamówili. Przed Evelyn postawił talerz krewetek a Piers dostał stek.

-Nie wiedziałam, że lubisz steki- zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

- Ważne, żeby były dobrze wysmażone z zewnątrz i lekko surowe w środku- odpowiedział głosem mędrca. Zaczęli się śmiać. Rozmawiali o niezobowiązujących tematach. Piers kilka razy nawet pochwalił jej wygląd. Było bardzo miło.

Wyszli na świeże powietrze. Powoli zaczynało robić się zimno. Piers wyciągnął papierosa i zapalił.

-Chyba nie powinieneś palić- stwierdziła Evelyn. Uśmiechnął się ciepło.

-Już gdzieś to słyszałem- odpowiedział. Wsiedli do samochodu. Przez całą drogę do domu dziewczyny śledził ich ten sam samochód co wcześniej.

Zaparkował pod blokiem i odprowadził ją pod same drzwi wejściowe.

-To chyba tutaj się kończą wszystkie randki- stwierdził lekko skrępowany Piers.

-Masz rację. Było świetnie i musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć- powiedziała Evelyn. Wspięła się na palce, oparła dłonie o pierś mężczyzny stojącego przed nią i pocałowała go delikatnie.

-Do zobaczenia- szepnęła i zniknęła za drzwiami. Piers stał jeszcze chwilkę, po czym wrócił do samochodu. Kiedy w domu sprawdził telefon, miał 15 nieodczytanych wiadomości i trzy połączenia- wszystkie od Chrsia. Uznał, że nie ma ich co sprawdzać, więc od razu wszystkie skasował. Leżał jeszcze długo na łóżku, ciągle czując pocałunek na swoich wargach. Tej nocy nie nawiedzały go koszmary.

* * *

Za tydzień kolejna część "randkowania" (niestety). Mam nadzieję, że jakoś uda wam się przebrnąć. Dzięki za czytanie!

Atherii


	11. S BSAA ch11

**No i to już będzie połowa. Osobiście uważam, że ten chapter jest nudny i skopany. Ale co tam. Ev pojawi się dopiero w chapterze 14, ale nie będzie odgrywała dużej roli. Za tydzień będzie chapter krótki, bez udziału Piersa.**

**Paringi: Piers i Evelyn**

**Bohaterowie: Piers Nivans, Chris Redfield, Evelyn, weterynarz, pies**

**Spoilery: BRAK**

**Special Thanks: Hmm... W tym chapterze należą się podziękowania dla kamil3217 za użyczenie wyglądu (pewnie się domyślicie, o co mi chodzi).**

**Informacje dodatkowe: Raczej nie.**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- dzień czterdziesty czwarty- Piers Nivans**

Promienie słońca padały mu na oczy. Mruknął sennie i przewrócił się na bok. Poczuł coś mokrego na karku, więc sięgnął w tamtą stronę. Ręką trafił na miękkie stworzonko, które wydało z siebie cichy pisk. Chwycił je i przeniósł przed twarz. Był to mały szczeniak rasy husky. Nie wiedział, skąd pies się tam wziął. Nagle dostał olśnienia.

***flash back***

Szedł powoli ulicą. Strugi deszczu spływały po włosach i karku, wprost za kołnierz kurtki. Wzdrygnął się. Żałował, że nie ma parasola ani kaptura. Wciąż czuł miękki dotyk na swoich wargach. Mimo woli, z jego ust wyrwało się ciche westchnienie. Czuł, że musi się gdzieś przejść, bo gdyby został w domu, oszalałby.

Usłyszał cichy pisk. Kilka metrów przed nim, pod latarnią, siedział na chodniku mały szczeniak. Miał szare, przemoczone futerko i strasznie się trząsł. Pomyślał, że pewnie to co zrobi, będzie wyglądało jak z jakiegoś taniego romansu dla nastolatek, ale jednak się przemógł. Piers podszedł do psa i wyciągnął rękę. Zwierzak się skulił i położył płasko uszy. Nivans wziął psa na ręce i okrył kurtką. W pobliżu mieszkał przyjaciel Jill, który był weterynarzem. Ruszył w tamtą stronę. Zapukał delikatnie w drzwi mieszkania. Otworzył mu mężczyzna o krótkich, czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Tak samo jak Piers, pracował w BSAA, tylko jako weterynarz.

-Hej, Kamil!- przywitał się Piers- Wybacz, że przeszkadzam, ale czy mógłbyś zbadać tego szczeniaka?- wyciągnął w jego stronę psa.

-Nie ma problemu!- odpowiedział przyjaźnie. Miał dziwny akcent, co było spowodowane tym, że pochodził z Polski- Wejdź, to może trochę potrwać.

Usiadł na kanapie w salonie i czekał. Nie trwało to długo. Po chwili Polak przyniósł trochę przestraszonego zwierzaka.

-Zaopiekuj się nim dobrze- powiedział Kamil.

-Ale…- zaczął protestować Piers, ale weterynarz go nie słuchał. Nie miał warunków, żeby go przetrzymywać.

-Masz go wziąć!- powiedział ostro doktor- wiem, że dobrze się nim zajmiesz. W razie kłopotów, mogę się nim czasem zaopiekować.

Nivans westchnął ciężko, podziękował i poszedł do domu. W mieszkaniu położył psa na podłogę. Wyjął z jednej z szafek stare ręczniki i prześcieradła, których i tak nie używał, i ułożył je w wygodne posłanie. Chwycił jeszcze szczeniaka i włożył go do wanny. Umył go porządnie i wytarł jednym z ręczników. Potem przeniósł psa na jego posłanie i przyniósł mu miskę z mlekiem. Było już trochę późno, więc zostawił psa samego i poszedł spać.

***koniec flash back'u***

Popatrzył na szczeniaka, który zaczął wymachiwać łapkami w powietrzu. Piers położył go obok siebie i zaczął głaskać po miękkim futerku. Szczeniaczek wyciągnął się obok nowego właściciela i po chwili pieszczot usnął. Nivans patrzył na niego czule i zastanawiał się, jak go nazwać. Poczuł wibrację pod poduszką. Sięgnął po dzwoniący telefon i odebrał.

-Tak?- spytał cicho.

-To ja. Dzięki za wczoraj- odezwał się głos po drugiej stronie- było naprawdę miło. Możesz się dzisiaj spotkać?

-Hmm…- zamyślił się Piers- nie mogę dzisiaj wyjść, ale może wpadniesz do mnie?- zaproponował.

-Świetnie! Będę o 18!- usłyszał tylko. Kobieta, z którą rozmawiał rozłączyła się.

Opuścił głowę na poduszkę. Było jeszcze wcześnie i mógł sobie pozwolić, na chwilę snu.

***Jakiś czas później***

Nie radził sobie w kuchni. Był zestresowany i wszystko leciało mu z rąk, a głośno szczekający pies wcale nie pomagał. Spojrzał na zegarek. Godzina 18 była coraz bliżej. Podwinął wysoko rękawy i wziął się poważnie za gotowanie. Po godzinie zmagań, na małym ogniu powoli dochodził gulasz, który zaczynał aromatycznie pachnieć. Jednak najgorsze było dopiero przed nim- musiał posprzątać. Szorował dokładnie blat kuchenny i kafelki podłogi, dopóki nie stały się na powrót czyste. Potem poszedł się przebrać. Wyglądał nieźle. Usłyszał szczekanie i drapanie po drzwiach pazurkami. Poszedł zobaczyć co się stało. Kiedy tylko wyszedł z łazienki, usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Wziął szczeniaka na ręce i otworzył. Stała tam Evelyn.

-Świetnie, że jesteś!- ucieszył się Piers i zrobił miejsce w wąskim przedpokoju, żeby dziewczyna mogła spokojnie wejść. Evelyn zerknęła Piersa.

-Jej! Jaki śliczny!- zachwyciła się na widok szczeniaka- Nie wiedziałam, że masz psa.

-Bo nie miałem… aż do wczoraj- mruknął. Evelyn wyciągnęła rękę w stronę pieska. Zwierzak położył uszy i zawarczał, lecz po chwili się uspokoił i pozwolił pogłaskać. Piers odstawił małego na podłogę i zaprowadził gościa do salonu.

-Jak się nazywa? –spytała ruda.

-Jeszcze nie wiem… Może Kou*?- zaproponował Piers. Zerknął na psa.

-Myślę, że to dobre imię.- zgodziła się dziewczyna.

Usiedli przy stole i rozmawiali trochę. Potem, kiedy gulasz był gotowy, zjedli go, popijając winem. Często któreś z nich się śmiało, a pies wyczuwając romantyczną atmosferę, ulotnił się gdzieś.

-Chyba powinnam już pójść- powiedziała dziewczyna około godziny 21.

-Wybacz, ale nie mogę cie odwieść, bo wypiłem. Zaraz zamówię taksówkę- zaproponował. Wziął telefon i zaczął dzwonić. Żadna firma nie miała akurat wolnego auta- Przykro mi, nie uda się. Może zostaniesz na noc?

Zgodziła się. Jako że Piers był dobrze wychowany, odstąpił Evelyn łóżko i sam poszedł spać na kanapę. Poszedł jeszcze tylko na chwilę do swojej sypialni po jakiś koc. Evelyn siedziała na łóżku i obserwowała go.

-Już nie będę ci przeszkadzał- poinformował i chciał już iść do sypialni.

-Poczekaj!- zatrzymała go- usiądź i chwilę ze mną porozmawiaj.

Zgodził się. Usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Poczuł, że powieki zaczynają mu powoli opadać. Starał się słuchać Evelyn i co jakiś czas przytakiwać, ale nie mógł się już na tym skupić. W końcu dał za wygraną, przechylił się lekko i jego głowa sama trafiła na poduszkę. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na śpiącego. Wyglądał naprawdę słodko i niewinnie. Położyła się delikatnie obok niego i zaczęła przeczesywać mu palcami włosy. Ona też długo nie wytrzymała i usnęła.

**Służba BSAA- dzień czterdziesty piąty- Chris Redfield**

Był pochmurny poniedziałek. Jego mózg ledwo utrzymywał świadomość. Od kilku dni rezydował w innym pokoju i ciągle nie mógł się przyzwyczaić. Kilka razy zdarzyło mu się odruchowo wejść do starej „26", którą teraz zajmował Piers. Nie zmieniło się tam prawie nic, jednak Nivans wstawił małą gablotkę, w środku której przechowywał z największym szacunkiem swoją nową snajperkę.

Chris teraz zajmował pokój naprzeciw z równie tandetnym numerkiem „13". Nie miał siły na nic. Spojrzał na zegarek- musiało jeszcze dużo czasu upłynąć, zanim skończy pracę. Usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Mruknął coś, co przy odpowiedniej interpretacji mogło oznaczać „proszę". Drzwi uchyliły się lekko, pokazując rudowłosą kobietę. Weszła do środka i położyła jakieś teczki na stół.

-To o co prosiłeś, Chris- oznajmiła i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Chris coś poczuł. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Ewidentnie coś pachniało męskimi perfumami. Perfumami, których zawsze używał Piers.

-Evelyn? Czemu pachniesz perfumami Piersa?- spytał podejrzliwie.

-Co?- zatkało ją- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, jakich perfum używa Piers?

-Jego perfumy mają zapach, który dość długo się utrzymuje. Kiedyś na misji, jak mnie ratował, przeszły na mnie i potem przez tydzień nimi pachniałem…- odpowiedział Redfield z lekkim obrzydzeniem. Evelyn, słysząc to, zaczerwieniła się i wyszła szybko z pokoju.

* * *

*- Kōu (czyt. Koou)- jap. deszcz

Dzięki za czytanie. Trzymajcie się ciepło, w te zimne dni.


	12. S BSAA ch12

**Dobra. Dzisiaj wyjątkowo krótki chapter, w którym bezpośrednio nie występuje Piers.Właściwie, to nie ma on jakiegoś większego wpływu na fabułę, więc jeżeli ktoś nie lubi par (które zaraz wypiszę w info), to może go sobie spokojnie odpuścić.**

**Paringi: Chris i Jill, Steve i Claire, Ada i Leon**

**Bohaterowie: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Steve Burnside, Claire Redfield, Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy**

**Spoilery: BRAK**

**Special Thanks: Tosia-sama za przypomnienie mi, że dzisiaj poniedziałek.**

**Informacje dodatkowe: Nie.**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- chapter specjalny- różne pary**

***Aeon***

Leżał na łóżku i czekał, jak każdego wieczora od miesiąca. Czekał, aż w końcu przyjdzie. Ciągle się nie zjawiała. Poszedł wziąć prysznic. Woda spływała po jego ciele, łagodząc napięcie. Wszedł do sypialni. Usłyszał za sobą szelest i się odwrócił. Była tam. Ubrana w czarne, obcisłe spodnie i czerwoną koszulkę. Na zewnątrz było bardzo zimno a nie widział żadnej kurtki należącej do kobiety.

-Ada- szepnął. Podszedł do niej i objął ją. Wsunęła palce w jego mokre włosy. Była cała zimna a on gorący- Spóźniłaś się- wyszeptał w czarne włosy. Przesuwała powoli lodowate ręce po gorących, nagich plecach.

-Przepraszam- powiedziała cicho.

Nie ważne, co by zrobiła- i tak ją kochał. Byli ze sobą, chociaż było to trudne. W dzień, przy obcych ludziach udawali nienawiść, aby skrytym pod osłoną nocy doznać chwili zapomnienia.

-Skończmy z tym ukrywaniem- mruknął, kiedy przeczesała placami jego włosy.

-Już niedługo, Leon. Jeszcze troszeczkę- szepnęła.

***Valenfield***

Byli ze sobą od bardzo dawna. Czasami się pokłócili, ale nigdy nie poważnie. Ostatnio się praktycznie mijali, ale obiecali sobie, że niedługo to odbiją. Była z nim w najtrudniejszych chwilach.

Kiedy jego była dziewczyna nagle zniknęła, był wrakiem. Nie jadł i nie spał. Zadręczał się i był bliski samobójstwa. Wtedy Jill była przy nim i go uwolniła. Stała się osobą, którą mógł kochać ponad życie.

Leżał teraz obok niej. Jill słodko spała. Nie chciał jej budzić. Delikatnym, pełnym czułości ruchem gładził jej włosy. W końcu otworzyła niebieskoszare oczy i spojrzała na niego. Uśmiechnęła się i przysunęła bliżej.

-Myślałeś kiedyś, żeby mieć dzieci?- spytała.

-Owszem, ale dla mnie już chyba trochę za późno- odpowiedział smutny. Pocałowała go pod okiem i przytuliła. Były pomiędzy nimi tylko cztery lata różnicy.

-Kocham cię, Chris- szepnęła i zasnęła.

***Cleve***

Ten dzień zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Wszystko było już zaplanowane. Sala zarezerwowana, goście zaproszeni. Siedział sam w domu, bo Claire poszła przymierzyć sukienkę. Żałował, że nie mógł jej zobaczyć. Westchnął.

Na jego kolana wskoczył Wesker i zaczął się łasić. Przypomniał sobie, jak poznał swoją narzeczoną.

Spotkali się w więzieniu na wyspie Rockford. Przeżyli tam wiele niebezpieczeństw, ale udało się im uciec. Potem ich samolot przejął szaleniec i wylądowali na Antarktydzie. Tam Steve został zarażony wirusem T-Veronica. O mało co nie zginął. Udało mu się przeżyć, bo uratował go Wesker. Albert chciał tylko wirusa, lecz Steve był bardzo podobny do Weskerowego syna. Po pewnym czasie Burnside poznał potomka swojego wybawcy. Był nim Jake Muller. Nie można o nim było powiedzieć, że był osobą miłą. Spotkali się kilka razy i nie zapałali do siebie zbytnią sympatią. Steve znowu westchnął. Zapowiadał się spokojny dzień. Miał w pracy wolne, ale i tak postanowił odwiedzić laboratorium. Tęsknił za Chrisem- misiem, którego zabrał z gór pomiędzy wigilią a nowym rokiem. Teraz niedźwiadek mieszkał w laboratorium, gdzie pracował Steve, i robił za ochroniarza.

Steve postanowił również, że wpadnie do Piersa. Chciał go poprosić, żeby został jego świadkiem na ślubie. Miał nadzieję, że Nivans się zgodzi.

* * *

**W najbliższym chapterze można spodziewać się powrotu Desmonda i Lucy (chociaż chyba tylko w jednym fragmencie ich wymieniam). Biedny Piers trochę oberwie a Chris dostanie szału. Dzięki za czytanie.**


	13. S BSAA ch13

**Przepraszam za opóźnienie. Znowu zapomniałam, że poniedziałek był trzy dni temu, więc...**

**Paringi: Chris i Jill, Steve i Claire**

**Bohaterowie: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Steve Burnside, Claire Redfield, Piers Nivans, Sheva Alomar**

**Spoilery: BRAK**

**Special Thanks: Tosia-sama za przypomnienie mi, że dzisiaj poniedziałek oraz za pomysł na część z Claire; kamil3217 za pomysł na "lokację" w pierwszej części opowiadania.**

**Informacje dodatkowe: Nie.**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- dzień osiemdziesiąty trzeci- Piers Nivans i Claire Redfield**

***Piers Nivans***

-Piers, mamy misję!- powiedział Chris wchodząc bez pozwolenia do gabinetu- reszta drużyny została „wypożyczona" na trzy dni, więc jesteśmy sami. We dwójkę nie damy sobie rady, dlatego weźmiemy ze sobą Jill i Shevę. Mamy sprawdzić szpital Bone'facego. Znowu nie zabrałem prawka, więc niestety prowadzisz.

Piers z początku był znudzony, ale na dźwięk słów „więc niestety prowadzisz", na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Zebrali się w garażu i zapakowali się do auta. Chris przezornie się zapiął w pasy.

-Ten szpital znajduje się po drugiej stronie miasta! Nie dojedziemy tam w mniej niż w godzinę.- stwierdziła Jill. Piers uśmiechnął się mrocznie. W jego oczach znowu pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk.

-Daj mi piętnaście minut.- powiedział tajemniczo. Chris słysząc głos jego głosu przybrał kolor podobny do tapicerki- lekko się zazielenił. Jill i Sheva spojrzały na siebie nic nie rozumiejąc. Piers wykonał zwyczajowe czynności przy odpalaniu auta. Z garażu wyjechał w miarę spokojnie, ale na prostych zaczął już przyspieszać. Nivans chyba miał coś z wzrokiem, bo światła sygnalizacji świetlnej widział zawsze w kolorze zielonym. Jill i Sheva zrozumiały, czemu Chris pozieleniał i postanowiły zrobić to samo. Piersowi nic nie było, tylko uśmiechał się coraz szerzej. Po zapowiedzianych piętnastu minutach, Nivans zaparkował popisowo auto na szpitalnym parkingu i wysiadł z niego lekkim krokiem. Za nim wyszedł lekko zielony Chris, ale poza tym chyba nic mu nie było. Dalej pojawiły się sztywne dziewczyny.

-O-on… z-zawsze t-tak jeździ?- spytała Sheva urywanym głosem.

-Zdarza mi się- przyznał Piers i podrapał się w zakłopotaniu w tył głowy.

Weszli do środka. W holu było ciemno, więc włączyli latarki. Rozglądali się uważnie. Widok był przerażający. Ściany były gęsto umazane krwią w taki sposób, że nie można było stwierdzić, jakiego były wcześniej koloru. Z wysokiego sufitu zwisały ciała zombie, ewidentnie uduszone. Po podłodze walały się organy wewnętrzne jak flaki czy serca. Słyszeli szmery dochodzące z górnych pięter. Poszli dalej. Piers rozejrzał się. Czegoś brakowało. Nie widział kapitana.

-Chris?!- spytał, mając nadzieję, że kapitan się znajdzie.

-O, Jill! Mam coś dla ciebie!- Redfield podszedł do swojej dziewczyny i wyciągnął coś zza pleców. Było to ludzikie serce!

-O mój…!- Valentine pozieleniała- gdzie jest łazienka!

Jill wpadła do pierwszego lepszego pokoju. Nie była to toaleta, ale nie przeszkodziło jej to, żeby zwrócić śniadanie.

-Chyba przesadziłeś, Chris. Teraz Jill cię za to zabije!- stwierdziła Sheva.

Poszli dalej. Jill oczywiście nie odzywała się do Chrisa. Doszli na klatkę schodową i usłyszeli łkanie. Poszli w jego stronę. Drzwi do jednego z pokoi były uchylone. Piers ostrożnie je pchnął. Na środku pokoju stał stary telewizor, w którego świetle siedziała płacząca dziewczynka.

-Wszystko porządku?- spytał Nivans i dotknął dziecka w ramię. Dzieciak błyskawicznie się odwrócił i próbował ugryźć snajpera w dłoń. Piers odskoczyły i przyjrzał się twarzy dziecka. Jej czarne włosy były zlepione w tłuste strąki. Na bladej twarzy były oczy wyrażające tylko złość i chęć mordu. Z jej ust na sekundę wyłoniła się dziwna macka.

-To las plagas!- zdumiała się Sheva.

-Pires, to już nie jest człowiek! Odstrzel jej głowę!- instruował Chris. Nivans zrobił tak, jak mu kazano. Dziewczynka straciła głowę, czemu towarzyszył wszechobecny rozbryzg krwi. Z karku dziecka wyrosła długa, gruba macka. Pires podniósł swój karabinek i zaczął faszerować przeciwnika ołowiem. Macka zachwiała się i zaatakowała poziomo. Piers zdążył się uchyliś, Sheva zresztą tak samo. Jill zagapiła się i nie zwróciła uwagi na przeciwnika. Chris, widząc, że jego dziewczyna jest w niebezpieczeństwie, zasłonił ją własnym ciałem. Macka uderzyła Redfielda w bok.

-Chris!- krzyknęła Jill. Piers i Sheva zabili swojego przeciwnika i dołączyli do klęczącej Jill.

-Nic mi nie będzie. Fajnie, że się o mnie martwisz…- powiedział kapitan.

Wyszli ze szpitala i zajęli miejsce w samochodzie. Sheva stwierdziła, że nie da się zabić, więc tym razem ona prowadziła, dzięki czemu bezpiecznie dotarli do BSAA. Mieli tylko mały przystanek przy kwiaciarni, w której Chris kupił olbrzymi bukiet róż, aby przeprosić swoją dziewczynę.

***W tym samym czasie. Claire Redfield***

Było jej smutno. Steve długo nie wychodził z pokoju. Nigdzie nie było ani widać, ani słychać kota. Zaczynała się martwić. Nagle usłyszała wciekłe miałczenie dochodzące z pokoju, w którym przesiadywał rudy. Claire wparowała tam i się przeraziła. Na ścianie było napisane „I love you, Claire!". Napis był czerwony…

-Steve… Co to jest?- spytała przerażona dziewczyna.

-To dowód mojej miłości!- odpowiedział dumnie.

Claire zaczynała powoli kojarzyć fakty. Na podłodze leżała kępka sierści, pod łóżkiem była porudzona na czerwono kocia zabawka…

-Czy to krew?!- spanikowała Redfield.

-Nie mogłem zaleźć pastylek ze sztuczną krwią, więc musiałem się posłużyć keczupem- wyjaśnił Burnside.

-To gdzie jest kot!?- dopytywała się.

-Wesker leży pod łóżkiem.

Claire zerknęła pod łóżko- kot rzeczywiście tam leżał.

-Jak masz zamiar to sprzątnąć?- spytała.

-Oj. O tym nie pomyślałem…


	14. S BSAA ch14

**Znowu przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale z powodu utrudnionego dostępu do komputera, znowu zapomniałam, jaki był dzień tygodnia. Obiecuję, że się poprawię (wyjątek może stanowić jeszcze następny poniedziałek).**

**Paringi: Chris i Jill, Steve i Claire, Piers i Evelyn**

**Bohaterowie: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Steve Burnside, Claire Redfield, Piers Nivans, Evelyn, Rebecca Chambers, Leo, Sam**

**Spoilery: non**

**Special Thanks: Tosia-sama za przypomnienie mi, że dziś wtorek a ja zapomniałam o publikacji oraz za pomysły, dotyczące chaptera; SonYume, za kilka trafnych pomysłów na ubarwienie uroczystości bohaterów; kamil3217 za alter-pomysły na ceremonię Steve'a i Claire (to było trochę chore; i tak ich nie ma).**

**Informacje dodatkowe: Final cutdown- zostało już tylko 6 chapterów.**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- dzień dziewięćdziesiąty siódmy Piers Nivans**

Był 28.02 i zaczynało się powoli ocieplać. Podszedł do lustra i sprawdził swój wygląd. Garnitur dobrze leżał, krawat równo zawiązany, włosy ułożone, buty wypastowane… Wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik. Czuł się trochę dziwnie. Jego szalik leżał, złożony w idealną kostkę, na poduszce. Na taką okazję nie wypadało go zakładać. Spojrzał na zegarek- musiał już wychodzić. Umówił się ze Steve'm, że po niego przyjedzie i razem pojadą do kościoła. Zanim wyszedł, zdążył jeszcze łyknąć proszki, bo dokuczał mu trochę ból głowy, po wieczorze kawalerskim przyjaciela. Podjechał swoim samochodem pod dom, w którym mieszkali Steve i Claire. Tego dnia, dziewczyny nie było w domu, bo nocowała u brata. Zadzwonił do Steve'a aby rudy już schodził na dół.

-Denerwujesz się?- spytał lekko Piers. Steve wyglądał na zrelaksowanego, lecz znał go już tak długo, że wiedział, iż nie zawsze wygląd Burnside'a odzwierciedla jego uczucia.

-Tak- przyznał się- Boję się, że nie będę w stanie nic z siebie wydusić.

-Nie martw się! Wszyscy, oprócz Chrisa, życzą tobie i Claire, jak najlepiej!- pocieszył Piers. Zaczęli się śmiać. Całą drogę do kościoła, Piers odwracał uwagę Steve'a od źródła niepokoju.

Na miejscu, Nivans zaparkował swój czarny samochód, gdzieś z boku. Razem z przyjacielem wszedł do środka i zajął miejsce jako świadek. Wybiła godzina 11. Organista zaczął grać marsz weselny. W drzwiach pojawiła się Claire, prowadzona przez brata. Szli powoli, nigdzie się nie spiesząc.

Dziewczyna wyglądała cudownie! Miała na sobie białą sukienkę, składającą się z dwóch części. Dół, był spódnicą z delikatnego materiału z misternym haftem. Góra natomiast była gorsetem, wiązanym z tyłu. Długie, brązowe włosy i część twarzy zakrywał welon. Chris podprowadził siostrę i przekazał ją narzeczonemu, nie rezygnując ze spiorunowania wzrokiem przyszłego szwagra. Redfield udał się dumnie na swoje miejsce, pomiędzy Joshem i Shevą. Obok Claire stanęła Jill, jako jej świadkowa. W końcu ksiądz zabrał głos. Gadał pewien czas, chociaż pewnie i tak część zgromadzonych go nie słuchała. Jednak co jakiś czas było słychać szloch Chrisa i pełne emocji _„Ach! Jak te dzieci szybko dorastają!"._

-Jeżeli ktoś zna jakiś powód, dla którego ta dwójka nie może połączyć się świętym węzłem małżeńskim, niech przemówi teraz, albo zamilknie na wieki!- powiedział podniośle ksiądz. Kiedy tylko ucichło jego ostatnie słowo, Chris zaczął podnosić się ze swojego miejsca. Josh i Sheva zaczęli go na siłę sadzać, lecz Redfield okazał się zbyt silny. W tym samym momencie odwróciła się Jill i zbombardowała ukochanego morderczym spojrzeniem, na widok którego, Chris potulnie usiadł na krześle i więcej się nie odzywał. Kiedy ksiądz zakończył formalności, goście wyszli z kościoła i ustawili się w grupkach, po obu stronach drzwi. Claire i Steve Burnside'owie, zostali posypani ryżem i drobnymi monetami.

W powietrzu rozległ się dziwny świst. Pędzący kamień trafił pana młodego prosto w tył głowy. Steve przewalił się do przodu a Claire uklęknęła obok niego, próbując ocenić, co stało się jej nowemu mężowi.

Akurat wtedy, Piers stał obok Chrisa. To Redfield był sprawcą małego „wypadku". Nivans rzucił się na kapitana i założył mu podwójnego Nelsona.

-Puść…!- syknął Chris, próbując się wyrwać, lecz chwyt jego zastępcy był mocny. Wściekły szwagro-teść odchylił się na pięty, stracił równowagę i poleciał do tyłu, przygważdżając do ziemi biednego Piersa. Nivans jęknął głucho i stracił oddech, lecz zdołał przetoczyć się razem z kapitanem i tym razem to on był na górze. Snajper jedną ręką chwycił i uwięził nadgarstki Chrisa a drugą ręką przytrzymał jego kark. Chris zaczął głośno wyklinać swojego zastępcę, grożąc mu degradacją. W tym momencie zbliżyła się do nich Jill.

-Chrisssssss…- zasyczała złowrogim głosem. Na twarzy Redfielda pojawiło się przerażenie- policzymy się za to wieczorem…

-Czy jest gdzieś tutaj lekarz?- krzyknęła zaniepokojona Claire. Z tłumu wyłoniła się Rebecca, paląc coś. Medyczka zbliżyła się do Steve'a, zdzieliła go „z liścia" po obu policzkach i wstała. Burnside obudził się natychmiast. Rebecca przypatrzyła się parze młodej, zaciągnęła głęboko dymem i wróciła do tłumu, z którego dało się słyszeć śmiech _„Rebecca skręca, Billy podpala!"._ Claire zarzuciła ramię męża na szyję i podniosła go. Wsiedli do udekorowanego samochodu i ruszyli na przedzie kolumny, do miejsca, gdzie miało się odbyć wesele. Na taką specjalną okazję, kwatera główna BSAA udostępniła kilka pomieszczeń, które zostały odpowiednio udekorowane. Piers poprosił Lucy i Desmonda, aby znowu odpowiadali za zaopatrzenie alkoholowe. Nivans, razem z Evelyn i kumplami z drużyny- Leo i Samem, miał odpowiadać za muzykę.

Pierwsze osoby weszły do sali, w której miało się odbywać przyjęcie, lecz zaraz po przekroczeniu progu krzyknęli głośno, zgodnym chórem i zaczęli się wycofywać. Chris i Piers przepchali się na przód by sprawdzić, co się stało. Przy ścianie stała blada barmanka Lucy, zasłonięta całkowicie przez Desmonda, który próbował nie panikować na widok wielkiego niedźwiedzia.

-CHRIS!- krzyknął radośnie Steve i wbiegł do środka, aby uściskać misia. Wszyscy zaczęli szeptać coś podejrzanego.

-Mogę wiedzieć, co robi tutaj niedźwiedź?- spytał któryś z gości.

-Mieszka tu od jakiś dwóch miesięcy i robi za strażnika. Nazywa się Chris- wyjaśnił Burnside. Wśród zebranych przeszła fala śmiechu.

-Więc będziemy się bawili razem z Bearfieldem?- rzucił ktoś.

Goście zaczęli zajmować miejsca. U szczytu stołu usadziła się para młoda, po obu ich stronach świadkowie. Dalej, obok Jill, zajął miejsce ludzki Chris. Kiedy wszyscy już usiedli, przyszła kolej na wznoszenie toastów.

-Dobrze pamiętam dzień, kiedy Claire przyprowadziła do domu Steve'a- zaczął Redfield- na początku myślałem, że przyprowadziła koleżankę, lecz gdy bliżej się przyjrzałem, zobaczyłem, że to był mężczyzna! I wtedy sobie pomyślałem: „Czy Claire wie, że on jest gejem?"- po sali przeszedł szmer śmiechu a Chrisa dopadło mordercze spojrzenie siostry- Jednak wszystko między nimi dobrze się ułożyło. Chociaż Steve nie jest moim ulubieńcem, to mam nadzieję, że będą zgranym małżeństwem.

Zebrani zaczęli bić brawo. Dalej zabrała głos Jill, mówiąc coś o tym, że w małżeństwie jest najważniejsza miłość, uczciwość i wierność oraz życzyła młodym jak najlepiej. Następnie Steve zaczął wychwalać swoją żonę. Kolejny miał być Piers. Czuł, że ma pustkę w głowie. Podniósł się i niechcący strącił łokciem wazon, stojący na stole. Naczynie z hukiem roztrzaskało się na podłodze, tłukąc się w drobny mak.

-Przepraszam- powiedział zakłopotany, drapiąc się po głowie-Poznałem Steve'a w ostatnie święta-zaczął- Moje pierwsze wrażenie o nim było dość złe i się nie polubiliśmy. Jednak zmieniło się to po jakiś… trzech minutach? Zaczęliśmy się dogadywać, co okazało się nie byś strasznie trudne. Teraz Steve jest dla mnie jak brat. Claire poznałem trochę wcześniej i od razu miałem wrażenie, że jest dobrą, miłą dziewczyną. Pomyślałem, że jej przyszły mąż będzie miał wspaniałe życie i mam nadzieję, że się nie pomylę. Jako moim bliskim przyjaciołom, życzę wam wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia- usiadł, mając wrażenie, że się skompromitował, lecz goście nagrodzili go gromkimi brawami.

Po uroczystym obiedzie, przyszedł czas na zabawę. Piers, razem z trzema innymi osobami udał się na scenę. Podniósł gitarę i sprawdził, czy jest dobrze nastrojona. Perfekcyjnie! Sam wziął pod swoją odpowiedzialność operowanie keyboardem a Leo perkusją. Evelyn stanęła przy mikrofonie. Piers pokazał coś innym na palcach i zaczął wyklaskiwać rytm. Po chwili dołączyli inni. Evelyn zaczęła śpiewać pierwsze wersy Carrapicho „Tic Tic Tac". Wszyscy goście wyszli tłumnie na środek i zaczęli tańczyć w rytm muzyki. Potem przyszła pora na taneczną wersję „What's up", znaną bardziej jako „hey-yea". Grali jeszcze jakiś czas, po czym przyszedł czas na łapanie bukietu panny młodej. Wszystkie panie ustawiły się w półkole wokół Claire. Panna młoda odwróciła się do nich tyłem i rzuciła bukiet. Akurat wtedy, Piers przechodził na drugą stronę sali, aby zamienić kilka słów z Chrisem, lecz dostał kwiatami po głowie i instynktownie je złapał.

-Co do…- mruknął. Nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ wszystko wokół zagłuszyły kobiety, składające mu gratulacje. W pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał o co chodzi, ale gdy tylko się ogarnął, zaczerwienił się, przekazał kwiaty stojącej obok Evelyn i ruszył w swoją stronę. Chris oglądał to wszystko z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Claire stała ze Stevem i Chrisem pod ścianą i przyglądała się. W pewnym momencie podeszła do niej blondynka.

-Sherry!- ucieszyła się Burnside- Dawno cie nie widziałam! Co u ciebie?

-Dziękuję, porządku- odpowiedziała- Czy wiecie, kim jest ten przystojny, rudy chłopak? Tam przy barze…- wskazała dziewczyna. Steve zerknął we wskazane miejsce.

-To Jake Muler, syn Alberta Weskera- tłumaczył Steve- Radzę na niego uważać, bo nie jest on łatwą osobą.

Chris zaczął iść w stronę baru.

-Chris! Gdzie idziesz?- spytała Claire.

-Muszę z nim porozmawiać- odpowiedział smutno Redfield.

Chris i Piers zbliżyli się do rudego chłopaka, stojącego przy barze.

-Jesteś Jake Muller?- zapytał Chris.

-Czy my się znamy?- spytał trochę bezczelnie chłopak.

-Osobiście nie. Znałem twojego ojca- odpowiedział Redfield. Piers przysłuchiwał się temu wszystkiemu w ciszy. Poszedł z kapitanem tylko dla tego, aby uniknąć ewentualnego mordobicia.

-Co miałeś z nim wspólnego?- Jake zmrużył oczy.

-Zabiłem go- przyznał się smutno Chris.

-TY!- syknął Muller i chciał się rzucić na Redifelda, ale odbił się od ramienia Piersa- Nie wtrącaj się szczeniaku!

Piersowi nie spodobało się to określenie. Może był trochę młodszy od rudego, ale nie trzeba było go porównywać go z psem! Mimo to utrzymywał Jake'a w bezpiecznej odległości od Chrisa, aby rozmowa mogła przebiec bez rozlewu krwi. Chris stał spokojnie i opowiadał historię jego znajomości z Albertem Weskerem.

-Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę!- mruknął Muller, kiedy Chris wszystko mu już wyjaśnił. Spojrzał jeszcze pogardliwie na Piersa i odszedł w swoją stronę. Jakiś czas później, rudemu chłopakowi nie dawała spokoju Sherry, próbując ciągle zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

Zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Zbliżała się już 22:00. Wszyscy świetnie się bawili i nikt nie siedział. Piers puścił muzykę z automatu na piętnaście minut i wyciągnął Evelyn na parkiet.

-Ludzie!- krzyknął Chris przez zagłuszającą go muzykę i śmiechy zebranych- 100$ dla tego, kto znajdzie moje buty!

Po zebranych przeszedł szmer śmiechu. Chris zdjął buty kilka godzin temu bo, jak stwierdził, były niewygodne a teraz nie pamiętał, gdzie je zostawił.

Około 3:00 nad ranem zaczęli wychodzić pierwsi goście. Po dwóch godzinach zrobiło się pusto. Zostali tylko Chris, Jill, Claire, Steve, Piers, Evelyn, Sam i Leo. W pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowali panował (delikatnie mówiąc) syf. Wszyscy zebrani chwycili miotły i zaczęli sprzątać.

-Claire! To jest twój i Steve'a wieczór- powiedziała Evelyn- Idziecie już a my się wszystkim zajmiemy.

Sprzątali salę do 7, aby była użyteczna na spotkanie o 9.

Na szczęście żadne z nich nie miało tego dnia nic ważnego, więc mogli w spokoju odpocząć po weselu.

* * *

**Dzięki za czytanie. Na przyszłość się poprawię i postaram publikować w terminie***

***nie dotyczy opowiadań nie będących "Służba...".**


	15. S BSAA ch15

**Oto chapter, dla którego było pisane całe opowiadanie. Naprawdę. Dzisiaj dowiemy się kilku szokujących rzeczy... (tym razem opublikowane w terminie)**

** Paringi: Jill i Chris**

**Bohaterowie: Piers Nivans, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield**

**Spoilery: Niet**

**Special Thanks: Izina, moja siostra- Tosia-sama: sama nie wiem za co wam dziękuję, ale chyba wasze "imiona" powinny pojawiać się w każdym chapterze (jeżeli chociaż jeden napisałam bez czyjejś uwagi, to istny cud).**

**Informacje dodatkowe: W planach- crossover dla Resident Evil oraz anime Claymore. Pierwszy chapter ęcej informacji nie podam.**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- dzień setny- Piers Nivans**

Siedział za biurkiem i przeglądał papiery. Było ich dość sporo. Był poniedziałek, 3 marca. Wiele drużyn było na misjach lub jak np. Claire i Steve, mieli urlop. Westchnął. Sam chętnie zostałby w domu i gapił się w sufit. Usłyszał pukanie.

-Proszę- powiedział znad papierów i kubka kawy. Drzwi skrzypnęły i do środka wszedł Chris.

-Cześć Piers!- przywitał się- masz jakieś plany na wieczór?

-Tak. Leżeć na łóżku i patrzeć w sufit- odpowiedział, zanim cokolwiek pomyślał.

-Jak zwykle nic ambitnego- skomentował kapitan- Dzisiaj idziesz ze mną do knajpy.

-Odmawiam- oznajmił Nivans.

-No weź!- prosił Chris- Jill jest na kilkudniowej misji a mi się nie chce zostawać samemu. Jeśli się nie zgodzisz to wydam ci stosowny rozkaz.

-Nadużywasz władzy- zauważył Piers- dobra, zgodzę się.

Umówili się, że o piątej spotkają się przed wejściem do HQ. Piers miał sporo roboty i robił ją dość wolno mając nadzieję, że się nie wyrobi. Niestety, skończył na czas. Przed wejściem zobaczył kapitana i podszedł do niego.

-Znam fajny bar, ale to kawałek drogi. Pojedziemy samochodem.

Obaj wsiedli do auta. Na ulicach było trochę tłoczno. W knajpie było kilka osób, ale większość przyjdzie pewnie o 20. Usiedli przy barze. Miło im się gadało. Piers, pamiętając jeszcze, jak się czół dwa dni temu, postanowił zadowolić się sokiem z małym wkładem. Chris pewnie niejedno przeszedł, bo się nie oszczędzał. Po dwóch godzinach kapitan był wesolutki i skory do rozmowy.

-Prawie nikt o tym nie wie, ale Jill nie jest pierwszą osobą z jaką jestem- zaczął Chris.

-Powiesz coś więcej?- podpuszczał Piers.

-Ech… to było chyba ponad dwadzieścia lat temu. Byłem w tedy w wojsku i nawet nie znałem Jill. Była pewna dziewczyna- Naomi. Była naprawdę śliczna. Pamiętam dobrze jej brązowe oczy i czarne włosy. Często nosiła czapkę…- zamyślił się Chris- Nie za dużo już o niej pamiętam. Kiedyś miałem ciężką misję i musiałem wyjechać na miesiąc. Chciałem z nią zostać, ale nie mogłem. Kiedy wróciłem jej już nie było. Szukałem jej dość długo, ale nie znalazłem. Jak teraz sobie przypominam, to twoja matka też się nazywała Naomi!- zauważył.

-Tak, ale zmarła dziesięć lat temu…- zasmucił się Piers.

-Przykre. Kto cię potem wychowywał?- tym razem Chris prowadził przesłuchanie.

-Nikt. Byłem w sierocińcu.- odpowiedział Nivans

-A dziadkowie? Ojczym?- dopytywał Kapitan.

-Nie znam. Ojczym odszedł i się mną nie interesował- wyjaśnił.

-Jeszcze jedno pytanie. Czemu masz tatuaż na lewej łopatce?- spytał Redfield.

-Zrobiłem go jak uciekłem. Miał oznaczać mnie samego przeciwko całemu światu, ale jakoś nie wyszło- wzruszył ramionami. Wyjął papierosa i zapalił.

-Chyba już ci mówiłem, że nie powinieneś palić, bo niszczysz sobie zdrowie- pouczał Chris.

-Udawajmy, że wziąłem sobie twoje słowa do serca.- odgryzł się Piers.

-Radzę ci to tylko dla twojego dobra. Jesteś dla mnie poniekąd jak syn.-wyznał Chris. Piers był w szoku- Właściwie, to czemu prowadzisz samochód jak wszyscy diabli?- nie wytrzymał kapitan.

-Podobno miałeś już o nic nie pytać- zauważył snajper- W drodze wyjątku odpowiem. Sam nie wiem, po prostu tak wychodzi.

Siedzieli jeszcze trochę. O dwudziestej zaczęło robić się tłoczno a Chris miał już widocznie dosyć. Wyszli z knajpki. Redfieldem strasznie zarzucało.

-Chodź, odwiozę cię- zaproponował Chris.

-Nigdzie nie pojedziesz. Jesteś zalany a ja nie zostawię ciebie samego. Złapiemy taksówkę po drodze.

Piers założył rękę Chrisa na swoją szyję i zaczął go prowadzić. Do mieszkania Redfielda mieli półtora kilometra. Szli blisko głównej ulicy, aby złapać jakąś taryfę. Niestety nic nie było, więc musieli iść piechotą. Pod blokiem kapitana, Piers był zmęczony. Chciał wrzeszczeć, kiedy zauważył kartkę na windzie „Nieczynne, przepraszamy za utrudnienia". Piersa czekała wspinaczka na piąte piętro z ledwo idącym kapitanem. Szedł powoli, stopień za stopniem.

-Oj, niedobrze- powiedział Chris, kiedy byli na czwartym piętrze- chyba zostawiłem klucze w samochodzie- Nivans miał ochotę wrzeszczeć na całe gardło- oj, wybacz. Jednak miałem je w kieszeni.

Piers poczuł, jak się w nim gotuje. Podniósł kapitana i wszedł na ostatnie piętro. Wziął klucze i otworzył drzwi. Pamiętał jeszcze rozmieszczenie pokoi, więc zaniósł Chrisa do sypialni.

Przez całą drogę, Nivans się zastanawiał. Ostatnio w jego życiu pojawiało się dużo zbiegów okoliczności. Jego matka była podobna do osoby, którą opisywał Chris jakiś czas temu. Czas, kiedy się znali też był podobny. A najdziwniejsza była ta sama, bardzo rzadka grupa krwi. Nie mógł się pozbyć dziwnego wrażenia. Upewnił się, że kapitan leży bezpiecznie w łóżku i śpi. Wyszedł z mieszkania i ruszył w stronę swojego domu. Po trzech kilometrach udało mu się złapać taksówkę. Kiedy tylko wszedł do swojego domu, rzucił się na łóżko. Natychmiast zasnął.

**Służba BSAA- dzień sto siódmy- Piers Nivans i Chris Redfield**

***Piers Nivans***

-Przesyłka dla pana Nivansa- rozległo się pod drugiej stronie drzwi.

-Wejść!- powiedział Piers. Do pokoju wkroczył kurier w śmiesznym, żółtym wdzianku.

-Pan Nivans?- spytał się kurier. Piers skinął głową. Dostawca podał mu do ręki kopertę i wyszedł. Snajper od tygodnia czekał na kopertę, którą miał w ręku, lecz teraz bał się ją otworzyć. Postanowił zająć się przesyłką, jak skończy papierkową robotę.

Około 17 sięgnął po list i delikatnie rozerwał kopertę. To co było w środku potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia. Nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Miał wrażenie, że to tylko sen. Czuł, jak ręce zaczynają mu się trząść. Zapalił papierosa, żeby się uspokoić.

_„Znalazłem go! W końcu znalazłem!"_

Przez ostatni tydzień prawie nie spał a teraz, kiedy miał pewność, uleciały z niego wszystkie siły. Widział blat biurka z coraz bliższej odległości. Zasnął.

***Chris Redfield***

Samochód Piersa był w naprawie, więc Chris zaproponował, że będzie robił za szofera. Nivans nie przyszedł pod biuro o umówionej godzinie, więc kapitan poszedł sprawdzić, czy wszystko ok. Zapukał do drzwi nr 26, ale nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Wszedł do środka. Jedynym źródłem światła była lampka biurowa. Podszedł do swojego zastępcy. Piers spał. Redfield nie miał sumienia go budzić, więc przykrył go kocem. Miał zamiar wyjść, kiedy jego wzrok padł na kartkę, leżącą na podłodze. Podniósł ją. Miał zamiar ją odłożyć, lecz trafił wzrokiem na znajome nazwiska. Przeczytał tekst. W pewnym momencie trafił na napis „pokrewieństwo pierwszego stopnia". Przeraził się. Zabrał kartkę ze sobą i pojechał do domu. Musiał wszystko przemyśleć.

**Służba BSAA- dzień sto ósmy- Chris Redfield I Jill Valentine**

***Chris Redfield***

Nie miał zbyt dużo do roboty. Siedział i kręcił się na krześle obrotowym. Ciągle zastanawiał się nad tym, co zobaczył poprzedniego dnia. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć- w jego głowie panował chaos. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko mu się zawaliło. Drzwi skrzypnęły cicho. Stała tam osoba, której za wszelką cenę nie chciał widzieć. A może jednak bardzo chciał ją zobaczyć.

-Kapitanie. Mam coś dla pana- powiedział Piers. Było to dziwne bo już od dawna mówili do siebie po imieniu. Piers położył na biurku jakąś kartkę. Chris przyjrzał się jej.

-Chciałbym się przenieść do innej drużyny- powiedział cicho i smutno.

-Dlaczego?- spytał stanowczo Chris. Brak odpowiedzi. Piers odwrócił wzrok- Mów, dlaczego!- wrzasnął.

-Małe kłopoty rodzinne- odpowiedział Nivans niepewnym głosem. Chris stawał się coraz bardziej wściekły.

-Więc w takim wypadku, tym „kłopotem" jest to!- wydarł się Chris i podał Piersowi kartkę, którą zabrał poprzedniego dnia z biura zastępcy. Nivans przyjrzał się jej

-Skąd ty…?- zaczął.

-Cicho! Teraz ja się wydzieram!- przerwał Redfield- Czy miałeś w ogóle zamiar mi powiedzieć?! Czy może jednak zamierzałeś to ukryć?! Co?!

Piers spuścił głowę. Chyba było mu głupio. Jego oczy odszukały dwa nazwiska zapisane na kartce. Wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

-Kiedy miałeś zamiar mi powiedzieć, że jesteś moim synem?- spytał łagodnie Chris.

-Nie wiem. Wczoraj to dostałem. Chyba… Chyba chciałem to ukryć- wyznał

-Od jak dawna wiedziałeś?- dopytywał Redfield.

-Miałem podejrzenia od listopada- wyjaśnił Nivans- masz tą samą grupę krwi co ja. W poprzednim tygodniu, kiedy zacząłeś opowiadać o Naomi, byłem prawie pewien. Teraz mam pewność. W końcu spełniłem swój cel, ale nie mogę w to uwierzyć. To jest nierealne.

-Wiem- szepnął Chris.

-Co chcesz z tym zrobić?- spytał nieśmiało Nivans.

-Hmmm. Nie wiem.- wzruszył ramionami Chris- Chyba zbyt dużo się nie zmieni. Mam do ciebie pytanie.

-Tak?- zachęcił Piers.

-Czy masz mi za złe, że nie było mnie w twoim życiu?- spytał Redfield.

-Nie mogę być na ciebie zły, bo nawet nie wiedziałeś o moim istnieniu… tato- Piers uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Chris zrobił to samo.

-Dziękuję… synu.- zaśmiał się Redfield i podszedł do Piersa. Przytulił go przyjacielsko- Przepraszam.- szepnął. W oczach Piersa pojawiły się łzy.

***Jill Valentine***

Nikt o tym jeszcze nie wiedział. Ona sama się dowiedziała zaledwie kilka dni temu. Szła w stronę pokoju Chrisa, aby mu o tym powiedzieć. Uchyliła delikatnie drzwi i zobaczyła dziwny obrazek. Na środku pokoju stał Chris… i przytulał Piersa. Poczuła uczucie w sercu. Zdradził ją… z młodszym facetem!

-Ty sukinsynu…- wysyczała. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Odwróciła się nagle i wybiegła w stronę pokoju Claire.

***Chris Redfield***

W drzwiach zobaczył zaskoczoną twarz Jill.

-Ty sukinsynu…- wysyczała dziewczyna i wybiegła.

-Cholera!- mruknął Chris.

-Goń ją! Teraz to ona jest najważniejsza- powiedział Piers, lekko się uśmiechając. Chris zrobił według rady swojego nowego syna. Wybiegł za dziewczyną. Zobaczył, że Jill wchodzi do pokoju najgorszej na świecie zmory- Claire.

***Jill Valentine***

W środku stała brązowowłosa dziewczyna, wciąż rozanielona po miesiącu miodowym.

-C…Claireee- wyjęczała załamana Jill. Claire natychmiast się odwróciła i zobaczyła swoją prawie-bratową, zalewającą się łzami.

-Jill! Co się stało?- próbowała się dowiedzieć. Valentine się trochę uspokoiła.

-Chris… on… *hlip* On mnie zdradził!- Jill zalała się nową falą łez. Claire była zaskoczona. Nie wyobrażała sobie, że jej brat mógł zdradzić kobietę, którą kochał najbardziej w swoim życiu. Jill się trochę uspokoiła.

-Z kim?- drążyła Claire. Postanowiła dowiedzieć się, co za jędza była winowajczynią i zabić ją przy najbliższej okazji.

-Z… z Pieeeersem- zawodziła Valentine i znowu wybuchła płaczem. Claire zszokowało. Jej brat… z Piersem? To było bardziej niż niemożliwe! Chociaż, jakby pomyśleć…

-Czemu twój nastój aż tak bardzo się wacha!?- załamała się Claire. Ona również była bliska płaczu. Jill milczała przez chwilę i otarła łzy.

-To normalne dla kobiet w ciąży, nie?- odpowiedziała. Claire opadła szczęka. Zerknęła na drzwi. Stał tam jej brat z podobną miną.

-Chris…- zaczęła Claire.

-Wyjdź na chwilę i nikomu nie mów o tym, co tu słyszałaś- poinformował Redifeld. Claire skinęła głową i wyszła. Chris podszedł do Jill.

- Czy ty naprawdę jesteś…- zaczął Chris, lecz nie był w stanie dokończyć. Jill skinęła głową. Chyba trochę się już uspokoiła- Co za dzień… ciągle się dowiaduję o…

-Czy ty mnie zdradziłeś z Piersem?- przerwała Valentine.

-Nie- odpowiedział szczerze Chris.

-Nie wierzę ci- Jill zmrużyła oczy. Chris podał jej kartkę, którą na szczęście wziął z gabinetu. Jill zaczęła czytać -Czy on…- zaczęła, lecz nie była w stanie dokończyć.

-Tak. Wszystko się zgadza. Mamy tą samą grupę krwi… był praktycznie pewien, kiedy tydzień temu po pijaku zacząłem gadać o jego matce- zaśmiał się Chris, lecz po chwili spoważniał. Przecież Jill nie wiedziała o Naomi.

-Kiedy ją znałeś?- u Jill włączył się tryb zazdrosnej kobiety.

-To było jeszcze na kilka lat, zanim poznałem ciebie. Naomi zniknęła jeszcze zanim się spotkaliśmy- wyjaśnił Redfield. Jill mu uwierzyła.

-To co teraz?- spytała.

-Teraz, to ja będę miał dwójkę dzieci na wychowaniu- zaśmiał się i pocałował swoją dziewczynę. Był szczęśliwy.

***Chris Redfield***

Siedzieli w „kółeczku wzajemnej adoracji". Był tam ojciec, syn i przyszła matka.

-Więc, Chris… może zaczniesz. Jak poznałeś Naomi?- spytała najgroźniejsza z zebranych osób- Jill Valentine.

-He He…- zaczął Chris- poznałem ją jak byłem w Air Force. Była miłą dziewczyną. Byliśmy ze sobą przez pewien czas. Pewnego dnia po prostu zniknęła i nie było z nią żadnego kontaktu. Szukałem jej, ale nie znalazłem.

-Dobra. Uznajmy tę wypowiedź, za wyczerpującą- zarządziła Jill- Piers, możesz mi opowiedzieć swoją historię?

-Więc wychowywała mnie matka i ojczym. Kiedyś ojczym odszedł od nas i założył własną rodzinę. Matka starała się jak mogła, ale było ciężko. Kiedy odbierała mnie z zajęć dodatkowych…- przerwał. Było to dla niego bardzo bolesne- Kiedy staliśmy na światłach, wjechał w nią rozpędzony samochód. Kierowca był pijany i uciekł z miejsca wypadku. Złapali go, ale nie udało mu się nic udowodnić. Naomi zginęła na miejscu a mnie na szczęście nic się nie stało.

-Ok. Dzięki, Piers- zamyśliła się Jill.- w takim wypadku mamy tutaj dramat godny „mody na sukces". Więc, co zamierzacie zrobić? Rozpowiadacie swoje… pokrewieństwo na prawo i lewo, czy siedzicie z tym cicho?

-Chyba nie ma sensu o tym gadać- zaczął Chris- nie chcę, żeby to się rozeszło. Możesz przekonać Claire, że z Piersem mnie nic nie łączy?

-Nie ma problemu. Tylko co na to Piers?- spytała Jill.

-Nie mam nic przeciwko i chyba nawet tak będzie lepiej- odpowiedział Piers.- tylko mam jedno pytanie. Czy teraz będę musiał mówić do Chrisa „tato"?

Zaczęli się śmiać. Zaczęli się zachowywać jak prawdziwa rodzina. Chris czule przytulił Jill.

-A, Piers. Wiesz, że będziesz miał rodzeństwo?- spytał Redfield.

-Super! Zawsze chciałem mieć młodszego brata lub siostrę!

Chociaż tamtego dnia było wiele komplikacji, to i tak był to jeden z najszczęśliwszych w historii rodziny Redfield'ów.

**Służba BSAA- kilka dni później- Chris Redfield**

Zadzwonił do drzwi. Otworzył mu młody chłopak, który ewidentnie przed chwilą brał prysznic.

-Cześć Chris!- powiedział przyjaźnie- wchodź.

Wszedł do mieszkania i rozejrzał się. Dostrzegł kilka rzeczy, których nie było poprzednim razem, kiedy tu był. Podszedł bliżej, aby się przyjrzeć czemuś, co stało na stole. Balsam do ciała, krem do rąk… Cała masa damskich kosmetyków. Na kanapie leżały jakieś kobiece ciuchy.

-Piers!- krzyknął zaniepokojony Chris. Nivans wszedł do pokoju i spojrzał na ojca.

-Co się stało?- spytał.

-Czy to jest twoje?- wykrztusił Redfield.

-Nie- odpowiedział Piers. Spuścił wzrok i lekko się zaczerwienił- Evelyn się przeprowadza, więc zostawiła na pewien czas swoje rzeczy u mnie.

-Piers- zaczął poważnym tonem Chris- jesteś już w takim wieku, że to normalne. Ale jako na ojcu spoczywa na mnie odpowiedzialne zadanie. Tylko, jak to zacząć…- jąkał się Chris- Ech… Dobra, powiedzmy wprost. Piers, czy ty wiesz, skąd się biorą dzieci?

Nivans spojrzał zszokowany na ojca. Patrzył się tak przez chwilę po czym zaczął się głośno śmiać.

-Co cię śmieszy!?- wnerwił się Chris.

-Wybacz, ale chyba trochę za późno jak na takie rozmowy- śmiał się dalej Piers- Poza tym, żeby komuś o tym opowiadać, trzeba samemu co nieco na ten temat wiedzieć.

-O co ci chodzi!- dopytywał Redfield. Piers, nadal się śmiejąc, zrobił w powietrzu ruch imitujący wypukły brzuch.

-Piers…- syknął Chris- jestem twoim ojcem, więc należy mi się odrobina szacunku…

Zaczęli się ganiać wokół stołu. Piers śmiał się głośno a Chris go przeklinał.

* * *

**Dzięki za czytanie. Do "przeczytania" za tydzień.**


	16. S BSAA ch16

**Coś się dzieje z moją pamięcią... znowu zapomniałam, że mamy poniedziałek. Wybaczcie, ale dzisiaj dostajecie (w moim mniemaniu) super nudny i nieudany chapter. Ale za to następny powinien być lepszy.**

**Paringi: Piers i Evelyn**

**Bohaterowie: Piers Nivans, Chris Redfield, Evelyn, pies**

**Spoilery: już w następnym chapterze**

**Special Thanks: Tosia-sama za sam pomysł na chapter; Kamil za... już nie pamiętam, ale za coś na pewno**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- dzień sto czternasty- Piers Nivans**

Miał bardzo dobry humor i nic nie mogło mu go popsuć. Na 11.00 umówił się z Evelyn. Mieli się spotkać w wesołym miasteczku, które rozstawiło się trzy dni temu.

Na podwórku było dość ciepło- śnieg już stopniał a słońce grzało przyjemnie, przypominając o zbliżającej się wiośnie.

Postanowił nałożyć białą koszulkę z czarnym napisem „zombie king" i kreskówkowym Nemesisem. Do tego zielone spodnie i ulubioną kurtkę w podobnym kolorze. Płynnym ruchem zakręcił szalik wokół szyi i udał się do wyjścia, lecz nagle poczuł, że coś go uderzyło w prawą nogę. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Kou.

- Waruj!- rozkazał psu i chciał wyjść, lecz zwierzak znowu go zaatakował- Przegiąłeś!- syknął wściekle Piers. Chwycił smycz, zapiął na nią szczeniaka i zabrał ze sobą. Wesołe miasteczko było tylko o 1km od jego domu. Szedł spacerkiem 10 minut. Przed wejściem już na niego czekała Evelyn. Na jej widok pies wyrwał się Piersowi i oplątał smycz wokół nóg dziewczyny. Nivans pobiegł ukochanej na pomoc, odplątywać smycz.

-Niedobry Kou! Zły pies, zły!- karcił Nivans. Chwycił smycz i Evalyn za rękę i ruszył w stronę wejścia. Przechodzili pomiędzy stoiskami. Zewsząd dochodził zapach jedzenia i śmiech dzieci. Piers przekazał dziewczynie smycz i zniknął w tłumie, lecz po chwili powrócił z watą cukrową.

-Nie musiałeś!- powiedziała Evelyn, ale wyraźnie się ucieszyła. Piers oderwał kawałek i rzucił psu na pożarcie. Poszli dalej.- Hej, spójrz! Strzelnica- zauważyła dziewczyna- Powinno ci dobrze pójść.

Piers podszedł do stoiska. Wziął do ręki pistolecik na plastikowe kulki. Kilka kaczek przesuwało się jednostajnym ruchem w dwóch rzędach- jeden w prawo a drugi w lewo. Zaczął strzelać, lecz coś było nie tak. Kule ciągle chybiały i wystrzeliwały za późno. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się trafić, pocisk odbił się od kaczki, nie robiąc jej żadnej krzywdy.

-Wolne żarty!- wściekł się Nivans. Wyjął ze specjalnej kieszeni, przyszytej do spodni, pistolet ze ślepakami i strzelił do celu. Kaczki padały! Niestety, ludzie słysząc strzały zaczęli padać w popłochu na ziemię a sprzedawca schował się za ladą. Wszystkie cele były przestrzelone- Umm… Przepraszam? Co z moją nagrodą?- spytał Piers. Sprzedawca wysunął drżącą rękę spod lady i wręczył snajperowi białego, pluszowego misia, którego następnie Nivans podał swojej dziewczynie- To dla ciebie, Ev.

-Dziękuję- odpowiedziała skromnie dziewczyna.

Kiedy już się ściemniło, Piers zaciągnął Evelyn na diabelski młyn. Psa przywiązali do pustego stojaka na rowery a sami wsiedli do wagonika. Koło obracało się bardzo powoli. Mieli czas, aby podziwiać oświetlone miasto nocą, które wyglądało naprawdę wspaniale. Kiedy byli na górze, usłyszeli dziwne chrobotanie i karuzela się zatrzymała.

-Spokojnie! To nic poważnego!- usłyszeli krzyk z dołu- Za kilka minut znowu ruszycie!

W pierwszej chwili Evelyn się trochę przestraszyła i przysunęła się bliżej Piersa. Nivans zaczął się śmiać i przytulił dziewczynę. Było ciemno i wytworzyła się „romantyczna atmosfera". Piers pochylił się lekko i pocałował dziewczynę. Tamta przez chwilę była w szoku, lecz po chwili odwzajemniła pocałunek. Po chwili, bezceremonialnie przerwało mi dziwne kołysanie wagonika, ponieważ karuzela znowu ruszyła. Odsunęli się lekko od siebie i siedzieli cicho aż do końca przejażdżki. Kiedy Piers wyszedł z wagonika, zauważył przed sobą Kou, który jakby nigdy nic siedział przed schodkami na karuzelę i wodził w powietrzu ogonem. Nivans westchnął ciężko i podszedł do psa.

-Czy ja zdołam cię wychować na normalnego zwierzaka?- spytał zrezygnowany. Pies w odpowiedzi szczeknął, co chyba miało oznaczać „nie". Piers zabrał smycz i poczekał, aż dziewczyna do nich podejdzie.

-Mogę na chwilę do ciebie przyjść?- spytała Evelyn- chciałabym zabrać kilka swoich rzeczy.

-Nie widzę żadnego problemu.

Szli powoli do domu Nivansa, trzymając się po drodze za ręce. Piers otworzył drzwi mieszkania i puścił dziewczynę przodem. Spojrzał na zegarek- powoli dochodziła północ.

- Może zostaniesz na noc?- zaproponował- Już jest późno i nie chcę, żebyś sama wracała.

Evelyn z początku się opierała, ale po długich namowach w końcu się zgodziła.

**Służba BSAA- dzień sto piętnasty- Chris Redfield**

Poniedziałkowe poranki zawsze były dla niego piekłem. Szedł długim korytarzem, przecierając zaspanym ruchem oczy. Ciągle się nie przyzwyczaił do nowego pokoju, więc starym nawykiem, bez wcześniejszego pukania, wparował do „26". Zastał tam Piersa, siedzącego za biurkiem i walczącego z jakimiś papierami. Chris podszedł do biurka, wziął gazetę i rzucił się na kanapę.

-Dziękuję, ze mną dobrze. Mnie też miło cię widzieć- powiedział Nivans znad kartek.

-Cicho dzieciaku!- krzyknął do niego Chris i zaczął czytać. Artykuł na pierwszej stronie przykuł jego uwagę- Hej! Czytałeś?- spytał- Wczoraj ktoś urządził strzelaninę w wesołym miasteczku. A no właśnie! Ty tam byłeś wczoraj z Ev, prawda? Widziałeś coś?

-Ja bym tego strzelaniną nie nazwał- mruknął Nivans. Chris spojrzał na niego dziwnym wzrokiem.

-Czy ty masz z tym coś wspólnego?- spytał podejrzliwie. Piers poruszył się niespokojnie.

-Niby czemu tak sugerujesz?- spytał niewinnym głosikiem. Wydało się.

-Piers! Masz szlaban! Nie dość, że okłamujesz rodzica, to jeszcze urządzasz strzelaninę w wesołym miasteczku! Nie tak cię wychowałem!- krzyczał Chris.

-W ogóle mnie nie wychowałeś- zauważył snajper- Przez dziesięć lat wychowywała mnie matka, a później sam siebie.

Chris załamał ręce. Pełnił rolę ojca od kilku dni, ale już miał dosyć tego dzieciaka. Zastanawiał się, czy z drugim dzieckiem będzie równie beznadziejnie. Rzucił się w teatralny sposób na kanapę, przytrzymując wierzch dłoni na swoim czole.

-Nie licz na żadnego księcia, bo się nie zjawi- mruknął Piers, wracając do roboty. Chris tylko głucho jęknął.

* * *

Dzięki za czytanie. Do następnego!

Atherii.

P.S.: ma może ktoś pomysł na jakiś dodatkowy chapter? Proszę o ewentualne pomysły.


	17. S BSAA ch17

**Tak późną publikację można zawdzięczać grze Mass Effect 3 (po raz pierwszy od kilku dni udało mi się do niej dorwać, a misja była taka długa i wnerwiająca...) No więc... Grunt w tym, że dzisiaj jest poniedziałek i nie zapomniałam o publikacji.**

**Paringi: w tym tygodniu brak ;)**

**Bohaterowie: Piers Nivans, Chris Redfield, Carla i nasza wesoła gromadka, zwana drużyną Chrisa**

**Spoilery: Tak! To już dziś! Spoilerujemy prawie cały drugi chapter kampanii Chrisa. Pod koniec miesiąca znowu będzie spoiler (tym razem do re1 XD)**

**Special Thanks: no to tak wyjątkowo... będę okropna i pogratuluję samej sobie ;)**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- dzień sto dwudziesty- Piers Nivans**

Było zimno. Cała drużyna przyglądała się martwemu ciału mężczyzny. Milczeli. Z tyłu rozległ się chrzęst butów na żwirowej dróżce. Chris stanął obok Piersa.

-Poszedł na zwiad. Sam- powiedział smutno Nivans. Jacyś członkowie BSAA wynieśli ciało spoza kręgu.

-Posłuchajcie!- zaczął Chris- Zadaniem żołnierzy BSAA jest walka z bioterroryzmem, a skutecznie walczą tylko ci, którzy działają razem.- mówił głosem prawdziwego przywódcy.

-Każdy jest potrzebny.- dodał Piers. Spojrzał na twarze pozostałych. Cieszył się wśród nich ogromnym szacunkiem, jako zastępca kapitana.

-Otóż to!- podsumował Redfield- Wierzę, że jesteście gotowi oddać życie za naszą sprawę, ale zrobię co w mojej mocy, żebyście je zachowali- mówił dalej a wszyscy uważnie go słuchali. Gdzieś z prawej strony było słychać pociąganie nosem.

-Weź się w garść, Finn- poradził Niavs, patrząc na tymczasowego członka załogi. Sam i Leo nie mogli wziąć udziału w misji, więc Finn i mężczyzna, który zginął zostali przydzieleni na ich miejsce.

-Przepraszam, sir!- odpowiedział Finn. Był bardzo młody i poniekąd przypominał Chrisowi Rebeccę Chambers- jego dawną przyjaciółkę ze S.T.A.R.S.

-Nikt nie zostaje na lodzie, dopóki ja tu dowodzę. Jasne?- spytał kapitan. Wszyscy przytaknęli.

-Melduj, Finn- rozkazał Piers. Zajmował on najważniejsze miejsce zaraz po Chrisie.

-Tak jest- odpowiedział gorliwie nowy w załodze- Partyzanci mają w arsenale nowy rodzaj mutanta, któremu dowództwo nadało kryptonim „J'avo". Ta bestia jest niezwykle inteligentna i silna, a zraniona będzie błyskawicznie mutować.- zakończył pewnym głosem.

-Ok, wiecie co robić!- zarządził kapitan- dzielimy się na dwa zespoły i ruszamy!- znowu dało się usłyszeć chóralne „yes, sir!". Paul, Luke, Felix i Nick ruszyli jako jedna drużyna w swoją stronę.

-To ty jesteś ten nowy, huh?- spytał Chris.

-Tak, sir! Jestem Finn Macauley, sir.- odpowiedział trochę spięty. Naprawę przypominał Rebeccę.

-Wiem, że nie czujesz się pewnie, Finn, ale możesz liczyć na ekipę- Chris poklepał nowego przyjacielsko po ramieniu.

-Tak jest! Dam z siebie wszystko, sir!- zapewnił. Kapitan skinął głową i odszedł kawałek- On zawsze jest taki niesamowity?- spytał cicho. Piers spojrzał na Finna. Nowy był dziwny. Jakiś taki podekscytowany. Piers zastanawiał się, czy był na początku taki sam. Poczuł się dziwnie. Uczucia, które w tamtej chwili czuł do nowego członka ekipy to były między innymi niechęć i… zazdrość? Sam nie był pewien. Pokręcił tylko zrezygnowany głową i ruszył za Chrisem. Finn dołączył do nich chwilę potem.

Jechali wozem opancerzonym przez wąskie uliczki miasta. Na ziemi i dachach zalegał świeży śnieg. Póki co było spokojnie. Nagle usłyszeli strzały i pojazd, który jechał przed nimi został wysadzony w powietrze. Chris, Piers i Finn wyskoczyli z wozu i wkroczyli w wir walki. W powietrzu było głośno od huków wystrzałów z broni. Przedzierali się w głąb miasta, mając na celu przejęcie go. Zewsząd otaczały ich bioorganiczne potwory. Było je ciężko zabić, bo bardzo szybko mutowały. Amunicja schodziła jak woda, ale dzielnie szli na przód. Niekiedy drogi były na tyle zawalone, że musieli przechodzić przez zniszczone budynki pełne przeciwników. Szli dalej, póki nie trafili na solidne, zablokowane drzwi.

-Piers!- powiedział kapitan. Nie trzeba było dwa razy mówić. Nivans ustawił się obok Chrisa, aby pomóc mu wyważyć drzwi. W tej chwili usłyszeli potworny huk walących się budynków i ryk bioorganicznego. Nie mieli wyboru, musieli z nim walczyć. Ładowali wszystko co mieli. Piers zauważył czuły punkt na plecach potwora i właśnie tamto miejsce stało się głównym celem ataku snajpera. Bestia rozszalała i zaczęła niszczyć wszystko wokół. Musieli przejść dalej. Pojawiające się wszędzie J'avo nie ułatwiały sprawy. Walczyli tak do chwil, aż pojazd opancerzony przebił się przez siatkę i otworzył przejście. Od gwałtownego ostrzału z wozu, BOW cofnął się i zaczął uciekać, blokując drogę. Piers i reszta musieli zmienić trasę. Było o tyle łatwiej, że pojazd zapewniał dodatkowy ostrzał. Przedzierali się wąskimi uliczkami, dopóki ulicy nie zablokowała im siatka, której w żaden sposób nie można było sforsować wozem opancerzonym.

-Zostawcie to mnie! Zaraz to wysadzę!- krzyknął Finn i zaczął podkładać ładunki wybuchowe. Po wybuchu zeskoczyli na dół, ale dalszą drogę tym razem blokował wagon pociągowy. Finn zaczął podkładać ładunki a reszta go osłaniała. Przeciwników nie ubywało. Były to minuty pełne napięcia.

-Gotowe!- zameldował Finn. Nastąpił wybuch, dzięki któremu wagon podskoczył na kilka metrów, pozwalając prześlizgnąć się drużynie pod nim. Szli dalej. Przed nimi był most.

-Na moście straciliśmy jednego z naszych!- usłyszeli w komunikatorach.

-Naszym priorytetem jest ratowanie rannych!- wrzasnął Chris.

-Most jest zablokowany!- ktoś krzyknął. Panował chaos. Chris wrzasnął coś, aby zmobilizować swoją drużynę i ruszyli na ratunek. Po prawej stronie była zerwana kładka, prowadząca do zniszczonego domu. Idealne miejsce dla snajpera.

-Piers!- powiedział kapitan i ustawił się tyłem do kładki. Pochylił się lekko do przodu i splótł dłonie w koszyczek. Nivans zrozumiał o co chodzi. Wziął rozbieg i skoczył na splecione dłonie. W odpowiednim momencie Chris wyrzucił dłonie do góry, dając Piersowi dodatkową siłę odbicia. Snajper znalazł się po drugiej stronie.

-Będę osłaniał was z góry!- powiedział i wszedł do środka. Chris z resztą drużyny udał się na most. Piers wszedł do budynku. Był to stary, zniszczony dom. W pokoju, w którym się znajdował, stało biurko a na nim leżała pojedyncza fiolka z fioletową substancją w środku. Wyciągnął rękę, aby ją podnieść. Szkło było bardzo cienkie i nietrwałe, bo pod wpływem lekkiego dotyku palca, roztrzaskało się, przecinając boleśnie skórę i osadzając na niej krople fioletowej substancji. Piers cofnął rękę. Popatrzył jeszcze chwilę na biurko i ruszył na górę.

Na moście kapitan razem z resztą drużyny dzielnie walczyli. Położył się płasko na ziemi i zaczął mierzyć ze snajperki. W stronę Chrisa jechał czołg. Piers zauważył w tamtej chwili cysternę, dla której wystarczyłby tylko jeden strzał, aby wybuchnąć. Pociągnął za spust. Powietrze przeszył świst lecącej kuli a chwilę potem cysterny, wysadzanej w powietrze.

-Ładny strzał, Piers!- pochwalił kapitan. Nivans stanął na nogach i ruszył częściowo zawalonym schodami w stronę mostu. Chris opuścił mu drabinę, dzięki której mógł do nich dołączyć. Parli naprzód. Finn znowu musiał coś wysadzić- tym razem był to czołg. Przemierzali ulice opanowane przez J'avo aż w końcu dotarli do ratusza. Był to wielki, bogato zdobiony budynek z masą rzeźb w środku. W holu stało coś, co przypominało ludzi uwięzionych w ohydnych, lepkich kokonach. Ze wszystkich ścian spływała gęsta maź.

-Rozproszyć się i przetrząsnąć teren!- rozkazał Chris. Kapitan, Piers i Finn przeszli przez jedyne drzwi, które znajdowały się na piętrze. Szli długim korytarzem, którego okna były jakkolwiek zabite deskami. W pokoju, do którego weszli również były kokony. Zeskoczyli z półpiętra, na którym stali. Kiedy tylko ich stopy dotknęły ziemi, usłyszeli dziwny chrzęst. Kokony zaczęły pękać, ukazując ohydne BOW. Były to dość spore stwory, pokryte grubym pancerzem. Chris wyciągnął granat i rzucił pod nogi najbliższego. Wybuch pozbawił potwora pancerza, ukazując czerwone mięso.

-Dalej! Strzelajcie w to!- rozkazał Chris. Władowali w BOW trochę amunicji. Potwory padły a oni poszli dalej. Przechodzili przez różne pokoje. W jednym z nich, na podłodze leżały jakieś dziwne strzykawki. Piers podniósł jedną z nich i pokazał kapitanowi.

-To wirus C- odezwał się kobiecy głos- Tak nazywają go partyzanci. Aż serce rośnie na widok takich wybawicieli- z cienia wyszła ciemnowłosa kobieta, ubrana w niebieską sukienkę.

-Kim jesteś?- zapytał podejrzliwie Nivans.

-Nazywam się Carla Radames i pracuję tutaj.- wyjaśniła kobieta- Byłam ich zakładniczką.

-Wirus C…- zamyślił się Chris- to dzięki niemu powstają J'avo. Odprowadzimy cię. Finn! Pilnuj jej jak własnej siostry.- odwrócił się, jakby miał zamiar wracać do poprzedniego pokoju. Kiedy mijał Piersa, szepnął _„miej na nią oko"._

Carla poprowadziła ich krótszą drogą do holu. Usłyszeli strzały. Wpadli do środka. W holu już nie było kokonów. BOW atakowały członków drużyny Chrisa.

-Szybko! Na pierwsze piętro!- krzyknął Paul- w holu jest zbyt niebezpiecznie!

Wszyscy pobiegli na górę. Za freskiem było ukryte przejście, dzięki któremu udało im się wydostać. Byli w dziwnej sali. Piers rozejrzał się dookoła. Coś nie pasowało. Spojrzał jeszcze raz. Nie było Carli!

-Ta kobieta zniknęła!- zauważył Piers.

-Nie wiem jak to się stało! Przed chwilą tu była!- tłumaczył się Finn. Usłyszeli ciche kliknięcie. Piers spojrzał w górę. Nad jego głową pojawiły się kolce, które z zawrotną prędkością zaczęły opadać ku ziemi. Razem z Chrisem odskoczył do tyłu, aby nie zostać nadzianym. Tymi kolcami okazały się być kraty, które oddzieliły ich od reszty drużyny. Z drugiej strony również opadły kraty, odcinając „chłopcom" drogę ucieczki. Usłyszeli odgłos obcasów uderzających o podłogę.

-Dziękuję za ochronę- powiedziała kobieta- Zostawię wam coś na pamiątkę. Masz pozdrowienia od Weskera!

-Carla!- warknął Chris. Carla przerzuciła pomiędzy kratami małą kulkę, z której opadł pancerzyk, ukazując kolce. Igiełki trafiły każdego z mężczyzn stojących pomiędzy kratami. Każdy z nich upadł na podłogę i zaczął się przemieniać.

-NIE!- krzyknął Chris, próbując wyważyć kraty. Zamiast pięciu ludzi, w tamtym miejscu stało pięć potworów, pokrytych grubym pancerzem.

-Chris, musimy uciekać!- ostrzegł Piers. Chris nie słuchał. Kraty podniosły się, dając potworom swobodny dostęp do kapitana. Potwór zamachnął się, wyrzucając Redfielda w powietrze. Chris przeleciał kilka metrów, po czym uderzył mocno tyłem czaszki o podłogę.

-CHRIS!- wrzasnął Piers. Jedną ręką ciągnął za sobą kapitana a drugą ostrzeliwał potwora. Chris tracił przytomność. Ostatnie co zapamiętał, to hałas, który wydawały łuski karabinu upadające na podłogę.

* * *

**Więc... zakończyliśmy tutaj 17 chapter... Osobiście uważam, że był jednym z lepszych chapterów ( w końcu wolny od jakichkolwiek par...).**

**A! I tak na koniec... (uwaga, przemyślenie może zawierać spoiler). Wiecie, co jest głupie w kampanii Chrisa? Nie, nie chodzi mi o śmierć Piersa. Chyba wszyscy pamiętają, że drugi chapter tej kampanii był wspomnieniami. Ale jakim cudem we wspomnieniach używamy ammo "realnych" czasów. Do tego shotgun, który znajdujemy, magicznym sposobem teleportuje się w czasie XD.**


	18. S BSAA ch18

Kolejny poniedziałek- kolejny chapter, już osiemnasty. Nieubłaganie zbliżamy się do końca tej opowieści (i chyba dobrze). Nie przedłużając:

**Paringi: Tak! Można powiedzieć, że ten tydzień jest wolny**

**Bohaterowie: Piers Nivans, Chris Redfield, Jake Muller, Carla jakaśtam, ktoś, o inicjałach A.W.**

**Spoilery: jak narazie nie.**

**Special Thanks: zastanówmy się... chyba w tym tygodniu mogę sobie darować.**

**Dodatkowe informacje: tak- były chyba dwie, ale o tej drugiej zapomniałam. Tak czy inaczej- z miejsca chcę przeprosić za to, co zrobiłam Claire (dalej się wyjaśni). Nie chciałam tego robić, ale nic innego, co wkurzyłoby Chrisa, nie przyszło mi do głowy.**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- dzień sto pięćdziesiąty- Piers Nivans**

To był już miesiąc. Miesiąc, od kiedy Członkowie jego drużyny zginęli a kapitan przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Szukał go bez wytchnienia. Z pomocą przyszli mu ci z jego drużyny, którzy mieli wolne tamtego feralnego dnia. Leo i Sam poświęcali każdą wolną chwilę na znajdowanie nowych poszlak. On miał coś ważniejszego do roboty. Było to bardzo ciężkie zadanie, bo zagrażało zdrowiu psychicznemu.

Jill była miłą kobietą, ale kiedy panowała nad nią złość, zmieniała się w demona potrafiącego zniszczyć zdrowy rozsądek. Jeżeli działo się coś złego Chrisowi, stawała się jeszcze gorsza. Znana powszechnie jej zła strona była niczym w porównaniu z tym, co na co dzień przeżywał Piers. Miał do czynienia z wściekłą Jill, która miała wahania nastroju spowodowane ciążą i dodatkowo zaginionym Chrisem. Claire i Steve już po trzech dniach załatwili sobie urlop i zaszyli się gdzieś daleko od Valentine, chociaż i tak udzielali się w poszukiwaniach.

Przez ostatni miesiąc trochę rzadziej spotykał się z Evelyn. Teraz siedział po turecku, na łóżku. W ciemnym pokoju był tylko on i pies. Szczeniak już trochę podrósł. Tarmosił psie futro pomiędzy uszami i rozmyślał.

W końcu go znalazł. Znalazł Chrisa Redfielda. Po miesiącach poszukiwań, w końcu mógł się uwolnić od demonicznej Jill. Był jeszcze jeden powód.

Chciał się upewnić, że jego ojcu nic nie jest.

**Służba BSAA- dzień sto pięćdziesiąty pierwszy- Piers Nivans**

Obserwował go od dłuższego czasu. Mężczyzna był nisko pochylony nad barem i spoglądał w napełnioną szklankę. W knajpce było dość głośno. Ludzie rozmawiali w jakimś dziwnym, nieznanym mu języku. Mężczyzna podniósł szklankę i wypił całą jej zawartość od razu.

-Polej jeszcze- polecił głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Głosem, który przywykł do rozkazywania ludziom. Kelnerka poszła po butelkę.

Postanowił na chwilę zostawić tamtego człowieka w spokoju i zająć się swoim stekiem. Odkroił kawałek i spróbował.

-Trudno tu o dobry stek- skomentował, wyraźnie zwracając się do tamtego- Nie to co w domu.

Spojrzały na niego szare oczy. Akurat wróciła kelnerka z nową butelką i nalała trochę do szklanki.

-Do pełna- znowu powiedział tym samym głosem.

-Tobie już wystarczy- stwierdziła stanowczo.

-Słuchaj skarbie: jesteś tu tylko od polewania i uśmiechania się- zirytował się i wyrwał kobiecie butelkę- Więc możesz, z łaski swojej, zamknąć gębę?

Kobieta wyraźnie wściekła się i wylała zawartość szklanki na niego.

-Z łaski swojej wypieprzaj z mojego baru- odpowiedziała twardo.

-Nie mam dokąd- wyznał. Wstał i poszedł w stronę jednego ze stolików.

-Hej!- krzyknął jakiś łysolek- ta dama prosiła, abyś wyszedł z jej baru!

Nie spodobało mu się to, i przyszpilił łysola do blatu stołu.

Tego było już za wiele. Piers podszedł do swojego podpitego kapitana i zatrzymał jego rękę, na kilka centymetrów przed głową niewinnego Polaka.

-W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że znajdę Chrisa Redfielda marniejącego na takim zadupiu- powiedział prowokująco.

-Ktoś ty?- spytał, wyrywając się. Usiadł przy stoliku.

-Piers… Piers Nivans- odpowiedział, dosiadając się.

-Nie kojarzę- zbył go Redfield.

-A może to kojarzysz!- Piers wyciągnął z kieszeni dziwne urządzenie elektroniczne, na którym widniały zdjęcia.

-Co to ma być?- spytał Chris, czując pustkę w głowie.

-Ty naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz- zdziwił się snajper- Bioterroryzm.

W głowie Chrisa zaczęły się pojawiać jakieś dziwne obrazy. Złapał się za głowę. Wtedy zadzwonił telefon.

-Słucham?- rzucił Piers do aparatu i odszedł kilka kroków. Przez chwilę nic nie mówił, tylko przysłuchiwał się paplaninie osoby po drugiej stronie- CO?! Jak to Jill została porwana!?- nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Rozłączył się chwilę potem. Wrócił do stołu, lecz Chrisa tam nie było. Poszedł do samochodu. Przy drzwiach kierowcy stał w swojej naturalnej pozie Redfield.

-Na co czekasz?- spytał- Jill jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Musimy ją ratować.

-Co z twoją pamięcią?- chciał się upewnić Nivans.

-Powoli wraca.

Piers, tym razem, prowadził jak normalny człowiek. Chris spojrzał na niego. Snajper nie wyglądał za dobrze. Był trochę blady. Miał wypieki na policzkach i co jakiś czas pociągał nosem. Nie przeszkadzał mu nawet upał, panujący w samochodzie.

-Jesteś chory?- spytał Redfield. Chyba się o niego trochę martwił.

-To zwykłe przeziębienie- wytłumaczył Piers- Możesz powiedzieć, co sobie przypomniałeś?

-Nie pamiętam za dużo. Pewna dziewczyna z brązowym kucykiem. Zawsze uśmiechnięta. Obok niej jest taki rudy chłopak, którego chyba nie lubię. Jeszcze pamiętam pewną kobietę. Jest bardzo ładna. Ma brązowe włosy i często chodzi na niebiesko…- wyliczał Chris.

-Nie jest najgorzej. Ta dziewczyna to twoja siostra, Claire- objaśniał Nivans- Rudy jest jej mężem i owszem, nie zachowujecie się jak najlepsi przyjaciele, ale zapewniam, że nimi jesteście. Ta „piękna kobieta" to Jill, czyli twoja dziewczyna. A właściwie narzeczona. Spodziewacie się dziecka.

-CO?!- ryknął Redfield. Piers, słysząc tą reakcję, zaczął się śmiać- Czemu ja tego nie pamiętam?!

-Nie martw się. Na pewno wróci z czasem- pocieszył kierowca.

-W jaki sposób się zaręczyłem?- spytał przerażony Chirs.

-Mam ci przypomnieć?- zaoferował Piers.

***Wspomnienie Chrisa***

Siedział w swoim nowym gabinecie- „13". Pokój był lustrzanym odbiciem tego, który zajmował wcześniej. Wyglądał przez wielkie okno. Był wściekły na Steve'a. Na kilka dni przed misją, Chris dowiedział się, że jego młodsza siostrzyczka źle się poczuła. Okazało się, że ona jest w ciąży! Kolejna osoba! W normalnych warunkach, Redfield by się cieszył z wieści o siostrzenicy lub siostrzeńcu, ale teraz?! Nie dość, że jego dziewczyna była w ciąży. A najgorszym faktem było to, że ojcem dziecka Claire będzie Steve!

Chris zakręcił się na krześle, sycząc z wściekłości, jednak powrócił do spoglądania przez okno. Usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie, które wydają otwierane drzwi.

-Wyjdź!- syknął, nawet nie patrząc, kto wchodzi. Był prawe pewien, że Piers przyszedł go pocieszać. Albo Steve, irytować go jeszcze bardziej. Osoba, która weszła do pokoju nie zareagowała- WYJDŹ!- wrzasnął na całe gardło i się odwrócił. Zobaczył Jill. Z początku zaskoczoną, potem- wściekłą. Było źle. Jeden fałszywy ruch i po legendarny m Chrisie Redfeildzie nie zostałby nawet mały kawałeczek. Trzeba było dyplomatycznego podejścia- Za mnie…- dokończył słabym głosikiem, mając nadzieję, że Jill mu odpuści.

-Oh, Chris…- w oczach panny Valentine pojawiły się łzy- Oczywiście, że za ciebie wyjdę!

Konflikt zażegnany. Istniał jeszcze tylko jeden problem. Chris nie chciał małżeństwa, ale lepsze to, niż skończenie jako pokarm dla rybek. A rybki w jego mieszkaniu były naprawdę piękne.

***Koniec wspomnień***

-To co? Mam ci przypomnieć?- ponowił pytanie Piers.

-Nie, już sobie przypomniałem. I nie było to miłe wspomnienie…- powiedział przerażony Chris. Nivans, słysząc to tylko zaczął się głośno śmiać.

Na lotnisku wsiedli do samolotu i polecieli po prostej do USA. Musieli się dowiedzieć, co dokładnie się stało.

**Służba BSAA- dzień sto pięćdziesiąty drugi- Piers Nivans**

Stali na środku salonu. Część mebli była poprzewracana, lecz wszystko było całe. Na dywanie, przy przewróconym stole leżała karteczka, „przygwożdżona" do ziemi czarnymi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. Chris wziął delikatnie kawałek papieru i zaczął czytać.

_„Mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę się zdenerwowałeś zniknięciem swojej dziewczyny. Nie martw się, dobrze się nią zaopiekuję. Mam nadzieję, że moja przyjaciółka przekazała ci pozdrowienia._

_A.W."_

-Wesker!- syknął złowrogo Chris. Przypomniał już sobie prawie wszystko, co było nieprawdopodobne w takim tempie- Myślałem, że go już zabiłem!

-Bo zabiłeś- usłyszeli za sobą pewien znajomy głos- ale to nie ten Wesker. Właściwie to ona.

Obrócili się i zobaczyli wysokiego mężczyznę około dwudziestki, który stał w przejściu do salonu. Miał krótkie, rude włosy i charakterystyczną szramę na policzku. Nosił szarą kurtkę, czarną bluzkę i zielonkawe spodnie.

-Jake!- zdziwił się Chris.

-Miło, że mnie pamiętasz- zakpił rudy- Nadal ci nie wybaczyłem.

-Co tu robisz!?- warknął Piers.

-Lepiej zapnij tego szczeniaka na smycz- poradził Muler- Steve mnie poprosił, żebym ci pomógł. Nie mogłem mu odmówić, bo kiedyś też mi pomógł. Poza tym, mam jeszcze jeden powód. Kiedy Sherry dowiedziała się o zniknięciu Jill błagała mnie, abym ci pomógł. A wierz mi, że z paralizatorem w ręku jest bardzo przekonująca.

-Wiesz, kto porwał Jill?- spytał Chris.

-Carla. Chyba ją znasz- odpowiedział najemnik.

-Po co? Kto jej to zlecił?- dopytywał dalej.

-Nie znam odpowiedzi na pierwsze pytanie, ale wiem, że to Alex Wesker stoi za tym wszystkim- wyjaśnił.

-Kim jest Alex Wesker?- tym razem spytał Piers, za co Jake obdarzył go pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

-Jedno z dzieci Marcusa. Alex zaginęła, ileś lat temu. Teraz się ujawniła i chyba chce się zemścić za śmierć brata- mówił Muler.

-Pomożesz nam?- Chris spojrzał na najemnika. W oczach kapitana widać było smutek. Jake nie potrafił odmówić.

-Carla ma przy sobie komunikator, który bardzo łatwo namierzyć. W tej chwili zmierza do Rosji- oznajmił rudy.

-NIE!- załamał się Piers- Najpierw od jednych Słowian do drugich! Oni wszyscy są jacyś dziwni!

***Piętnaście godzin później***

Wiał mroźny wiatr, wkradając się pod kurtki mężczyzn, stojących na lotnisku. Wyglądali komicznie. Każdy z nich obejmował sam siebie i starał się zachować jak najwięcej ciepła. Przechodzący ludzie śmiali się z nich a dzieci, wytykały palcami.

-L-l-lepiej znajdźmy Jill, a-a-albo przyjdzie nam tutaj zamarznąć- powiedział Piers, szczękając zębami.

-M-m-mogłeś oszczędzić mówienie czegoś, c-c-co jest oczywiste!- zauważył zgryźliwie Jake.

-P-p-panowie! Spokój! M-m-mamy misję!- uspokoił ich Chris.

-W-w-wiesz, gdzie jest Carla?- spytał z nadzieją w głosie Nivans.

-P-prawdopodobnie pod Moskwą. L-lepiej już ruszajmy, zanim staniemy się bałwanami- zaproponował Muller. Tak też zrobili.

Ruszyli w kierunku placu czerwonego, skąd dochodził najlepszy sygnał nadajnika Carli. Było dużo ludzi. Musieli znaleźć ustronne miejsce, aby zejść do kanałów. Szukali i szukali, aż w końcu znaleźli studzienkę, w stronę której nikt nie patrzył. Podnieśli „wieko" i wsunęli się do środka. Było tam ciepło, ale strasznie śmierdziało.

-Uch!- stęknął Piers- nie powiem, aby pachniało fiołkami.

-Przymknij się piesku, i daj ludziom pracować- prawie poprosił Jake- Odczyty pochodzą z tamtąd- wskazał ciemny tunel, ciągnący się przed nimi. Nie mając innego wyboru, ruszyli przed siebie. Jedynym źródłem światła były trzy latarki, niesione przez każdego z mężczyzn. W pewnym momencie po prawej stronie zauważyli drzwi z napisem „Pomieszczenie służbowe. Nieupoważnionym wstęp wzbroniony". Postanowili zignorować to i weszli do środka. W pomieszczeniu stała ciemnowłosa kobieta, ubrana w niebieską sukienkę.

-Carla!- syknął wściekle Chris i zaczął celować do niej z pistoletu- zapłacisz mi za wszystko!

-Oh! Toż to mój wybawca!- fałszywie uradowała się- przykro mi, wszystkie drobne zostawiłam w automatach.

Chrisowi puściły nerwy i strzelił kilka razy do kobiety. Tamta złapała się za brzuch, w który dostała trzy kulki.

-Oj, chyba się nie obraziłeś na mnie, prawda?- spytała- Pewnie liczysz, że powiem ci, gdzie jest Jill? Przyjechaliście tutaj na marne. Jill jest razem z Alex, w USA. Tam, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. I powiem ci jeszcze, że ona też pragnie zemsty- powiedziała i padła na podłogę martwa.


	19. S BSAA ch19

**Proszę nie krzywdzić! Moja wina! Wiem, że jest wtorek i wiem, że wczoraj powinnam publikować.**

**Paringi: niby coś z tych zwyczajowych**

**Bohaterowie: Piers Nivans, Chris Redfield, Jake Muller, Jill Valentine i reszta radosnej gromadki**

**Spoilery: Możliwe spoilery do RE1 XD**

**Special Thanks: podziękowania dla mojej siostry za... nie po wiem za co, bo to będzie spoilerem**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- dzień sto pięćdziesiąty trzeci- Piers Nivans**

Była mała zmiana. Tym razem nie stali na mrozie, tylko w zatęchłej, starej rezydencji. Właściwie, prawie idealnej rekonstrukcji rezydenci w pobliżu Racoon City, zniszczonej w 1998.

-Nie rozumiem, jak jakiś budynek może mieś coś wspólnego z „początkiem"…- zastanawiał się Jake- może początek, bo tu po raz pierwszy przespałeś się z Jill?

-Przymknij się!- krzyknął zażenowany Chris- Początek, bo to tu po raz pierwszy zabiliśmy Weskera?

-Po raz pierwszy?- zdziwił się Piers.

-Tak, bo tych razów było chyba z pięć, ale mniejsza o to. Niestety mamy problem- zmartwił się Redfield- ta rezydencja jest ogromna i dokładne przeszukanie jej zajmie nam chyba z tydzień!

-Zastanów się dokładnie. O jaki początek może chodzić. Może w tym jest jakiś klucz…- zamyślił się Weskerowy syn.

-Laboratoria!- krzyknął po chwili zastanowienia Chris- tam dokładnie zginął Wesker. Również tam spotkałem po raz pierwszy tyranta. Wszystko się zgadza.

-Powinniśmy się tam udać w pierwszej kolejności- zauważył Nivans. Pozostali się z nim zgodzili. Na szczęście w tej idealnej kopii ktoś zapominał pozamykać drzwi, więc nie potrzebowali żadnych kluczy. Zanim jednak postanowili udać się do laboratorium, odwiedzili jadalnię.

-Co do…?- syknął Chris na widok wielkiego węża, pełznącego pod stołem.

-CHRIS!- krzyknął Piers i odepchnął kapitana w bok. Gad rzucił się z rozpędu na Nivansa, który po kilkusekundowym locie uderzył mocno w ścianę, czemu towarzyszył głuchy świst i podejrzany gruchot. Piers wstał powoli i jęknął. Podniósł swoją snajperkę i bez dłuższego celowania strzelił. Kula przeleciała prosto przez łeb BOW.

-Dobra robota!- pochwalił kapitan- wszystko w porządku?

-Nic mi nie będzie- odpowiedział snajper i uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Właściwie, Chris…- zaczął Jake- to jak daleko jest to całe laboratorium?

-Hmm…- zamyślił się Redfield- kiedy tutaj byłem, to dojście tam zajęło mi… sześć godzin?

-CO!?- zdziwił się rudy.

-Ale zauważ, że wtedy wszystko było pozamykane, ja nie znałem drogi i jak głupi łaziłem na około- wyliczał kapitan.

-Co się niby zmieniło?- zauważył zgryźliwie Jake.

-Teraz wszystko jest pootwierane, ja mam mapę i trochę zmądrzałem od tamtego momentu- wyjaśnił- Teraz nie mam zamiaru łazić na około jak wcześniej, tylko przeskoczę przez płotek w ogródku i będę miał o te kilka godzin szybszą podróż.- uśmiechnął się na koniec.

W głównym holu przeszli przez pierwsze drzwi po lewej, potem korytarzem do końca i przez metalowe drzwi do ogródka. Tam, jak zapowiedział Chris, przeskoczyli przez płotek i weszli do lasu. Było ciemno i zewsząd dochodziły ich mroczne odgłosy. Jake postanowił przetasować odwagę swoich towarzyszy i zaczął udawać panikę.

-A co, jeżeli Slender-man nas znajdzie i zabije?- jęczał- Jestem za młody, żeby umierać!

-Przymknij się, albo ściągniesz na nas nieszczęście zwane cerberusami!- pouczył go Nivans. Szli dalej w spokoju, lecz po pewnym czasie Piers zaczął lekko zostawać z tyłu.

-Co z tobą?- spytał opiekuńczo Chris- Czy mamy zwolnić?

-Wybacz…- przeprosił snajper- Możemy iść, nie będę się ociągał- zapewnił, ale Redfield nie chciał mu uwierzyć. Jego podwładny wyglądał dziwnie. Wyraźnie pobladł i chyba lekko utykał. Poza tym, zdawało się, że dość płytko oddycha.

-Może jednak powinniśmy się zatrzymać?- przekonywał Chris.

-Ze mną wszystko w porządku!- krzyknął zirytowany Piers.

-Ciszej, albo ściągniesz na nas nieszczęście zwane cerberusami!- odgryzł się Jake. Tamta dwójka przypominała dzieci w piaskownicy.

Chris już nic nie powiedział, tylko ruszył dalej. Tym razem wolniej. Po pół godzinie marszu znaleźli się na lądowisku dla helikopterów.

-Tam jest wejście- wskazał przywódca- Mamy szczęście, że lądowisko jest na poziomie ziem, a nie tak, jak naprawdę było, na poziomie trzeciego piętra. Zjedziemy windą i przejdziemy kawałek. Może nas czekać trudna walka, więc zanim wejdziemy, skontaktuję się z HQ i poproszę o transport śmigłowcem. Może się przydać przy ucieczce.

Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Kiedy tylko się rozłączył, trzej mężczyźni przeszli przez drzwi i ruszyli do windy. Zjechali trzy piętra i przeszli długi korytarz. Ich oczom ukazało się wielkie wejście do laboratorium.

-Przygotujcie się!- rozkazał Chris. Weszli do środka. Pod ścianą, naprzeciw wejścia, stała kapsuła, w której kiedyś Albert Wesker przetrzymywał własnej roboty tyranta. Teraz, pod tą kapsułą stała wysoka kobieta o długich, blond włosach. Z wyglądy przypominała połączenie Alberta Weskera i Alexii Ashford. Chris obstawiał, że to jest właśnie niesławna Alex. Obok niej, związana na krześle, siedziała brunetka.

-Jill!- krzyknął Redfield i rzucił się do przodu, jednak został powstrzymany przez mocny chwyt Jake'a i pistolet, przyłożony do głowy ukochanej.

-Czekałam na ciebie, Chris…- powiedziała słodko Alex, przy czym uśmiechnęła się w okropny sposób- Tak bardzo… Tak bardzo chciałam się zemścić. Tak długo musiałam czekać! Ale opłaciło się… teraz mogę zabić ci dziewczynę na twoich oczach- ekscytowała się.

-Zostaw Jill w spokoju!- szarpał się Redfield.

-Hmm…- zastanowiła się- Nie! Za dobrze się bawię.

-Co powiesz na wymianę?- zaproponował Piers.

-Wymianę? Co masz dokładnie na myśli?- dopytywała się Wesker.

-Ona za mnie- wyjaśnił Nivans.

-Czemu miałabym się zgodzić?- Alex nie była do końca przekonana.

-Bo jestem jego synem- wyznał w końcu snajper. Blondynka przez chwilę nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ale w końcu się zgodziła.

-Nie rób tego Piers!- krzyknął zdesperowany Chris, ale syn go nie słuchał. Szedł powoli w stronę porywaczki. Kiedy stanął obok niej, blondynka rozcięła sznury krępujące pannę Valentine i kazała jej odejść.

-Jake… Wyprowadź, proszę, Jill na zewnątrz- powiedział smutno Nivans. Muler skinął głową i wyszedł na zewnątrz razem z ciężarną kobietą- Możesz mnie zabić, ale pozwól odejść Chrisowi- poprosił.

-No nie wiem… A co mi tam!- zgodziła się- Jesteś taki przystojny chłopaczek, że aż szkoda cię zabijać, ale niestety muszę- przejechała dłonią po twarzy Piersa- Chris możesz już odejść…- machnęła na niego ręką.

-Nie pozwolę ci na to!- ryknął Redfield i zaczął szarżować w stronę kobiety. Alex zamurowało. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała co robić, ale ogarnęła się i przyłożyła Nivansowi lufę do głowy, zanim Chris zdołałby ją dosięgnąć.

-Teraz grzecznie się wycofaj…- zagroziła. Piers miał tego wszystkiego serdecznie dosyć. Wyjął z kieszeni nóż i wbił go w kark Wesker. Kobieta jęknęła zszokowana i osunęła się na ziemię. Była martwa.

-To co zrobiłeś było skrajnie głupie!- krzyknął Chris. Podszedł do syna i zmiażdżył go w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

-Przepraszam…- usłyszał szepnięcie przy uchu. Odsunął się lekko. Piers opadł na kolana i zwymiotował krwią.

-PIERS!- wrzasnął spanikowany kapitan i błyskawicznie klęknął przy synu. Nivans nie przestawał rzygać krwią. Po chwili, wycieńczony padł na podłogę i stracił przytomność. Chris z początku nie mógł się ruszyć, lecz w końcu podniósł Piersa i wyszedł z nim na zewnątrz. Przy helikopterze czekali na nich Jill i Jake.

-Co się stało?- spytała Jill, widząc nieprzytomnego Nivansa, niesionego przez Chrisa.

-Sam nie wiem- wszedł do pojazdu i kazał pilotowi jak najszybciej przetransportować ich do szpitala. Lot zajął im niespełna pięć minut. Kiedy tylko Redfield wyniósł Piersa, banda lekarzy wysypała się z budynku, położyła rannego na noszach i zniknęła za drzwiami sali operacyjnej. Jill w między czasie zadzwoniła po kilka osób i poinformowała HQ.

Chris siedział załamany przed salą. Po piętnastu minutach dołączyli do niego Claire ze Steve'm i Evelyn.

-Co z nim?- spytała ruda. Była bardzo zdenerwowana i zmartwiona.

-Nie wiem- wyznał Chris pustym głosem.

Całą piątką siedzieli i czekali. Oprócz nich, pod salą siedziała jeszcze jedna kobieta. Godzinę potem wyszedł do nich cały zakrwawiony lekarz.

-Przykro mi, nie udało się…- powiedział i poszedł w swoją stronę.

-Nie…- szepnął Chris. Poczuł coś dziwnego. Jego oczy zaczęły wilgotnieć. Po chwili dopiero zrozumiał, że to są jego mimowolne łzy. Ev też płakała. Redfield nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Siedział pochylony na ławce i próbował uwierzyć w to co słyszał. Jill nie mogła tego wytrzymać i objęła pocieszająco Evelyn.

-Wszystkim nam jest ciężko. Szczególnie tobie i Chrisowi- powiedziała ściszonym głosem Valentine.

-Co możesz wiedzieć?- potrząsnęła głową ruda- wiem, że byliście jego przyjaciółmi i jest wam ciężko, ale dla mnie był kimś więcej. A Chris? Przecież dla niego Piers był tylko podwładnym- wybuchła nową falą płaczu. Jill spojrzała na swojego partnera.

-Chris…- zaczęła powoli, spokojnie- mam im powiedzieć?

Redfield, dopiero po chwili wymruczał coś, co brzmiało „rób jak chcesz". Valentine zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza.

-Chris jest ojcem Piersa- powiedziała szatynka na jednym oddechu, aby mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą. Po tych słowach nastała dziwna, nieprzyjemna cisza. Wszyscy przewiercali Chrisa wzrokiem.

-Pan Redfield?- usłyszeli. Zza drzwi wyłonił się lekarz. Chris podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego.

-Tak- potwierdził trochę nieobecnym głosem.

-Na szczęście udało się go uratować. Gdyby nie był zarażony wirusem „G", nie przeżył by…- mówił lekarz.

-Nie rozumiem- przerwał kapitan.

-Piers Nivans zaraził się szczepem wirusa „G", i tylko dzięki temu jego organizm podjął próbę regeneracji- tłumaczył medyk.

-To on żyje?- spytała z nadzieją Ev- Przecież niespełna pięć minut temu inny lekaż powiedział nam, że się nie udało…

-Kolega najwidoczniej nie mówił do państwa, tylko do tamtej pani- wyjaśnił lekarz.

* * *

Za tydzień ostatni chapter. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż tym razem dodam go w poniedziałek.


	20. S BSAA ch20

**Ostatni chapter mojego opowiadania, więc... chciałabym napisać kilka rzeczy na koniec.**

**Beta wersję tego opowiadania skończyłam pisać w nocy z 28 na 29 grudnia. Dopiero dwa miesiące później dopisałam ostatni chapter i poprawiłam poprzedni (który wyszedł trochę idiotycznie). Przy tym opowiadaniu spędziłam prawie pół roku. Często po nocach myślałam nad różnymi rozwinięciami fabuły. Chociaż wiem, że nie jest ono świetne i ma wiele błędów i niedociągnięć, to jestem z niego zadowolona. Jest to czwarty fanfic, który napisałam, ale pierwszy tak długi. Jako pierwszy został opublikowany więc... mam do niego pewien sentyment. Korzystając z okazji, chcę podziękować kilku osobom:**

**Izina (karo)- za wielką pomoc przy pisaniu i wymyślaniu nowych akcji. Byłaś moim pierwszym beta-readerem. Dziękuję ci za wszystkie uwagi i pomoce. Gdyby nie twoja pomoc to nie wiem, czy w ogóle to opowiadanie ujrzało światło dzienne.**

**Kamil- wręcz zawodowo odciągałeś mnie od pisania przez cały ten czas. Dziękuję za pomysły na różne chaptery (druga randka Piersa, krwawe walentynki…) oraz użyczenie wyglądu postaci. Ciągle pamiętam twój pomysł na ślub Claire i Steve'a. Chociaż wymiękłeś na pierwszych chapterach, to i tak należą ci się podziękowania.**

**SonYume- byłaś pierwszą, nieznaną mi osobą, która zostawiła swój komentarz. Dziękuję ci za wszystkie pomysły i rady. Twoją zasługą jest również to, że postanowiłam zapoznać się z serią Mass Effect. Dzięki tobie „ślubny" chapter nie jest taki pusty a Kou nie został pozbawiony swojego i tak szczątkowego charakteru. Jeszcze raz dziękuję.**

**A na koniec najważniejsze:**

**Moja siostra- chcę ci podziękować za pomoc, przy wymyślaniu nowych akcji i wysłuchiwaniu tego, jak to Piers coś zrobił… wiem, że po dwóch dniach mojego monologu miałaś tego serdecznie dosyć, lecz udało ci się wytrwać. Dziękuję również za podsunięcie pomysłów na niektóre chaptery jak np. druga randka Piersa albo walentynki w wykonaniu Steve'a. Twoją zasługą jest podległy charakter Chrisa, straszna Jill oraz trochę szalony i dziecinny Steve.**

**Nie raz miałam ochotę walnąć głową w klawiaturę, oj nieraz. Podczas całego mojego „autorzenia" przeszłam przez takie stany jak: moment ożywienia (gdzie potrafiłam napisać nawet dwa chaptery dziennie), authors Block (prawie cały grudzień nic nie pisałam; w końcu przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie tamtego roku udało mi się wymusić na sobie trzy chaptery), załamanie (nawet pod koniec grudnia je przeżyłam; miałam wrażenie, że nie wyrobię się ze wszystkimi terminami) i wiele innych.**

**Na zakończenie: dziękuję wszystkim, którzy postanowili przeczytać moje opowiadanie. Czasami, jak przeglądam coś, co nazywam historią wyświetleń mojego opowiadania, nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek chciał je przeczytać. Bardzo wam dziękuję za poświęcony mi czas.**

**Atherii**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- dzień sto pięćdziesiąty czwarty- Chris Redfield**

W przestrzennej sali przebywało sześć osób. Evelyn cicho łkała przy łóżku. Obok niej siedziała Jill i próbowała ją pocieszyć. Claire chodziła w kółko. Pod oknem stali Steve i Chris. Jedyną osobą, która leżała, był Piers. Ciągle pozostawał nieprzytomny. Po kilku minutach stania i wyglądania przez okno, Burnside'a trafił szlag. Podszedł do nieprzytomnego i odciągnął mu powiekę.

-Pieeeers! Bądź łaskaw się obudzić!- powiedział rudy.

-Steve! Paszoł Won!- krzyknął Chris i rzucił w szwagra starą szmatą. Steve pokazał Chrisowi język i wyszedł z pokoju. Jill i Claire wyprowadziły po chwili Evelyn. Chris został sam w pokoju. Nagle usłyszał ciche jęknięcie i skrzypienie szpitalnego łóżka. Błyskawicznie się obrócił.

Pierwsze co zarejestrował, to ruch placów. Potem lekkie uniesienie powiek.

-Co… się stało?- spytał cicho Piers i spróbował się podnieść, lecz Chris powstrzymał go.

-Leż spokojnie. Mocno oberwałeś- wyjaśnił.

-Jak to się stało? I co mi dokładnie jest?- dopytywał się Nivans.

-W rezydencji, kiedy zaszarżował na ciebie mother-fucker-snake **(nie mogłam się powstrzymać; w tym miejscu pozdrowienia dla karo)** i walnąłeś w ścianę… trochę cię poturbowało- opowiadał Redfield- W normalnym przypadku śmierć na miejscu, ale miałeś takie głupie szczęście, że kiedyś się zaraziłeś specjalnym szczepem wirusa „G", dzięki czemu twój organizm podjął leczenie. Ale i tak należy ci się porządny opierdol. Mimo tego, że mocno oberwałeś, okłamywałeś mnie, że nic się nie stało! Gdybyś wtedy tam został, nie skończyłoby się to tak!- wrzeszczał.

-Ale jak widzisz, ze mną jest wszystko ok., tylko jestem trochę zesztywniały…- przerwał Piers.

-Kiedy się zaraziłeś „G"?- głos Chrisa zmienił się całkowicie.

-Hmm… sam nie wiem- odparł- Myślę, że w Edonii. Kiedy byłem w tamtym opuszczonym domu, żeby was osłaniać z góry, na stole leżała probówka z fioletową substancją. Kiedy tylko jej dotknąłem, szkło się posypało, ja się skaleczyłem a ciecz mi poleciała na rankę.

-I znowu opierdol. Czy nie uczyli cię na chemii, że nie dotyka się podejrzanych probówek gołą ręką!?- krzyknął, trochę ciszej niż wcześniej, ojciec.

-Za bardzo się wczuwasz. Daj mi trochę spokoju! W końcu jestem ranny!- żartował Piers. Nie wytrzymał długo w pozycji leżącej, więc postanowił usiąść.

-Dobrze, przepraszam!- bronił się Redfield- już nie będę nic mówił. Tylko ostatnia sprawa. Twoja dziewczyna, Evelyn…

-Co z nią?- zaniepokoił się Nivans.

-To, że chcę mieć ją za synową- wytłumaczył Chris.

-Nie martw się, już nad tym myślałem i poczyniłem pierwsze kroki w tym kierunku- wyznał snajper. Kapitanowi opadła szczęka.

W tym momencie drzwi Sali otworzyły się a w progu stała zapłakana Ev.

-Piers!- krzyknęła i rzuciła się na mężczyznę.

-Delikatnie, bo mnie udusisz…- stęknął. Akurat wtedy, Steve wparował do pokoju. Na widok całkowicie przytomnego przyjaciela, który na dodatek obściskiwał się z ukochaną, postanowił dopiec trochę szwagrowi.

-Widzisz, Chris!? Moja metoda cucenia podziałała!- zaśmiał się. Redfield, lekko zdenerwowany, podszedł do rudzielca, chwycił za kark, jak małe szczenię i uniósł do góry.

-Tym razem ci daruję- stwierdził i pogłaskał szwagro-zięcia po głowie, po czym oddał go Claire- to chyba twoje.

Do sali wkroczył mężczyzna w białym kitlu. Podszedł do łóżka i popatrzył na swojego pacjenta.

-Hmm…- zamyślił się- Chyba wszystko dobrze. Rannemu potrzeba dużo odpoczynku, więc proszę, aby wszyscy opuścili salę. Możecie go odwiedzić jutro.

Całe zbiorowisko ludzi marudziło, ale po chwili potulnie wyszło.

**Służba BSAA- dzień sto pięćdziesiąty piąty- Piers Nivans**

Siedział na łóżku i patrzył przez okno. Drzewa były gęsto oblepione zielonkawymi pączkami liści. Była już połowa kwietnia a słońce przyjemnie przygrzewało. Trawa zieleniła się na trawniku przed szpitalem. Przez otwarte okno wlatywały odległe krzyki dzieci, bawiących się na blokowisku po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Był trochę znudzony tym widokiem. Bierne oglądanie takiego widoku przez okres dłuższy niż dwie godziny sprawiał, że powoli trafiał go szlag. A siedział tak już pół dnia. Chociaż nie był miłośnikiem czytania, to w tamtej chwili żałował, że nie ma żadnej, nawet najnudniejszej książki. W pewnym momencie usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Do środka wszedł Chris ubrany po cywilnemu. Niebieskie spodnie, ciemnozielona bluzka i czarny płaszcz. W ręku trzymał białą, szmacianą torbę. Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechy i przysiadł przy łóżku.

-Jak się czujesz?- spytał z nutką troski w głosie.

-Nie najgorzej. Tylko mam wrażenie, jakby żebra poprzebijały płuca- odpowiedział.

-Skąd wiedziałeś?- zdziwił się Chris. Piers zignorował to pytanie.

-Masz go?- zapytał szybko. Redfield westchnął ciężko. Pogrzebał w torbie i wyjął mały pakunek. Piers szybko go otworzył i odetchnął z ulgą na widok tego, co zobaczył w środku. Pogłaskał materiał dłonią i zarzucił go na szyję.- Bez niego jak bez ręki…- odprężył się.

-Hej, właściwie to mój szalik. Mógłbyś mi go oddać- zażartował Chris.

-Za późno, już się przyzwyczaiłem- zbył go szybko Nivans.

-Piers, co z tobą?- spytał lekko zaniepokojony Redfield- Jesteś jakiś nieobecny.

-Szlag mnie trafia z powodu tej bezczynności- wyznał- Byłem na pierwszej misji od dobrych dwóch miesięcy i nagle okazuje się, że cudem przeżyłem. Rozmawiałem z lekarzem. Mówił mi, że nie ma szans na powrót wcześniej, niż za trzy miesiące. Nie wiem, co ze sobą zrobię.

-Aż trzy miesiące?- zdziwił się Chris- Co ja zrobię bez mojego zastępcy?

-Nie wiem- zasmucił się. Siedział kilka minut ze spuszczoną głową, kiedy nagle go olśniło- Hej! Czy możesz skontaktować się z Sherry Birkin? Ona też jest zarażona „G". Może powie mi coś ciekawego.

-Będę musiał poprosić Claire, ale nie ma sprawy-zapewnił Redfield- Kiedy cię wypisują?

-Jutro wychodzę… - powiedział- na żądanie.

-Nie przesadzaj…- ostrzegł Chris. Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, lecz brutalnie mu przerwano

-A, skoro będziesz przechodził do „tych" argumentów, to mam do ciebie jedno pytanie- wtrącił się Piers- Czy nie chciałeś utrzymać naszego hmm… pokrewieństwa… w tajemnicy?

-Oj, tak jakoś wyszło- bronił się kapitan.

-Dobra, koniec gadania o mnie, bo czuję się chory- zmienił temat Nivans- Powiedz lepiej, co z Jill.

-Świetnie się czuje, chociaż trochę ciężko z nią wytrzymać- Chrisa przeszły ciarki.

-Będę miał brata, czy siostrę?- spytał.

-Brata- rozpromienił się Redfield.

-Super. Zawsze chciałem mieć brata. Macie pomysł na imię?- rzucił Piers.

-Na razie nie. Może coś zaproponujesz?- zasugerował Chris.

-Może Terry?- zamyślił się.

-Niezłe imię. Podoba mi się- uśmiechnął się Chris- Skoro jest nas dwóch, to pewnie łatwiej przejdzie u Jill.

-Za kilka miesięcy planujemy ślub- odezwał się po pewnym czasie Chris.

-To świetnie. Wiesz, że masz moje pełne wsparcie- Piersowi poprawił się humor- Mam propozycję. Załatw mi szybszy powrót do służby, a zrobię wszystko, co zechcesz.

-Wszystko?- upewnił się Chris, na co Nivans pokiwał głową-Niech będzie. Zobaczysz, wymyślę coś takiego, że jeszcze pożałujesz niewykorzystanych tygodni…- uśmiechnął się złowieszczo kapitan. Piersowi przeszedł po plecach dreszcz.

* * *

**Dzięki za to, że czytaliście to do końca. Wiem, że chapter nie jest potrzebny, aby wypełnić fabułę (mogłam dokleić kilka dodatkowych zdań do poprzedniego), ale uznajcie to za moją dziecinną fanaberię.**

**Jakby co, to nie wiecie o tym, co wam za chwilę powiem. Za tydzień pierwszy z OVA (dodatkowych chapterów).**

**Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się "spotkamy", przy okazji innego opowiadania.**

**Atherii**

_Opowiadanie "Służba BSAA" zostało napisane na podstawie serii gier "Resident Evil", produkowanej przez Capcom._

_Podczas pisania nie ucierpiał żaden szalik. Chyba..._


	21. OVA 1

**Dobra, kto dał się nabrać, że tamto było ostatnim chapterem? Dobra, tamto było ostatnim chapterem '-_-**

**No więc... dzisiaj pierwsze OVA. Kolejne... kiedyśtam.**

**Bohaterowie: hmm... Raczej ci, co zwykle**

**Pary: no nie wiem; chyba nie**

**Podziękowania: dla mojej siostry, bez której by ten chapter nie powstał.**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- chapter specjalny- dziennik Steve'a Burnside'a**

Stałem na korytarzu, kiedy lekarz wyszedł do nas ze straszną wiadomością. Piers umarł. Zrobiło mi się smutno. Piers był dla mnie jak brat! Stałem, biernie przypatrując się rozwojowi wypadków. Słuchałem rozmowy Jill i Evelyn. Wyszło na jaw dziwne pokrewieństwo.

Ale… nie spodobał mi się sposób, w jaki przebiegła rozmowa. To powinno wyglądać tak:

Na chwilę mój mózg przestał odbierać sygnały z zewnątrz, lecz po chwili z transu wyrwały mnie krzyki kłótni Chrisa i Evelyn.

-Co możesz wiedzieć?- wrzasnęła Ev- Był dla ciebie co najwyżej przyjacielem! Współpracownikiem. Dla mnie był kimś ważniejszym! Był moim chłopakiem! Ja go kochałam!

-Ja też- przyznał cicho Chris.

Zatkało mnie. Jako że Chris i Piers…? To było ohydne! Nieważne, ile razy sobie ich wyobrażałem w „tych" sprawach, zawsze dostawałem dreszczy i odrzucało mnie na kilometr w tył. Podobną do mojej minę ujrzałem na twarzy Claire i Evelyn.

-Nie rozumiem?

-Ja też go kochałem, bo był moim synem- wyjaśnił Chrsi. Nastała niezręczna cisza.

TO WSZYSTKO ZMIENIAŁO!

Już nie musiałem katować siebie ohydnymi widokami Yaoi w wykonaniu mojego szwagra i jego przyjaciela.

Ale… zastanawiałem się, kiedy Piers powiedział o ich pokrewieństwie Chrisowi. Po kilku dniach głębszych przemyśleń (i po kilku głębszych), olśniło mnie. W mojej głowie ułożyła się idealna rekonstrukcja wydarzeń. Nawet z dokładnymi datami!

Wszystko zaczęło się niespełna dwa miesiące temu, kiedy Jill wyjechała ze swoim oddziałem na misję. Sam wtedy widziałem, jak Chris wyciągnął Piersa do baru. Obaj musieli się wtedy nieźle upić i gadali to, co ślina na język przyniesie. To wtedy Piers zdobył DNA do badań. Prawdziwe piekło nieporozumień miało miejsce dopiero tydzień później.

Sześć dni po ich pamiętnej popijawie, z której żaden z nich nic nie pamięta, umówili się na spotkanie w cukierni. Mieli w spokojnych warunkach omówić szczegóły zbliżającej się misji. Zasiedli przy jednym ze stolików na środku sali i złożyli zamówienia. Każdy z nich zamówił po kawie, a Piers dodatkowo poprosił o Muffinkę. Kelnerka tylko się uśmiechnęła i po kilku minutach przyniosła zamówienie. W tym momencie, Chris popełnił wielki błąd, który tylko wywołał efekt domina.

Piers pochylił się nad stołem i zamierzał ugryźć muffinkę, lecz nagle Chriz ździelił go po dłoni, przez co ciastko upadło na podłogę.

-Nie jedz tego, bo pójdzie w biodra- pouczył Redfield. Piers nic sobie z tego nie zrobił i zamówił kolejną, lecz niestety muffinka skończyła tak samo, jak jej poprzedniczka.

-Masz coś do mnie?- spytał wnerwiony Nivans. Chris, przeczuwając, że nie obejdzie się bez kłótni, rzucił tylko swojemu zastępcy, że dokończą wszystko omawiać jutro, i wyszedł.

Następnego dnia Piers przyszedł do Chrisa z prośbą, o przeniesienie. Wtedy doszło do kłótni, którą było słychać w całej kwaterze głównej.

-Kapitanie. Mam coś dla pana- powiedział Piers, wchodząc do pokoju. Położył na biurku jakąś kartkę. Chris przyjrzał się jej- Chciałbym się przenieść do innej drużyny- powiedział cicho i smutno.

-Dlaczego?- spytał stanowczo Chris, lecz nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Piers tylko spojrzał na niego smutnym wzrokiem i wyszedł- PIERS! WRACAJ TU W TEJ CHWILI!- wrzasnął. Wydzierał się jeszcze jakiś czas, ale nie miał go kto słuchać. Pół godziny później, zadzwoniła do niego Jill. Powiedziała, że Piers jest na lotnisku i za dwadzieścia minut ma lot do Polski. Chris, niewiele myśląc (zresztą on prawie nigdy nie myśli), zabrał swoją kurtkę i popędził na lotnisko. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na stratę świetnego wojskowego, tylko przez jakąś głupią uwagę.

Dotarcie na lotnisko zajęło mu mniej niż piętnaście minut. Przy punkcie odpraw, zauważył go. Piers stał tam i przyglądał się ciekawie swoim biletom.

-PIERS!- krzyknął Redfield i pognał w jego stronę. Wezwany odwrócił się. Był zdziwiony, na widok swojego kapitana- Już wiem, czemu chcesz odejść…- wydyszał.

-Jak się dowiedziałeś?- spytał podejrzliwie Nivans.

-Domyśliłem się- wytłumaczył- To przez te muffinki, tak?- chciał się upewnić.

-Ale ty wolno kumasz!- zdenerwował się Piers. Podał portierowi swój bilet i chciał przejść przez bramkę, kiedy Chris chwycił go za rękę.

-Powiedz, czemu!- poprosił. Snajper popisowo się zaczerwienił, jak jedna z bohaterek anime typu romans i krzyknął swojemu kapitanowi w twarz (takim głosikiem, jakby owa bohaterka wrzeszczała swojemu wybrakowi „kocham cię"):

-Ponieważ jesteś moim ojcem!

Reakcja Chrisa była bezcenna. Przez chwilę stał tam z głupkowatą miną, a potem zaczął się śmiać.

-Nie no… ja tak na serio się pytam!

Piers wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę i podał Redfieldowi. Szwagier czytał chwilę i nie mógł uwierzyć, lecz po długiej rozmowie, stali się wspaniałą rodziną!

Piers: „Jakim cudem przeszedłeś z „alternatywnej" rozmowy w szpitalu do wydarzeń pomiędzy mną a Chrisem kilka miesięcy temu?

Steve: „Ot tak! Nie wiedziałeś, że mam bujną wyobraźnię?"

Chris: „Hej! Ja nie jestem taki głupi, jak mnie opisałeś!"

Steve: „Cicho siedź, Chris! To moja opowieść!"

Piers: „Ale Steve! Ja nie lubię słodyczy. Poza tym, z tą reakcją jak z anime to przesadziłeś! Widziałeś kiedyś, żebym się tak czerwienił!? To tak samo nieprawdopodobne, jak płaczący Chris!"

S: „Tu się mylisz, Piers! Kiedy ty odwalałeś dramat na łóżku szpitalnym, a lekarz powiedział, że nie żyjesz, Chris się popłakał! Ty to rozumiesz!? Wielki Chris Redfield się popłakał!"

P: „Eee…"

C: „Steve! Nie oczerniaj mnie!"

S: „Bo co? Nie masz nade mną żadnej władzy!"

C: „Ale mam szczątkową władzę nad Claire"

S: „NIEEEEE!"

P:„Już nic nie rozumiem…"

C:„Cicho siedź młody i się nie wtrącaj!"

P: „Czemu wszyscy siedzicie w moim salonie!? Kto was tutaj zaprosił?"

C: „A co? Masz coś lepszego do roboty?"

S: „Ma, ma! Pewnie teraz marzy tylko o tej swojej rudej!"

C: „Ty też jesteś rudy"

S: „Fuj! Piers! To obrzydliwe!"

P: „O czym ty myślisz, Steve!? Chris, nie podpuszczaj go! Zresztą… Obaj się w tej chwili wynoście z mojego mieszkania!"

C: „Pójdziemy, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia pora"

S: „To jaka teraz historia?"

C: „Hmm… Może… O tym, jak w gabinecie Piersa znalazłem rękopis jego powieści!"

S: „Piers… ty piszesz? Nie wiedziałem!... Czekaj! Chris, co ty tam robiłeś?"

C: „Skończ z tymi zboczonymi myślami. Znowu pomyliłem pokoje. Poza tym, w moim gabinecie nie ma ekspresu do kawy"

P: **(odgłos podnoszonej słuchawki)** „Ev? Jesteś zajęta? Jesteś w domu? Dobrze, zaraz będę u ciebie. Nie wytrzymam w tym wariatkowie. Potem ci opowiem. Do zobaczenia za trzy minuty" **(wychodzi z mieszkania)**

S: „Trzy minuty? Przecież do Evelyn jedzie się stąd dobre pół godziny… Hej, czekaj! Jadę z tobą!"

C: „Jeżeli cenisz swoje życie, to lepiej z nim nie jedź…"

S: „Niby czemu?"

C: „Bo włączy się mu za chwilę włączy straaaaszny tryb kierowcy"

S: „Nie rozumiem"

C: „Siądź wygodnie. Zaraz ci o tym opowiem"

* * *

No to... wesołych i smacznego (trochę za późno, ale trudno)


	22. OVA 2

**Kolejny chapter po miesiącu przerwy. Trochę spóźniony, ale trudno. Tym razem mamy do czynienia z Redfieldami i majówką! Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Możecie się spodziewać jeszcze co najmniej dwóch chapterów dodatkowych (jeden pod koniec maja/ początek czerwca) a drugi, kiedy się napisze.**

**Bohaterowie: Więc tym razem mamy Chrisa, Piersa, Steve'a i przez chwilę Jill**

**Paringi: raczej nie**

**Podziękowania: dla mojej siostry, która pomogła i z wymyślaniem kilku rzeczy oraz dal Olapota, za zmotywowanie mnie do pisania.**

**Z dedykacją dla IZINY015 (karo)**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- chapter specjalny- majówka**

Był 25 kwietnia. Słońce delikatnie przygrzewało, zwiastując wiosnę w pełnym rozkwicie. Było już na tyle ciepło, że kurtki zimowe zastąpiły lekkie kurteczki i swetry, nakładane na bluzki z krótkim rękawkiem. Piers Nivans spokojnym krokiem spacerował po parku. Korzystał z trzymiesięcznego urlopu, który mu wcisnęli na siłę „ci z góry". Chciał prosić Chrisa, aby wykorzystał swoje kontakty i załatwił mu wcześniejszy powrót do służby, ale po tym, czego zażądał w zamian Redfield, postanowił wykorzystać czas wolny. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dzwoniący telefon. Na wyświetlaczu pojawił się numer i Piers wiedział, że ta rozmowa nie skończy się dobrze.

-Ta?- rzucił do aparatu.

-Gdzie ty się podziewasz? Musimy pogadać- odpowiedział głos po drugiej stronie.

-Też się cieszę, że do mnie dzwonisz. Tak, o mnie wszystko w porządku, nie wiem, czemu pytasz. Słoneczko ładnie grzeje i… o nie! Jakiś zombie zaszedł mi ulicę! A nie, wybacz. To był tylko maturzysta.

-A ty znowu swoje?- wytknął rozmówca- Kończ te cyrki i przywieź swój tyłek do mojego mieszkania. Chcę cie widzieć za pięć minut.

-Wybacz, jestem w parku po drugiej stronie miasta i nie wyrobię się w pięć minut. Godzina minimum!- wykręcił się.

-Po drugiej stronie miasta, co? Góra dziesięć minut i widzę cię całego radosnego- zażądał- I zanim zaczniesz gadać, że się nie wyrobisz, powiem tak: dociśniesz gazu i będziesz na czas. Powodzenia!

Zrezygnowany ciężko westchnął i się rozłączył. Schował telefon do kieszeni i ruszył w stronę bloku, żeby zabrać swój samochód. Na jego nieszczęście, nie było korków, chociaż się o nie zawzięcie modlił. Jechał, nie przekraczając zbyt dużo dozwolonej prędkości i na miejscu stawił się z dwudziestominutowym opóźnieniem. Wszedł do mieszkania, nie racząc nawet zapukać. W holu zobaczył śliczną szatynkę.

-Hej, Jill- przywitał się- Ja do starego- minął ją w przejściu i ruszył do salonu. Chris siedział wściekły na kanapie.

-Miałeś być dwadzieścia minut temu!- powiedział z pretensją w głosie Redfield.

-Korki na drogach- skłamał Piers- Ale ważne, że jestem. O co ci chodzi?

-Nie rób żadnych planów na majówkę- uprzedził Chris.

-Już za późno- stwierdził Nivans. Wzruszył ramionami i zaczął się odwracać w stronę wyjścia.

-Trudno, odwołaj!- rozkazał z mocą w głosie- Jedziesz ze mną na ryby. Na całe dziewięć dni.

-CO!? Nie zgadzam się!- protestował Piers.

-Cicho! Dzieci i Nivans głosu nie mają!- zbył go ojciec.

-Chris, zrozum! Już się umówiłem- tłumaczył szalikowiec.

-Trudno. Odwołaj, przesuń, przeproś czy co tam chcesz. Masz z ojcem pojechać i koniec, kropka! Nie tak cię wychowałem, żebyś mi odmawiał- nakręcał się Redfield.

-Tyś mnie w ogóle nie wychowywał- mruknął cicho pod nosem Piers. Jill, która stała tuż za nim, zaczęła się śmiać.- Nie wolisz spędzić tego czasu ze swoją narzeczoną?- powiedział już na głos.

-Odpada- wtrąciła się kobieta- Zabieram Claire na dziewięciodniowy maraton zakupowy. Nie będzie lepszej okazji na uszczuplenie portfelu Chrisa- uśmiechnęła się.- Może zabierzecie ze sobą Steve'a? Lepiej, żeby nie zostawał sam na sam z kotem przez całą majówkę.

30 kwietnia, wczesnym rankiem, do samochodu Piersa zapakowały się dwie dodatkowe osoby. Chris zapchał cały bagażnik jakimiś podejrzanymi sprzętami, więc reszta „załogi" musiała położyć swoje bagaże na tylnym siedzeniu. Kierował oczywiście właściciel samochodu. Miejsce obok niego zajął najstarszy z całej zgrai. Na tylnym siedzeniu siedział Steve. Chris robił za przewodnika, chociaż marnie mu to wychodziło. Po trzech godzinach i wielu kilometrach nadłożonej drogi (Redfield wskazał nieodpowiedni zjazd) byli na miejscu. Piers zatrzymał samochód przed małym, drewnianym domkiem.

-Dobra panowie! Mieszkamy tu przez kilka następnych dni. Od jutra, równo za tydzień wyjazd. Dzisiaj dam wam spokój, żebyście mogli się rozpakować i oswoić. Jutro o piątej rano widzę wszystkich przytomnych.

Piers zabrał swój nieduży plecak z bagażem i zajął jeden z pokoi na górze. Plecak rzucił na łóżko, zabrał ręcznik i wyszedł na zewnątrz. 50 metrów od wycieraczki, rozlewało się jezioro. Podszedł bliżej do tafli wody. Była dość czysta. Zanurzył dłoń i przeszedł go dreszcz. Woda była jeszcze zimna. Taką lubił najbardziej. Zostawił ciuchy i ręcznik na brzegu i zanurzył się do pasa. Wziął głęboki oddech i zanurkował. Po wynurzeniu, zamachał mocno głową, wytrzepując wodę z włosów. Rzucił się powoli do tyłu, lecz zamiast się zanurzyć z powrotem, zaczął unosić się na powierzchni wody. Leżał tak pewien czas, dopóki nie usłyszał, że ktoś czegoś od niego chce.

-Nie pajacuj!- upomniał Chris.

Zignorował go i leżał na wodzie dalej.

**Dziennik Piersa Nivansa**

Zanim zacznę opisywać wam straszności, przez które przeszedłem w ciągu ostatnich dni, chcę was przed czymś ostrzec: nigdy, przenigdy nie wyjeżdżajcie z Redfieldem na ryby. Chociaż to brzmi jak sielanka, to tak naprawdę jest piekłem!

Dzień 1:

Przyjechaliśmy na miejsce. Tego dnia Chris pozwolił nam spokojnie się rozpakować. Myślałem, że nie będzie aż tak źle. Nie wiedziałem, jak bardzo się myliłem…

Dzień 2:

Zrobił nam głośną pobudkę o piątej. Miałem to w głębokim poważaniu, więc w najlepsze przewróciłem się na drugi bok i odpłynąłem do mojej kochanej krainy snów. Nie minęła minuta, jak z buta wpadł do mojego pokoju i wydarł się wprost do ucha, że już jest po piątej. Na śniadanie zaserwował coś, co nawet nie przypominało owsianki (chociaż podobno miało nią być). Już moje umiejętności kucharskie były lepsze, chociaż jeszcze zdarza mi się przypalać wodę. Potem dał nam na plecy podejrzane torby, których zawartość ważyła chyba z dziesięć kilo. Na dodatek, nie mogliśmy normalnie rozstawić się przy jeziorze przy domku, tylko czekało nas przejście z buta półtora kilometra. Podobno, było tam lepsze łowisko… Przez dobrą godzinę rozstawialiśmy sprzęt. Potem aż do późnego wieczora siedzieliśmy tak i łowiliśmy.

Dzień 3:

Ten dzień był wręcz kopią poprzedniego: ta sama pobudka, ta sama owsianka, to samo miejsce, tak samo późno skończyliśmy.

Dzień 4:

Pobudka Chrisowi nie wyszła. Ja jak zwykle to olałem, ale po minucie wrzasku nad uchem dałem za wygraną. Potem Chris zawlókł mnie do pokoju Steve'a. Steve był wręcz cały zielony na twarzy. Dosłownie. Twierdził, że musiał się czymś zatruć i że nie dotrzyma nam towarzystwa. Symulant. Na pewno ten zielony kolorek był celowy (pewnie coś zrobił tym swoim wirusem). Zastanawiam się, czy przypadkiem ja nie potrafiłbym czegoś podobnego ze swoim?

Tego dnia postanowiłem zająć się śniadaniem i zjeść w końcu coś normalnego. Lodówka była praktycznie pusta, więc miałem tylko jedną opcję… jajecznica. Potem Chris zaprowadził mnie na pomost. Tego dnia czekało nas łowienie z łodzi. Przeklęty Steve, pewnie o tym wiedział i specjalnie się „pochorował". Było gorzej niż źle. Było okropnie. Przez pierwsze dwie godziny miałem twarz podobną kolorem do mojego szalika. Nigdy nie lubiłem pływania łodzią. Za to Chris… dla niego była to najlepsza zabawa. Dopiero późnym wieczorem pozwolił mi na powrót do domu. Kiedy tylko przekroczyłem próg domu, poszedłem do łazienki pożegnać się ze śniadaniem. Błeh… naprawdę nienawidzę pływania łodzią.

Dzień 5:

Tego było już naprawdę za dużo. Specjalnie nie kładłem się spać. Poczekałem do pierwszej, aż wszyscy zasnął. Wrzuciłem do plecaka jakieś ubranie na zmianę, kompas, latarkę, zapałki, wodę i kilka innych rzeczy. To była odpowiednia chwila, żeby uciec. Nie było wysoko, więc wyszedłem przez okno. Potem, najciszej jak się dało, pobiegłem w stronę lasu. Zaszyłem się dość głęboko, więc pozostali nie mogli mnie znaleźć.

W nocy było trochę zimno, ale od czego ma się zapałki i drewno? Nawet udało mi się skoczyć do pobliskiego sklepu i kupić trochę zapasów. Mięso z ognia było lepsze niż owsianka. Wszystko jest lepsze, niż owsianka.

Dzień 6:

Było bardzo przyjemnie. Wyciągnąłem się na trawie i spałem do południa. Później wygrzebałem z plecaka książkę. Była naprawdę ciekawa.

Dzień 7:

Postanowiłem, że pozwiedzam okolicę. Wieś była oddalona o jakieś dwa kilometry. Właściwie, to było miasteczko. Było naprawdę ładne. Najbardziej spodobał mi się park- cały zielony… Przesiedziałem tam prawie cały dzień. Na noc wróciłem do mojego „obozowiska".

Dzień 8:

Nie ma się co ograniczać, szczególnie kiedy nikt nad uchem nie wrzeszczy, że trzeba wstać. Więc… nie ograniczałem się. Spanie do pierwszej nie jest zbyt dobrym pomysłem, bo potem nie można się obudzić przez cały dzień, no ale trudno. Miałem cały dzień dla siebie. Pod wieczór zwinąłem obozowisko i ruszyłem w stronę domu. Kiedy miałem pewność, że Chris śpi, podszedłem po cichu do drzwi i powolutku je uchyliłem. Wślizgnąłem się do środka. Specjalnie zdjąłem buty i do pokoju poszedłem boso. Na górze wszystko wyglądało tak samo. Spakowałem swoje rzeczy i rzuciłem się na łóżko.

Dzień 9:

Nie słyszałem z dołu żadnych wrzasków. Zaniepokojony spojrzałem na zegarek. Dziewiąta. Pośpiesznie się ubrałem i zbiegłem na dół. Steve siedział przy stole i w najlepsze pożerał stos słodkich naleśników z sosem klonowym. Chris siedział u szczytu stołu, opierając głowę na dłoniach, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

-Um… Cześć?- zacząłem. Steve uniósł głowę i mruknął coś z pełnymi ustami.- Chris?

Przez chwilę nie reagował, jednak potem wstał od stołu i podszedł do mnie. Spodziewałem się najgorszego.

-Piers jestem z ciebie taki dumny!- powiedział, a w jego oczach jawiła się prawdziwa duma- Kiedyś mój tata też mnie zabierał na ryby. I tata taty zabierał tatę na ryby. I ta…

-Dobra, łapię o co chodzi- przerwałem mu- Więc, do czego zmierzasz?

-Każdy z Redfieldów przechodził ten test. I każdy z nas uciekał po kilku dniach. Zdałeś- oznajmił a potem zmiażdżył mnie w niedźwiedzim uścisku- Teraz masz prawo nazywać siebie Redfieldem!

-Wybacz, ale zostanę przy swoim nazwisku.


	23. OVA 3

**Dzisiaj mam przyjemność zaprezentować wam chapter napisany specjalnie na dzień dziecka. Nawet nie wiecie, ile trzeba było mnie zmuszać, żebym w końcu usiadła i go napisała. Nie przedłużając:**

**Bohaterowie: stała, wesoła gromadka, w składzie: Chris (który postanawia być dobrym ojcem), Steve (który, jakby nie spojrzeć, ciągle jest dzieciakiem), Claire, Jill i Piers (czyli chyba jedyni normalni)**

**Paringi: zwyczajowy Valenfield i Cleve**

**Podziękowania: i tutaj znowu tradycja: podziękować pragnę mojej siostrze i IZINIE**

**Dedykacja dla mojej siostry oraz wszystkich tych, którzy czują się dziećmi ;)**

* * *

**Służba BSAA- chapter specjalny- dzień dziecka**

-Czy naprawdę musimy to robić?- spytał Chris udręczonym głosem- Głupio się czuję w tym sklepie z zabawkami.

-Och, daj spokój. Przecież jest dzień dziecka! Musimy kupić coś maluchom!- broniła się Claire.

-Na co im to, skoro się jeszcze nie urodziły?- mruknął pod nosem Redfield.

-Spójrz na to z innej strony… Zaraz, nie ma innej strony. No po prostu daj spokój i zrób z nami te zakupy- przekonywała Jill.

Obie kobiety wpadły w „szał zakupów" i ruszyły przodem a Chris i Steve, którym najwyraźniej to się nie podobało, zostali z tyłu, wlokąc się powoli.

-Jak myślisz? O ile zer zmaleje gotówka na twoim koncie?- spytał rudy z głośnym westchnięciem.

-Nie wiem ile dokładnie, ale na szczęście kilka dni temu założyłem limit na karcie- uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

-Chyba będę musiał zrobić coś podobnego- zamyślił się Steve.

Byli akurat w sklepie z zabawkami. Przechodzili pomiędzy regałami pełnymi różowych zabawek, różowych lalek, różowych klocków, różo… nie, czerwonych, plastikowych widelców i łyżeczek, idealnie nadających się do zabawy w „obiad". Chris pomyślał, że od tego dnia znienawidzi kolor różowy, więc cieszył się, że będzie miał syna. O dziwo, zaczął współczuć Steve'owi. Biedaczek, miał takie same przemyślenia, jak Redfield, ale za kilka miesięcy będzie miał do czynienia z większą ilością różu. Powód- córka.

Chłopcy snuli się jak zombie po ulicy, gdy nagle Chrisowi wpadło w oko coś wspaniałego. Tak cudnego, olśniewającego, powalającego… Nie mogąc się temu nadziwić, zgarnął owe „coś" do koszyka i mimo dziwnych spojrzeń Jill, przez resztę czasu pobytu w sklepie był radosny. Kiedy Steve spytał się do o powód dobrego humoru, tamten powiedział coś o byciu odpowiedzialnym rodzicem i poświęcanie obojgu dzieciom takiej samej uwagi. Jego dobry nastrój trwał aż do czasu, kiedy Jill i Claire nie zobaczyły butiku z ciuchami.

Zadzwonił do drzwi i grzecznie czekał, aż go wpuszczą. Miał bardzo złe przeczucia. Kiedy Chris dzwoni nagle do ciebie i każe meldować się za dziesięć minut, nigdy nie może to być nic dobrego. Ostatnim razem skończyło się to wywiezieniem nad jezioro, zwróceniem śniadania i czteroma dniami spędzonymi w lesie.

W drzwiach stanęła Jill, która wyglądała dość dziwnie. Jej mina wyrażała współczucie, lecz w oczach czaiły się jej ogniki rozbawienia, które tylko potwierdziły jego przypuszczenia. Wszedł niepewnie do salonu, gdzie na kanapie siedział Chris z poważną miną.

-Taaaak?- spytał z nutką niepewności w głosie.

-Niedawno czytałem artykuł, że jeżeli para ma więcej niż jedno dziecko, to trzeba wszystkim potomkom poświęcać równą ilość uwagi, żeby żadne nie czuło się pokrzywdzone. Pomyślałem więc, że tobie również powinienem kupić prezent na dzień dziecka- mówił Chris.

Piersowi ścisnęło gardło. Nie wiedział, czy śmiać się, czy dygotać ze strachu przed tym, co wykombinował Chris.

-Więc?

-Więc tu jest twój prezent- powiedział Redfield, podając mu średniej wielkości walizkę. Nivans otworzył ją niepewnie. W środku znajdował się plastikowy karabinek, pistolet na wodę, tandetna, plastikowa odznaka i mały hełm żołnierzyka.

-Po co mi to?- spytał ostro Piers.

-Wiesz, to się nazywa „zestaw małego żołnierza BSAA"! Mam nadzieję, że kiedy dorośniesz, pójdziesz w ślady tatusia. A póki co, możesz się bawić tym jakże przeuroczym zestawem!- powiedział poważnie Chris. Nivans zaczął się gotować od środka.

-Jill? Czy Chris przypadkiem nie zachorował? Bo mam wrażenie że przez wysoką gorączkę miesza mu się w głowie- spytał. Jill pokręciła głową- Mogłeś mi dać na przykład trochę kasy. Chciałem sobie kupić motor.

-Motor? W tak młodym wieku?- oburzył się kapitan.

-Jakby nie patrzeć, twoja siostra jest starsza ode mnie o kilka lat, a jej pozwalasz jeździć na motorze- bronił się.

-Tak. Ale ty… drżę na samą myśl, kiedy daję ci kluczyki od mojego samochodu…

Claire siedziała w salonie razem ze Steve'm. Kupiła dla ich córki kilka ładnych misiów, lalek i, na wszelki wypadek, elektroniczną kolejkę. Odstawiła zabawki przy sofie i zaczęła grzebać w torbie z ciuchami, które kupiła zaledwie kilka godzin temu. Wyjęła kilka ciuchów i poszła do łazienki, na spokojnie je przymierzyć. Wyszła pięć minut później, ale czuła, że coś jest nie tak. Rozejrzała się po salonie. Nigdzie nie było Steve'a. Kolejka też zniknęła. Z najgorszymi obawami, poszła do pokoju, w którym zazwyczaj „zaszywał" się Steve. Na środku pokoju były rozłożone tory, ułożone w kształt koła, po których jeździła kolejka. W samym środku siedział Steve, bawiąc się w najlepsze.

-Teraz rozumiem, czemu upierałeś się przy zakupie kolejki- westchnęła Claire.

-Tak, ale jest strasznie mała. Myślałem, że uda mi się usiąść na wagoniku i pojeździć…- zasmucił się Steve.

* * *

Za około miesiąc planuję kolejne OVA.

Podczas pisania dopadła mnie taka melancholia... Szczególnie przy "tandetnej odznace", która skojarzyła mi się z "tandetną dwudziestka szóstką". Ech... te stare, dobre czasy XD

Miłego dnia dziecka,

Atherii


	24. Pożegnanie

Wiem, że obiecałam jeszcze jedno owa na lipiec, ale... OVA nie będzie. Jakoś nie mogę się zmusić do napisania nowego chaptera, więc postanowiłam już dać spokój bohaterom "Służby w BSAA". Chciałam podziękować wszystkim tym, którzy mi pomagali w pisaniu, jak i osobom, które postanowiły zostać ze mną do końca opowiadania. Bardzo serdecznie wam wszystkim dziękuję. Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się kiedyś, przy okazji innego opowiadania.

Atherii


End file.
